Himawari
by synstropezia
Summary: Dengan lihainya jari-jemari itu bergerak, terlihat begitu lembut, setiap gerakan melambangkan perasaan sang pelukis, warna demi warna ditorehkan pada kanvas, menghasilkan sebuah lukisan penuh warna tiada ternilai. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, ada kalanya warna-warni itu hilang dari kehidupannya, dari kanvasnya…
1. Lukisan

Summary : Dengan lihainya jari-jemari itu bergerak, terlihat begitu lembut, setiap gerakan melambangkan perasaan sang pelukis, warna demi warna ditorehkan pada kanvas, menghasilkan sebuah lukisan penuh warna tiada ternilai. Tetapi suatu saat nanti, ada kalanya warna-warni itu hilang dari kehidupannya, dari kanvasnya…

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima

A/N : Cckckckc, dah lama g bikin cerita baru, padahal cerita lama lom pada beres :v Jgn lupa riview ya, ditunggu loh.

Dengan lihainya jari-jemari itu bergerak, terlihat begitu lembut, setiap gerakan melambangkan perasaan sang pelukis, warna demi warna ditorehkan pada kanvas, menghasilkan sebuah lukisan penuh warna tiada ternilai. Sang pelukis tersenyum puas memandangi maha karyanya itu, di setiap sudut ruangan ada begitu banyak kanvas, bahkan di setiap dinding ruangan tersebut terbentang rapi lukisan-lukisan yang kiranya bernilai jutaann, bahkan milyaran.

"_Seni adalah sesuatu yang tidak ternilai harganya, setiap goresan warna adalah ungkapan dari perasaan seorang pelukis"_

Itulah arti seni bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel, nama pelukis yang telah mendunia. Usianya baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun, memang masih sangat muda, akan tetapi karyanya amat luar biasa, siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa tersentuh, berdecak kagum dan rela membeli lukisan itu dengan harga mahal. Kamu bukanlah seorang kolektor maniak lukisan jika tidak memiliki salah satu lukisan Natsu Dragneel, begitulah kata orang-orang yang terdengar setiap harinya.

"_Setiap lukisan adalah gambaran hati, lukisan akan menjadi bagus jika perasaanmu ditumpahkan ke dalam kanvas, biarkanlah jari-jemarimu bermain, lukisanlah semuanya! Rasa sedihmu, senangmu, kekecewaan-mu, jadikanlah satu, berkreasilah, karena seni itu bebas pada dasarnya"_

Ayah Natsu adalah seorang pemain piano klasik, sedangkan ibu Natsu adalah seorang violins, dibesarkan dalam keluarga pemusik bukan berarti Natsu harus menjadi pemain piano klasik ataupun seorang violins bukan? Mengambil jalan berbeda memanglah sebuah keputusan yang sempat ditentang oleh keduanya, ayah dan ibu Natsu berharap ia memilih salah satu jalan yang ditempuh oleh orang tuanya.

"_Memang musik jugalah seni, tetapi aku kurang suka mendengarkan lagu ataupun bermain musik. Ketenangan adalah satu-satunya hal yang kusukai, maka dari itu kurasa musik bukan tipeku"_

Lagipula apapun jalan yang dipilih oleh anak semata wayang mereka tetaplah berhubungan dengan seni. Seni itu banyak macamnya, bukan hanya satu atau dua, maka dari itu pilihlah yang kamu sukai, karena jika suatu hal dilakukan dengan terpaksa, akan menghasilan suatu karya yang sangat buruk.

_Tok..tok…tok_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu lembut, membukanya perlahan-lahan sambil membawa segelas teh dengan sepotong kue, memang tak lengkap rasanya jika teh diminum tanpa memakan sepotong kue.

"Beristirahatlah dulu, kamu sudah melukis dari tadi"

"Sebentar lagi, aku sangat bersemangat hari ini" ucap Natsu riang, sempat mengalihkan padangannya dari lukisan demi menyapa sang ibu tercinta

"Memang apa yang kamu lukis?" tanya ibunya menghampiri Natsu

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering membayangkan keindahan bunga tulip dari negara Belanda, lihat! Ada berbagai macam warna, mulai dari merah, kuning, ungu, bukankah bunga khas negara kincir angin tersebut begitu indah?"

"Sangat, sangat indah…ibu yakin siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasa terkesan, seakan-akan kamu memang pernah pergi ke sana, melukis di sana"

Membayangkan bukanlah hal yang mudah dilakukan untuk beberapa orang, tetapi bagi Natsu itu amatlah mudah, seperti membalik telapak tangan saja. Ibu Natsu hanya tersenyum memandangi anaknya yang tengah melukis dengan serius, tetapi begitu ceria dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Melukis adalah nyawa kedua bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel, jika sehari saja tidak melukis ia merasa telah setengah mati"_

Melelahkan memang, tetapi Natsu kembali tersenyum puas seperti dulu-dulu, ia merasa lukisannya sangatlah bagus, sudah sesuai dengan keinginan hati dan juga imajinasinya. Selesai melukis, Natsu segera melahap sepotong kue sambil meneguk secangkir teh yang sudah dingin.

"Bagaimana kuenya, enak?"

"Enak seperti biasanya, aku jadi ingin lagi"

"Liburan musim panas tinggal dua minggu lagi, apa PRmu sudah dikerjakan?"

"Tenang saja, setelah ini aku akan mengerjakannya"

Bukan berarti menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal ia melupakan pendidikan utamanya, Natsu tetap bersekolah seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa putih itu dengan perasaan sedih, andai bisa lebih lama di sana…lagipula nanti sore atau nanti malam dia bisa kembali ke sana dan melukis. Kira-kira nanti melukis apa ya? Gumam Natsu dalam hati.

"Natsu, tolong fokus pada PRmu, jangan memikirkan hal lain"

"Maaf…"

Yang menegur Natsu barusan adalah Erza-sensei, guru les pribadi Natsu, mengajar selama liburan musim panas berlangsung. Dibalik kecantikan seorang Erza tersimpan keganasan yang amat mengerikan, jika Natsu kembali melamun sebanyak dua atau tiga kali lagi, beliau tak segan-segan untuk menambah PRnya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih banyak.

"Bagaimana lukisanmu?" tanya Erza-sensei secara tiba-tiba

"Sudah selesai, apa sensei mau membelinya?" tawar Natsu sambil tersenyum manis, berusaha merayu

"Tidak, terima kasih. Lukisanmu terlalu mahal untuk orang sepertiku"

"Kalau mau aku bisa memberi diskon"

"Jika kamu memberi diskon padaku, apa para kolektor yang lain tidak akan iri?" jawabnya tersenyum simpul

"Karena sensei begitu spesial bagiku, diskon sebesar apapun akan kuberikan, hehehe"

Senyuman itu…seperti apa ya? Seperti bunga, tetapi bunga apa?

"Setelah semuanya selesai, apa sensei mau menjadi model untuk lukisanku?"

"Eh, tapi kenapa? Ibu yakin ada model yang lebih baik"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, sensei begitu spesial bagiku. Kalau lukisannya sudah selesai kuberikan cuma-cuma kok, jadi tenang saja"

"Sudah, sekarang fokus ke PR matematikamu"

"Baik boss" balas Natsu bercanda

Ada begitu banyak orang yang berharga di sekitar Natsu, merekalah yang membuatnya bisa berkembang hingga menjadi seperti ini. Permata kecil yang berharga? Bukan, bukan seperti itu, dia itu seperti apa, ya…?

_Pukul 19.00 malam, hari Sabtu, di ruang makan_

"Ayah dan ibu akan pergi ke Eropa?!" tanya Natsu tidak percaya

"Ya, kami berdua akan konser di sana, tenang saja ada Juvia-san yang menjagamu"

"Tetapi aku akan merindukan kalian"

"Jika rindu telpon saja" ujar ibunya menenangkan Natsu

"Ka…kalau begitu, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik, dan juga jangan lupa oleh-olehnya!"

"Kamu ini ingin ibu dan ayah atau oleh-oleh?"

"Tentu saja dua-duanya!"

Ayah Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat putranya yang tetap ceria seperti biasa, dan hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka berkumpul juga bertemu. Keesokan harinya Natsu bersama Juvia, pelayan keluarga Dragneel mengantar kepergian orang tua Natsu menuju Eropa, pesawat melesat jauh, terbang di antara awan-awan putih.

Selama perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Natsu terus terdiam, padahal biasanya ia berceloteh ria tentang banyak hal, dan salah satunya adalah Leonardo da Vinci, siapa yang tidak mengenalnya? Seorang pelukis dengan mahakarya perjamuan terakhir dan monalisa, dia adalah seorang sosok yang sangat dikagumi oleh Natsu, begitu jenius dan berbakat.

"Apa anda merasa bosan?" tanya Juvia-san sambil menyetir

"Tidak, aku bingung dengan apa yang sekarang kurasakan"

"Kenapa tidak bercerita tentang Leonardo da Vinci? Bukankah anda selalu menceritakan tentangnya?"

"Kamu pasti bosan mendengarnya, aku sudah menceritakan tentang idolaku lebih dari delapan kali"

"Apapun yang Natsu-sama ceritakan, Juvia tidak pernah merasa bosan"

"Terima kasih, itu sedikit membuatku terhibur"

Siapa yang tidak bosan mendengarkan cerita yang sama berulang-ulang kali? Juvia-san memang terlalu baik dan perhatian, ia sudah merawat Natsu sejak berumur lima tahun, baginya Juvia-san sudah seperti kakak perempuan sendiri. Secara tiba-tiba mobil bergerak tidak beraturan, Natsu sempat membentur bagian kanan mobil dan kemudian terjadi tabrakan beruntun. Natsu dan Juvia tidak sadarkan diri, mereka dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat, dirawat secara intensif.

_Beberapa hari kemudian…_

Perlahan-lahan Natsu membuka matanya, sinar matahari menembus kaca jendela, membuatnya merasa silau. Ia menengok ke kiri dan kanan, menemukan seorang sosok yang sangat dikenali olehnya.

"Natsu, Natsu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Erza…sensei?"

"Syukurlah, syukurlah kamu selamat" peluknya secara tiba-tiba

"E…eh, apa yang terjadi denganku?"

"Terjadi kecelakaan saat kamu dalam perjalanan menuju rumah, mendengarnya sensei langsung pergi ke rumah sakit"

"Bagaimana keadaan Juvia-san?"

"Dia…dia meninggal saat dibawa ke rumah sakit" ucap Erza menyesal, mungkin terlalu cepat untuk memberitaunya

"O…oh…"

Untuk sesaat suasana di antara mereka sangatlah sunyi, Natsu larut dalam perasaan sedih, sedangkan Erza juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan Natsu, tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Lalu, tangan kananku kenapa?" tanya Natsu bergetar, membuat Erza semakin merasa sedih

"Tangan kananmu patah, ta…tapi tenang saja! Ilmu kedokteran sudah canggih, tanganmu pasti bisa digerakkan kembali"

"Souka, aku senang mendengarnya"

"Tetapi sebelum itu, kamu harus menjalani fisioterapi"

"Apapun akan kulakukan untuk bisa melukis kembali"

Apapun akan dilakukan demi melukis, tetapi terkadang kenyataan berkata lain, apapun yang kamu lakukan belum tentu membuahkan hasil manis. Erza pura-pura tersenyum, meski sebenarnya dia ingin menangis, sebelum mengunjungi kamar Natsu ia sempat berbincang dengan dokter.

_Flashback…_

"_Dok, apa tangan kanan Natsu yang patah bisa digerakkan kembali?"_

"_Kemungkinan besarnya tidak bisa, tetapi jangan berkecil hati, siapa tau dengan melakukan fisioterapi tangannya bisa bergerak kembali"_

"_Benarkah begitu?"_

"_Tetapi kemungkinannya juga kecil, hanya keajaiban yang bisa membuat tangannya bergerak kembali"_

Percaya keajaiban, apa ada hal seperti itu di dunia serba kejam ini? Erza memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya setelah membawa pakaian ganti untuk Natsu, ayah dan ibunya sedang konser di Eropa, tidak ada lagi Juvia-san yang bisa menjaganya seperti dulu. Mulai sekarang, kehidupan Natsu akan berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat, tetapi apa dia siap?

Bersambung…


	2. Festival Musim Panas

A/N : Maaf, sebenarnya Lucy muncul di chapter 3, ini terjadi karena kepikunan ane, maaf sekali lagi

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat rupanya, sudah beberapa minggu Natsu dirawat di rumah sakit, dan sudah berkali-kali pula ia menjalani fisioterapi, berkali-kali pula ia gagal. Setiap kali tangan kanannya digerakkan, Natsu pasti merasa kesakitan seakan tangannya "berhenti untuk menerima perintah" darinya. Erza-sensei selalu berada disampingnya, memberi semangat hingga Natsu bisa bertahan dari rasa sakit.

"Kamu pasti bisa, ingatlah tentang mimpi-mimpimu, kesenanganmu saat melukis, ingatlah semua itu!"

Begitulah yang selalu dikatakan oleh seorang Erza-sensei, berulang kali tanpa henti. Tetapi ada kalanya ia merasa ragu, melihat Natsu yang kesulitan benar-benar membuat kesempatan semakin menipis, dan mungkin tanpa disadari Natsu perlahan-lahan tau apakah tangannya bisa berfungsi normal kembali atau tidak.

_Hari Senin, siang hari di rumah sakit…_

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah" pinta Natsu secara tiba-tiba

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Hanya ingin berganti suasana, aku bosan berada di sini. Kumohon, aku ingin pulang, dengan begitu ayah dan ibu tidak akan curiga"

"Ba-baiklah, ibu akan urus administrasinya. Memang orangtua-mu kapan akan kembali ke Magnolia?"

"Entah, sudah beberapa minggu ini mereka tidak memberi kabar"

"Tenang saja, mereka akan pulang dengan selamat"

Natsu hanya mengiyakan perkataan guru lesnya itu, selesai mengurus administrasi keluar rumah sakit, Erza-sensei mengantar Natsu pulang ke rumahnya, begitu sepi karena tidak ada siapapun. Rumah besar yang kesepian? Bisa dikatakan begitu.

"Ibu akan menginap di sini, sekalian untuk menemanimu melakukan fisioterapi"

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Aku tidak ingin merepotkan sensei lebih dari ini"

"Tenang saja, lagipula ibu tinggal sendirian di apartemen, sama seperti rumah besar ini, ibu kesepian…"

Itulah keputusan yang dibuat oleh Erza-sensei, memutuskan untuk menemani Natsu hingga kedua orangtuanya pulang. Hanya berdua di rumah sebesar ini, apa tidak apa-apa? Selesai berbenah, Erza-sensei menyiapkan pena dan secarik kertas, ini semua demi fisioterapi Natsu.

"Sekarang menulislah di atas kertas ini, tulis apa saja yang kamu inginkan"

"Ba….baiklah" ucap Natsu agak ragu-ragu

Memegang bolpoin pun Natsu nampak kesulitan, seakan-akan ukuran bolpoin itu lebih besar dari dirinya. Memang ia berhasil memegangnya di beberapa menit pertama, tetapi ketika hendak menulis pena itu jatuh begitu saja, gagal menulis sepatah kata pun.

"Aku akan mencobanya sekali lagi"

Begitu terus hingga Erza-sensei menampilkan raut wajah yang terkesan takut, ngeri dan tidak tega. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesakitan, di sekitar wajahnya ada begitu banyak keringat bercucuran, sudah saatnya Natsu berhenti.

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan" perintah Erza tegas

"Tapi…."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Natsu, apa kamu ingin membantah perintah?"

"Jangan mengasihani aku! Aku tau sensei khawatir melihatku seperti ini, tetapi aku bisa, aku masih bisa melakukannya. Jika begini terus, bagaimana bisa aku melukis nanti?! Bagaimana jika ayah dan ibu bertanya tentang tangan kananku, apa yang harus kukatakan?!" ucap Natsu penuh amarah

Baru pertama kalinya Natsu membantah perintah gurunya sendiri, ia tetap melanjutkan fisioterapi tersebut, tetapi secara paksa Erza memegang tangan Natsu keras, memaksanya untuk berhenti menulis. Dia tidak bisa melawan ataupun melepaskan pegangan tersebut, tangannya serasa tidak bertenaga. Perlahan-lahan Erza melepaskannya, terdiam sejenak.

"Maaf membantah perintahmu, saya akan berhenti"

"Begini baru bagus, kita akan melanjutkannya nanti malam"

Mereka berdua sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar lorong rumah, sunyi tanpa kebisingan yang mengusik. Mendadak Natsu berhenti berjalan, ia memperhatikan sebuah ruangan dengan pintu berwarna putih, untuk sesaat ia sempat tersenyum sambil memandanginya selama beberapa saat.

"Di sinilah biasanya aku melukis"

"Kamu ingin kembali ke ruangan ini bukan?"

"Tentu saja! Maka dari itu aku akan berusaha"

Semangat yang bagus, puji Erza dalam hati. Untuk sesaat pula ia sempat tersenyum pilu, memang sekarang Natsu nampak bersemangat, tetapi apa semangat itu akan bertahan lama? Jika cepat menyerah itu bukan Natsu namanya.

_Malam hari pukul 19.00 di ruang makan…._

_PRAANNGGG….!_

Terdengar bunyi nyaring dari ruang makan, seperti ada benda yang pecah, merasa khawatir Erza langsung berlari menghampiri Natsu. Di lantai berserakan kaca pecah, pasti akibat perbuatan Natsu, memangnya siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

"Ada apa?"

"I…itu, aku ingin minum, tetapi saat kupegang gelasnya jatuh dan pecah"

"Apa tanganmu terluka? Kamu baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Erza bertubi-tubi

"Memangnya kenapa jika terluka?" balik Natsu bertanya dengan nada dingin

Nada bicaranya…apa Natsu pernah berbicara seperti ini? Mendadak hati Erza diliputi rasa khawatir, Natsu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya dan sorot matanya belum pernah semarah itu.

"Tangan kanan ini sudah tidak berguna, dia tidak akan pernah bisa kembali normal!"

"Bisa, pasti bisa. Bukankah kamu juga meyakini hal yang sama dengan ibu?!"

"Sekarang pikiranku berubah, aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan sensei!"

"Tapi kenapa, apa kamu merasa saya berbohong padamu?!" bentak Erza semakin keras

"Ya, benar sekali, sensei pasti sengaja mengatakan hal itu supaya aku tidak putus asa, supaya aku yakin jika tanganku bisa kembali normal"

"Hasilnya tidak secepat itu, kamu harus melakukannya berbulan-bulan, bahkan bertahun-tahun!"

"Tidak, tidak akan pernah bisa, aku tau jika tanganku tidak akan bisa digerakkan kembali"

"Memangnya kamu tau darimana? Beritau ibu!"

"Dua hari lalu…"

_Flashback…_

_Aku sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong rumah sakit, kupikir itu lebih baik dibandingkan mengurung diri di kamar, lagipula pasti sensei masih lama datangnya. Saat melewati belokan, tanpa sengaja aku mendengar ada dua suster sedang berbicara tentang pasien di kamar nomor 677, sudah jelas jika mereka membicarakan tentang diriku, merasa penasaran aku pun menguping._

"_Kasihan sekali anak muda itu" ucap suster pertama memulai pembicaraan_

"_Benar, padahal dengar-dengar dia itu seorang pelukis ternama"_

"_Patah tangannya terlalu parah, padahal jika tidak dengan melakukan fisioterapi beberapa bulan pasti bisa digerakkan kembali"_

"_Aku tidak tega memberitau hal ini padanya, begitu juga dengan dokter dan wanita itu" balas suster kedua nampak sedih_

"_Semoga saja terjadi keajaiban"_

_End flashback…_

"Jadi kamu sudah tau semuanya?"

"Ya, aku sudah mengetahui apa yang sensei sembunyikan dariku"

Hujan turun dengan begitu derasnya, menimbulkan bunyi yang terdengar begitu khas. Erza menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa, merasa lelah terus-menerus berdiri. Natsu hanya memandangi rintikan hujan dari balik jendela, terlihat murung tanpa tersenyum sedikitpun.

"Setelah ini, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" tanya Erza lagi

"Aku tidak tau, pupus sudah semua impianku, aku tidak bisa menjadi pelukis lagi"

"Kamu bisa, gunakanlah tangan kirimu, meski akan terasa sulit pada awalnya"

"Tidak enak rasanya menggunakan tangan kiri untuk melukis, mungkin aku harus menyerah…"

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dikatakan oleh Erza, mulutnya terkunci rapat, ikut merasakan kepedihan yang dialami Natsu. Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 24, seminggu lagi Natsu sudah harus masuk sekolah dan Erza akan berhenti menjadi guru lesnya.

"Seminggu lagi kamu akan masuk sekolah, sudah dipersiapkan semuanya?"

"Sudah" jawab Natsu singkat tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari jendela

"Tak lama lagi ibu akan berhenti menjadi guru lesmu"

"Aku tau"

Suasana menjadi hening lagi seketika, Erza memutuskan untuk menutup mulut, Natsu pasti sedang tidak dalam keadaan ingin mengobrol.

_Keesokan harinya…_

Wajah Natsu tak lagi secerah matahari, tidak ada lagi senyum yang terlihat dimukanya, semua sirna begitu saja dalam sehari. Melihatnya hanya membuat Erza semakin sedih, Natsu tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi "Natsu" yang dulu.

"Mungkin kamu tidak tertarik, tetapi ibu merasa harus memberitaumu"

"Langsung saja"

"Ada festival musim panas malam nanti, apa kamu mau kesana?"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana sendiri"

"Tidak mau ditemani?"

"Tidak"

Jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar tidak ikhlas bagi Erza, pasti karena muridnya yang bodoh itu merasa tidak enak hati untuk menolak. Ya setidaknya dicoba saja dahulu, mungkin bisa merubah suasana hati Natsu menjadi lebih baik, akan tetapi Erza berharap lebih dari itu.

"_Aku berharap jika Natsu pergi ke festival tersebut, hidupnya akan berubah"_

Terlalu berlebihan memang, tetapi tidak ada salahnya berharap, karena kita tidak akan pernah tau apa yang akan terjadi. Kalau pun harapan itu tidak terkabul, Tuhan pasti punya rencana yang lebih baik bagi Natsu.

_Malamnya di festival…_

Natsu POV

Entah mengapa untuk pertama kalinya aku membenci keramaian, padahal biasanya aku sangat suka suasana ramai festival. Harum jagung bakar, manisnya permen apel, hadiah-hadiah yang terlihat menarik pun gagal membuatku senang. Setiap kali datang ke festival musim panas, aku selalu membeli permen apel, ataupun mencoba beberapa permainan, tetapi kemana hilangnya semua perasaan itu?

_BRRAKK..!_

"Ittai…" ucap seorang wanita yang tidak sengaja menabrakku

"Ma..maaf, sampai jumpa" ujarnya berlalu

Ceroboh sekali, apa yang dia pikirkan sampai melamun begitu? Ya itu bukan urusanku, yang penting dia sudah minta maaf. Merasa bosan aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah, padahal aku baru beberapa menit berada di sana, daripada tersesat lebih baik pulang dan tidur. Hari sudah larut malam, bintang menyinari langit kala itu, mataku menatap kosong ke atas, bintang yang biasanya kukagumi kini sudah tidak, yang terpenting liburan tinggal sebentar lagi…

Bersambung…


	3. Hari Pertama Sekolah

Mengurung diri di rumah tanpa seorangpun yang menemani di sana, tepat pada hari Senin. Itulah yang Natsu lakukan pertama kali setelah liburan musim panas berakhir, ia tidak ingin pergi ke sekolah ataupun sekedar berbaur dengan teman-temannya, pasti mereka akan membicarakan yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya, itulah yang diyakini Natsu kini, meski belum tentu benar.

Kedua bola matanya memandang dari lantai dua, entah apa yang sedang dilihat olehnya pagi itu. Terdengar kicauan burung yang tengah bertenger di dahan pohon, terdengar riang dan merdu sangat, sampai-sampai Natsu tak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya. Beberapa tetangga tengah beraktivitas, ada pula yang bersiap-siap pergi ke sekolah, mencium punggung tangan ibunya dan kemudian pergi menaiki sepeda.

Semua diperhatikan dengan seksama, seakan dia sedang membuat laporan, perasaan bosan tak bisa disembunyikannya lebih lama lagi, ia benci tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mengisi waktu luang, semua terbuang begitu saja setiap detik dan menit.

_Tiiitt…tiiitt…._

Suara tersebut sempat membuat Natsu tertarik, sebuah mobil pindahan tengah menurunkan barang-barang, kemudian dibereskan sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat rapi. Natsu berusaha untuk tidak menonton pindahan rumah tersebut, tetapi rasa penasarannya tak lagi terbendung, ia segera turun tangga, membuka pintu dan melihat lebih dekat, rumah mereka bersebelahan dengan rumah Natsu, jadi tetangga baru?

"Halo" sapa seorang wanita berambut pirang menghampiri Natsu

"O…oh halo"

"Mulai sekarang kami akan menjadi tetanggamu, mohon bantuannya"

"Ah ya…aku juga mohon bantuannya"

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya, ingin menjabat tangan Natsu, dengan tangan kirinya Natsu pun menerima jabatan tangan tersebut, sempat tersirat kebingungan diwajahnya, meski tak lama kemudian ia kembali tersenyum.

"Sepertinya aku mengenalmu" ucap Natsu secara tiba-tiba

"Aku adalah orang yang menabrakmu di festival musim panas, untuk yang waktu itu maaf ya"

"Rupanya kamu, pantas saja wajahnya tidak asing" gumamnya mengalihkan pandangan

"Eh, ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku mau masuk dulu, bye"

Untuk awal perkenalan Natsu tidaklah terlalu ramah, yang penting sudah berkenalan bukan? Lagipula belum tentu mereka bisa akrab, belum tentu Natsu membutuhkannya, belum tentu juga ia menyukai kepribadian seorang Natsu Dragneel, sudut padangannya benar-benar berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, tidak ada lagi kata optimis dalam kamusnya.

"Hey! Kamu belum memberitau namamu!" teriaknya dari kejauhan

"Natsu" jawabnya singkat, terkesan acuh tak acuh

"Namaku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia! Aku berharap semoga kedepannya kita bisa lebih akrab"

Bisa lebih akrab? Lebih akrab dalam mimpimu mungkin, ucap Natsu dalam hati sambil cekikikan tidak jelas. Padahal ia berpikir jika seorang bernama Lucy Heartfilia itu akan membencinya, wanita itu benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak jalan pikirnya.

Saat masuk ke dalam rumah, Natsu kembali memperhatikan keluarga Heartfilia sedang pindahan, ada begitu banyak barang yang dibawa dan hampir semua tetangga sekitar membantu, hanya Natsu seorang yang tidak ikut, memang apa yang bisa dilakukan tangan kiri tanpa bantuan tangan kanan? Untuk sesaat Lucy sempat melontarkan senyum kearah Natsu dan dibalas dengan wajah datar olehnya.

"_Dia tau saja jika aku sedang memperhatikannya"_

Orang tipe seperti inilah yang paling dibenci Natsu, peka dalam segala hal, baik pada siapapun dan selalu tersenyum. Tidak semua orang pantas diperlakukan dengan baik, tidak semua orang suka disenyumi saat sedang berpapasan, Lucy tidak akan pernah bisa akrab denganku, gumam Natsu yakin.

_Keesokan harinya…_

_Krriinngg…krriingg…_

_CTEK!_

Sudah sehari semenjak keluarga Heartfilia pindah, sejak kemarin tak henti-hentinya Lucy tersenyum pada Natsu, mengetuk pintu rumahnya atau terkadang berteriak memanggil namanya, memastikan jika dia sedang berada di rumah dan tidak keluar. Anak itu berisik rupanya, sangat berisik bahkan, siapapun tidak akan tahan dengan sikapnya itu.

_Tok…tok…tok_

"Pasti dia"

Dengan terpaksa Natsu membuka pintu, memandangi Lucy mulai dari atas hingga bawah, sudah rapi dengan menggunakan seragam sekolah Fairy Tail, tunggu…dia satu sekolah? Natsu sempat terkejut, tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini, merasa malas ia segera menutup pintu, tetapi Lucy malah menahan Natsu untuk tidak melakukan hal tersebut.

"Tu….tunggu, pintunya jangan ditutup" ucap Lucy sambil memegang gagang pintu erat-erat

"Pergilah sekolah, ini bukan sekolah tau"

"Aku tau rumahmu bukan sekolah, dan aku juga tau jika kamu satu sekolah denganku"

"Lalu kenapa? Mau mengajakku berangkat bersama?"

"Yap, jadi persiapkanlah dirimu"

Siapa dia menyuruh-nyuruhku, tanpa mempedulikan ucapan Lucy, Natsu menutup pintu paksa dan berjalan hendak menaiki tangga, tetapi tiba-tiba saja Lucy mendobrak pintu keras, masuk ke dalam rumah dan menunjuk Natsu dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Natsu Dragneel, kau harus masuk sekolah karena itu adalah kewajibanmu sebagai pelajar"

"Berisik, aku mau tidur jadi keluarlah dari rumahku Heartfilia-san"

"Panggil aku Lucy, Lucy!" tegasnya

"Iya, iya, jadi Lucy keluarlah dari rumahku karena aku masih ngantuk"

"Tidak boleh, kau harus berganti pakaian, atau mungkin kamu ingin aku menggantikannya untukmu?" tanya Lucy iseng

Tidak tau malu dasar…dengan terpaksa lagi Natsu mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam, menyisir rambut dan memakai sepatu. Lucy nampak sangat senang karena Natsu telah berniat untuk masuk sekolah, padahal sebenarnya ia terpaksa sangat. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang, Lucy segera mempercepat jalannya sambil menarik tangan Natsu paksa.

"Hentikan, aku bisa jalan sendiri"

"Kamu pasti lama jika jalan sendiri, kita harus lebih cepat jika ingin tepat waktu"

"Oh iya, omong-omong kamu membawa jadwal pelajaran hari apa?" sambung Lucy

"Senin"

"Seharusnya Selasa, ayo balik ke rumahmu"

"Tapi katanya kamu tidak ingin terlambat"

"Asal ada niat, tidak pernah ada kata terlambat, ayo"

Ucapannya barusan terdengar bijak, membuat Natsu tidak bisa membantah, selesai memasukkan buku-buku mereka segera berangkat dengan berlari, kalau sampai terlambat sepuluh menit maka pintu gerbang akan ditutup. Untungnya jarak dari rumah ke sekolah tidaklah terlalu jauh, Fairy Tail adalah sekolah untuk kalangan atas, dan sekolah ini sebenarnya adalah sekolah seni, jadi sangat cocok untuk Natsu ataupun orang-orang yang menyukai seni.

"Syukurlah kita tidak terlambat"

"Ya syukurlah" ujar Natsu pelan seperti berbisik

Natsu dan Lucy berada di kelas yang sama, benar-benar suatu kebetulan yang sangat tidak terduga. Benar saja pelajaran sudah dimulai dan semua penghuni kelas menyoroti mereka berdua, termasuk guru yang sedang mengajar.

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru. Perkenalkan dirimu"

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Lucy Heartfilia, mohon bantuannya"

"Baru masuk sudah terlambat"

"Sudah jelas dia itu tidak disiplin"

Semakin banyak mulut-mulut yang mempergunjingkan Lucy, semua terdengar sangat jelas, pasti Lucy juga mendengarnya, akan tetapi dia hanya tersenyum seperti kemarin. Mereka pun diperbolehkan duduk, selama pelajaran berlangsung Natsu hanya melamun, pikirannya melayang-layang seperti selembar kertas di udara, baru kali ini ia merasa bosan dengan penjelasan guru.

"Baiklah, sekian untuk hari ini, terima kasih"

Selesai juga akhirnya…terlalu banyak catatan hari ini, memang seharusnya aku tidak masuk, gumam Natsu dalam hati, ini semua salahnya karena langsung menuruti perkataan Lucy begitu saja, semua orang tengah membicarakannya saat ini, ada apa dengan si pelukis ternama? Kenapa dia tidak mencatat tadi? Bukankah itu pelajaran kesukaannya? Jangan-jangan dia merasa sok hingga malas mencatat, semua mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang Natsu, membuatnya terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Hey, ayo berteman" ajak Lucy kepada beberapa orang yang sedang mengobrol

Tanpa berkata apapun mereka pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Lucy, membuatnya sempat berwajah murung. Untuk sesaat Natsu sempat merasa heran, apa karena terlambat semua menjauhinya? Tetapi itu terlalu aneh, apa mungkin mereka tau jika Lucy memiliki perangi yang buruk? Terlalu cepat untuk menilai seperti itu, entah apa alasannya pada hari ini Lucy sendirian tanpa seorangpun yang mengajaknya bicara.

_Ding..dong..ding…dong_

Bel pulang berbunyi dengan nyaring, membuat semua penghuni sekolah bergegas untuk pulang. Natsu sempat memperhatikan Lucy dari jauh, ia tetap tersenyum meski tadi sempat murung, mendadak Natsu merasa terlalu mempedulikan Lucy, ada apa ini? Rasa kasihan-kah, iba-kah? Apapun itu Natsu sama sekali tidak menyukainya.

Karena jalan pulang mereka searah, Lucy dan Natsu pun pulang bersama, meski tidak ada kesepakatan seperti itu di antara mereka.

"Semua menjauhimu hari ini" ucap Natsu tanpa disadari olehnya

"Ya, semua seperti membenciku, padahal aku tidak berbuat apapun"

"Tidak perlu memiliki banyak teman, asal ada seorang teman yang berarti buatmu dia sudah cukup"

"Kau benar, satu teman berarti sudah cukup"

Percakapan singkat tersebut membuat Lucy kembali semangat, siapa sangka seorang Natsu yang cuek bisa berkata seperti itu, mungkin diam-diam tanpa disadari Natsu sudah mempedulikan Lucy dibanding siapapun selain orangtuanya.

"_Benci ya…mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, tetapi aku juga tidak sepenuhnya tertarik untuk berteman dengan orang seperti Lucy, merasa tidak cocok saja"_

"_Natsu begitu baik padaku, tetapi dia tidak terlalu suka denganku, apa kami bisa berteman?"_

_Sesampainya di rumah…._

"Ini" ucap Lucy sambil menyodorkan sebuah buku catatan

"Untuk apa?" tanya Natsu yang terlihat seperti orang bodoh

"Tentu saja untukmu mencatat, tadi aku melihatmu tidak mencatat sama sekali, jadi aku akan meminjamkannya"

"Oh"

"Besok dikembalikan ya, kalau tidak Kamis"

"Baiklah, terima kasih"

Buku catatan Lucy….pandang Natsu dengan mata berbinar, baru kali ini ada orang lain yang meminjamkan buku catatan padanya, dan hanya Lucy seorang yang melakukan hal itu. Untuk sesaat ia sempat tersenyum, tetapi mendadak senyum itu kembali sirna.

"_Jika Lucy tau mengenai rahasiaku, apa dia akan tetap melakukan hal ini? Meminjamkan catatan pada orang sepertiku, dia salah…tidak seharusnya itu dilakukan…"_

Bersambung…

A/N : Ah ya, sebenarnya ini hanya sekedar basa-basiku, tetapi ad satu periview yang benar-benar bikin aku kangen, dia terus meriview cerita2 aku, bahkan memberi semangat. Cc Momo Katsuhira-chan, kalo misalnya kamu baca cerita aku boleh riview lagi? Maaf ya kalau yang lain merasa terganggu . sekali ini hanya sekedar basa-basi, jaa nee!


	4. Nyawa Kedua

Seusai Lucy memasuki rumahnya, Natsu langsung berlari menuju tukang foto copy yang tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya, kebetulan di sana sedang sepi, padahal biasanya sekitar jam satu siang tempat itu selalu ramai dikerumuni tetangga sekitar, ya sekedar membeli peralatan tulis ataupun barang-barang lainnya.

"Aku ingin fotocopy"

"Yang mana?"

"Dari halaman satu sampai empat"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar"

Meski tidak dicatat setidaknya di fotocopy, suara bising dari alat fotocopy sama sekali tidak mengusik baginya, Natsu hanya terdiam melihat catatan-catatan tersebut selesai di fotocopy, setelah ini apa yang akan dia lakukan? Sudah jelas bukan mempelajarinya untuk ulangan harian, dia sendiri baru ingat jika besok ada ulangan.

"_Tangan kananku tidak bisa menulis, bagaimana nanti aku mengerjakan ulangan?"_

Pikirannya benar-benar linglung, ia tidak tau bagaimana menghadapi hari esok, bisa saja tidak masuk dengan alasan sakit, tetapi pasti Lucy akan mencarinya dan mengajaknya berangkat sekolah seperti tadi pagi, jika sudah begini harus bagaimana? Natsu sama sekali tidak ingin memberitaukan tentang tangan kanannya, cukup dia dan Erza-sensei saja yang tau.

Setelah membayar ia segera beranjak dari tempat tersebut, pulang menuju rumahnya. Saat memasuki rumah, kedua bola matanya sempat memandangi telepon, sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya ayah dan ibu tidak menelpon, apa mereka baik-baik saja? Natsu sempat merasa khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa, kalau itu terjadi apa nantinya Natsu akan tinggal sendirian?

"Mungkin aku harus mengunjungi tempat itu"

Pemakaman adalah tempat yang Natsu maksud, matanya kesana-kemari mencari batu nisan bernama Juvia Lockser, siapa lagi kalau bukan pelayan keluarga Dragneel. Setelah ditemukan, Natsu menaruh serangkaian bunga di atas tanah, berdoa dan mengelus-elus batu nisan tersebut, semenjak tangannya patah Natsu sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mengunjungi makam Juvia-san.

"Maaf baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang, Juvia-san tidak marah bukan?"

"Tangan kananku patah, sebelum mengetahuinya sayang Juvia-san sudah meninggal saat di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit"

"Jadi aku tidak akan pernah lagi melukis, tidak ada lagi Natsu si pelukis ternama, Natsu si pelukis jenius, itu hanyalah masa lalu. Sekarang aku hanya seorang anak SMA biasa yang tangannya cacat"

"Mungkin Juvia-san kecewa, tetapi ini adalah jalan yang aku pilih. Yang lebih penting ayah dan ibu belum pulang dari Eropa, aku takut terjadi apa-apa pada mereka"

"Maka dari itu, lindungliah kedua orangtuaku dari surga, aku mohon…aku tidak ingin tinggal sendirian, aku tidak ingin kesepian…"

Usai mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, air mata mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya, Natsu terus membiarkannya berjatuhan, belum pernah dia setakut ini, belum pernah dia sesedih ini, hatinya terasa sakit ketika berkunjung ke makan Juvia-san, orang yang amat berharga bagi seorang Natsu Dragneel. Puas menangis, Natsu langsung pergi menuju rumahnya dan dia kembali mengurung diri di kamar.

"Natsu, hey apa kamu ada di dalam? Natsu!" teriak seseorang dari luar

Lagi-lagi Lucy, dia selalu mengganggu sejak pindahan kemari, entah apa maksud dan tujuannya Natsu sama sekali tidak peduli, hari ini dia lelah, amat lelah…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Tidak terdengar suara jam weker ataupun teriakan Lucy dari rumah, pagi itu amatlah tenang, sangat tenang bahkan. Inilah yang kuinginkan, pagi yang tenang tanpa seorangpun yang menyuruhku bangun dan berangkat ke sekolah, gumam Natsu tersenyum kecil dibalik selimut.

_Tap…tap…tap…_

Suara itu seperti langkah kaki seseorang, apa jangan-jangan maling? Tetapi siapa yang mau mencuri pagi-pagi begini, kalaupun itu maling berarti orang tersebut hanyalah kelas teri, tetapi tiba-tiba pikiran Natsu berubah setelah mendengar teriakan.

"Natsu! Di mana kamu?! Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh tau"

Terdengar lantang, lebih lantang dari sebelumnya, merasa panik Natsu langsung bersembunyi di dalam lemari, menutupnya dengan kencang dan kemudian menghela nafas lega, Lucy tidak akan bisa menemukanku di dalam sini, ujarnya penuh keyakinan.

_BLAM!_

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!" panggil Lucy beberapa kali

Ia mencari kesana-kemari, tetapi semenjak tadi tak terlihat batang hidung Natsu, kasurnya berantakan jelas sekali jika Natsu sudah bangun, tetapi dia bersembunyi di mana? Itulah yang menjadi pertanyaan Lucy kini, seperti bermain petak umpet saja.

"Hey, jangan bermain petak umpet sekarang, kamu bisa terlambat jika tidak segera bersiap-siap"

"_Kamu pikir aku peduli, cepatlah pergi, aku sudah tidak tahan"_

Jika Lucy tidak pergi beberapa menit lagi, mungkin Natsu akan mati kehabisan udara, lemari tersebut sangatlah sempit untuk seorang anak SMA sepertinya. Suara langkah kaki Lucy semakin dekat menuju lemari, langsung saja ia menjadi dag-dig-dug, bagaimana jika ketahuan?

"Baiklah, aku menyerah, aku akan pergi"

Benar saja, Lucy membuka pintu dan keluar dari rumah Natsu dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tujuh pas, kalau pergi sekarang pasti akan terlambat seperti kemarin, apa anak itu tidak takut dimarahi? Apalagi pelajaran pertama di hari Rabu adalah matematika, matilah kau Lucy…

"Anak itu selalu sial, pasti karena dia mengejarku terus-menerus, coba saja kalau tidak, itu lebih baik untuk kita berdua Heartfilia-san" ucapnya pelan memperhatikan Lucy dari balik jendela kamar

Lucy POV

Aneh, kemana perginya si Natsu itu? Aku yakin jika kemarin-kemarin dia masih ada di rumah, bahkan aku melihatnya berada di tempat fotocopy sambil memegang buku catatanku. Dia itu malas atau bagaimana? Bahkan catatan pun sampai harus di fotocopy. Hari ini aku kembali terlambat seperti kemarin, dan sialnya pelajaran pertama adalah matematika.

Selama beberapa menit aku dimarahi oleh seorang guru killer bernama Laxus-sensei, semua yang ada di dalam kelas cekikan melihatku dimarahi habis-habisan, beliau menyuruhku berdiri di luar sampai jam pelajaran selesai, seharusnya Natsu juga dimarahi bersamaku, tetapi untuk hari ini harus kuakui dia beruntung.

"Awas saja jika aku berhasil menemukanmu"

Aku tidak memiliki alasan spesial untuk berteman dengan Natsu, hanya saja aku merasa dia kesepian sama sepertiku, maka dari itu lebih baik jika kita berteman, aku yakin tidak akan ada pengkhianatan ataupun tikam dari belakang, karena aku juga yakin jika Natsu adalah anak yang baik, hanya saja cuek dan tidak jujur.

"Tetapi kenapa dia menjauhiku, apa aku terlalu berlebihan?"

Atau jangan-jangan, anak itu mengetahui rahasiaku?

_Setelah pulang sekolah…_

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?" tanya ibuku sambil menonton tv

"Biasa saja" jawabku datar dan sedikit kesal

"Sudah mendapatkan teman?"

"Belum, hari ini Natsu tidak masuk sekolah, semua memperbincangkanku, semua menajuhiku sama seperti kemarin"

"Tenanglah, kamu pasti bisa memiliki teman"

"Tapi bu…aku…bahkan Natsu juga sepertinya menjauhiku"

"Jika ibu lihat-lihat dia itu orangnya pemalu, agak sulit mendekati orang sepertinya, tetapi jika kamu terus berusaha dia akan menjawab keinginanmu"

"Benar juga, lagipula baru dua hari kami bertemu, aku akan menjadikannya temanku, dengan begitu masa-masa SMA akan terlalui dengan lebih indah"

"Berusahalah, ibu mendoakanmu"

"Baik!"

Kemampuanku memang terbatas sebagai seorang manusia, tetapi usahaku tidak memiliki batasan maksimal ataupun minimal, aku mohon jawablah keinginanku Natsu…

Normal POV

_Di kediaman Natsu…_

_KRIINNNG…KRIINNNG…_

"Halo? Kediaman keluarga Dragneel"

"Natsu, kenapa tadi kamu tidak masuk?!" teriak seorang perempuan dengan suara yang terdengar asing

"Siapa kamu? Maaf mugkin salah sambung"

"Aku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia, apa kamu sudah lupa padaku?!"

"Oh rupanya kamu, suaramu berbeda sekali saat di telepon"

"Di…diam! Jadi kenapa kamu tidak masuk? Hari ini kan ada ulangan"

"Ya aku tau, lalu kenapa?"

"Artinya kamu harus belajar, mintalah ulangan susulan pada Yajima-sensei"

"Oh, bye"

_Tuut…tuut…_

Memang tidak seharusnya Natsu membanting gagang telepon begitu saja, tetapi kelakukan anak ini sudah semakin keterlaluan, bagaimana bisa dia tau nomor telepon padahal tidak pernah diberitau, atau jangan-jangan dia membuka buku telepon di meja ruang tamu? Benar-benar stalker, jangan-jangan dia juga tau nomor handphoneku, jika sudah begitu tiada hari tanpa SMS dan telepon…gumam Natsu lemas setiap kali mengingatnya…

_Tingtungtangtingtung…_

Itukan suara…langsung saja Natsu menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan kilat, benar saja ponselnya berdering karena menerima SMS dari nomor tidak dikenal, pasti Lucy, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.

_From : 08571xxx_

_Aku bertanya kenapa kamu tidak masuk, kenapa teleponnya ditutup begitu saja?_

"Apa sih maumu, tidak bosan mengusikku setiap hari?" ujarnya kesal

_To : 08571xxx_

_Maaf, tetapi kamu salah sambung, ini bukan nomor Natsu Dragneel_

Sia-sia saja menulis seperti itu, Lucy bukanlah orang yang mudah dibohongi, akhirnya Natsu memutuskan untuk mengganti pesan teksnya, bukan karena kasihan atau apa, membohonginya sama saja cari ribut.

_To : 08571xxx_

_Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya sibuk, jadi jangan mengangguku lagi oke?_

_SEND!_

_Tingtungtangtingtung…_

"Cepat sekali mengetiknya"

_From : 08571xxx_

_Besok kamu masuk tidak? Sibuk apanya kamu tidak terlihat seperti orang sibuk. Pokoknya besok kamu harus masuk, dan jangan lupa buku catatanku._

_To : 08571xxx_

_Baiklah, baiklah, besok aku akan masuk dan mengembalikan buku catatanmu, jadi urusan kita sudah selesai, bye!_

_SEND!_

"Mungkin aku harus mengsave nomor hpnya, dia bisa berguna juga"

Seperti memanfaatkan kedengarannya, menurut Natsu sendiri lebih baik begitu dibandingkan harus menjadi temannya. Hari sudah sore, waktu berjalan dengan cepat sekali hari ini, lebih cepat dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, apa semua karena SMS dan telepon dari Lucy? Tetapi bagaimana hal itu terjadi? Lucu…

_Keesokan harinya…_

Dengan perasaan gelisah seorang perempuan berambut pirang tengah menunggu seseorang di depan pintu gerbang sekolah, sesekali ia melirik jam tangan berwarna pink itu, bukan hanya sesekali bahkan terlalu sering. Batang hidungnya belum terlihat dari tadi, apa jangan-jangan dia ingkar janji?

"_Kamu harus percaya pada Natsu, jangan datangi rumahnya, biarkan dia datang sendiri dan menepati janjinya, oke?"_

Kalau bukan karena nasehat ibunya, perempuan tersebut pasti akan mendatangi kediaman keluarga Dragneel, seperti kemarin-kemarin. Lucy memandangi langit, bola matanya terlihat berkilau diterpa sinar mentari pagi, pasti lebih indah jika dilihat bersama teman. Padangannya kembali menatap lurus ke depan, mengembang senyum di bibir merahnya itu, orang yang ditunggu-tunggu olehnya sedari tadi sudah datang.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga"

"A…aku sudah berjanji, sudah pasti akan ditepati, ini buku catatanmu"

"Yosh, terima kasih. Ayo masuk"

Masuk berduaan ke dalam kelas, seperti pacaran saja. Natsu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, merasa malu karena orang di sekitar menggosipkan mereka, apa tidak ada topik yang lebih menarik dibandingkan kami berdua?! Teriak Natsu dalam hatinya merasa kesal.

"Pelajaran pertama matematika, membosankan sekali" gerutu Lucy yang terdengar sangat jelas

"Pasti kemarin kamu dimaraihi oleh Laxus-sensei"

"Tau saja, atau jangan-jangan kamu masuk hanya saja tidak menampakkan diri dan kabur?" duganya yang membuat Natsu salting

"Bu-bukan, mana mungkin aku seperti itu, ja…jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang aneh, aku bukan ninja tau!"

Mendengar Natsu berbicara gelagapan cukup membuat Lucy tertawa kecil, dia tidak pernah melihat Natsu sepanik itu, siapa sangka orang sepertinya bisa membuat orang lain tertawa.

"_Sudah kuduga dia adalah orang yang menarik!"_

_Ding..dong…ding..dong_

Dan pelajaran pertama di hari Kamis pun dimulai, seorang wanita berambut merah scarlet memasuki kelas tersebut, menaruh bukunya di atas meja dan kemudian memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Erza Scarlet, kalian bisa memanggil saya Erza-sensei. Untuk sementara saya akan menggantikan posisi Laxus-sensei dikarenakan dia sedang sakit"

"Erza….sensei?" gumam Natsu kemudian bengong

Lagi-lagi kebetulan yang tidak terduga kembali terjadi, Natsu hanya bengong melihat Erza-sensei tengah mengajar dengan gaya khasnya itu, tidak ada yang lebih mengenal beliau dibandingkan Natsu sendiri. Baginya Erza-sensei seperti naik pangkat dari guru les menjadi guru matematika di SMA Seni Fairy Tail, itu tidak terlalu berpengaruh padanya, hanya saja tidak ada yang tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya.

_Saat istirahat…_

"Natsu, kemari sebentar" ucap Erza-sensei ketika Natsu sedang melahap sepotong roti

"Ba…baiklah"

Natsu POV

Secara tiba-tiba Erza-sensei memanggilku, jadi takut sendiri, apa beliau akan memarahiku karena selama pelajaran berlangsung aku tidak memperhatikan?

"Bukankah itu Natsu, untuk apa ya dia dipanggil Erza-sensei?"

"Pasti karena dia tidak memperhatikan"

"Anak itu tingkahnya semakin keterlaluan saja"

"Biar tau rasa dia dimarahi oleh guru baru"

Menjengkelkan sekali mereka, tidak bosan-bosannya memperbincangkanku dari dulu. Situasi seperti ini bukanlah pertama kalinya, sejak awal semua orang sudah membenciku, ya alasannya tidak lain adalah karena kemampuanku yang berada di atas rata-rata, ketika aku jatuh ke bawah otomatis mereka pasti akan menjelek-jelekkanku terus-menerus.

"_Eh, ruang seni? Tapi kenapa?"_

Erza-sensei mengajakku ke ruang seni, ada apa? Kenapa bukan ruang guru? Sekarang aku benar-benar dibuat heran olehnya, di sini begitu sepi, hanya ada kami berdua dan suara dari luar yang tengah bermain sepak bola.

"Kenapa sensei membawaku kesini?"

"Apa kamu masih melukis?"

"Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan, saya tidak akan lagi melukis"

"Tapi kenapa? Bukankah kamu memiliki janji dengan ibu?"

"Maaf, janji itu tidak akan pernah bisa saya tepati, sensei tau sendiri bukan kondisi tangan saya saat ini?"

"Tentu saja tau, tetapi kamu bisa melatih tangan kirimu. Natsu, ibu mohon melukislah kembali, kamu tidak bisa hidup tanpa melukis bukan?"

"A…apa maksudnya? Saya masih bisa hidup tanpa melukis!"

"Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, melukis sudah bagaikan nyawa kedua bagimu, jadi jangan membuang nyawa keduamu begitu saja, jika begitu kamu akan setengah hidup"

"DIAM! Aku sudah putuskan tidak akan lagi melukis, pasti lukisanku tidak akan sebagus dulu,lalu siapa yang mau membelinya, siapa?!"

"Ibu akan membelinya, sejelek apapun lukisanmu ibu akan membelinya, berapapun harganya, mau mahal mau murah, akan ibu beli!"

"Erza-sensei…"

"Natsu, ibu mohon padamu, melukislah kembali, semua orang di dunia pasti juga berpikiran sama, mereka tidak pernah membenci karyamu, apapun yang kamu buat semua orang pasti suka. Percayalah pada ibu"

"Kenapa…kenapa sensei sangat memperhatikanku? Padahal aku sudah putus asa, tetapi sensei selalu menyemangatiku, kenapa, kenapa?"

"Ibu sayang padamu, maka dari itu ibu ingin kamu sukses, menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal, melanjutkan perjalanan panjangmu"

Aku tidak bisa berkata apapun saat ini, air mataku menetes begitu saja, semua yang dikatakan Erza-sensei sangatlah benar, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa melukis, aku tidak tau cara menghabiskan waktu luang selain dengan melukis, tapi tetap saja aku sudah terlanjur putus ada orang yang mampu membuatku bangkit? Jika ada kumohon bantu aku…

Bersambung…

Balasan riview :

Ferarui : Thx ya udh riview :D Ok deh kpn2 mampir lg buat riview, oke?

Anonim : Oke dehh, klo udh update jgn lupa riview. Terima kasih :D

K. : Hehehe, makasih udh blg ceritany kece, tgg kelanjutannya oke? Thx udh riview

A/N : Maaf kalau telat, saya males banget buka ffn. Semoga aja cerita ini bisa dapet 10 riview atau lebih, mohon bantuannya ya minna :)


	5. Janji

Lucy POV

Kumainkan jari-jemariku, merasa gelisah setelah mendengar percakapan Natsu dengan Erza-sensei, hari ini aku baru mengetahui rahasia yang disembunyikan oleh seorang Natsu Dragneel dari semua orang. Dari percakapan tersebut aku sudah tau jika tangan kanan Natsu patah, padahal dia adalah seorang pelukis ternama yang sudah terkenal hingga ke penjuru dunia. Sesaat hatiku merasa sedih, apa tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan agar dia kembali melukis?

"Kalau begitu saya pergi dulu ke kelas"

"Pertimbangkanlah lagi, jangan sembarangan memutuskan untuk berhenti" nasehat Erza-sensei

Langsung saja aku bersembunyi, berusaha supaya Natsu tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Ia terus berjalan menuju kelas, sedangkan aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Kuputar otakku, berusaha mencari akal supaya Natsu kembali melukis, sepertinya diam-diam tanpa kusadari Natsu memperhatikan gerak-gerikku sedari tadi, hanya saja dia memilih diam dan memperhatikan dari jauh.

"_Mungkin dengan 'itu' bisa" _

"Siang Natsu" sapaku tersenyum

"Ada apa? Mau mengangguku lagi?" terka Natsu yang tidak-tidak

"Bukan itu, bisa tidak kamu berhenti berprasangka buruk sehari saja?!"

"Bisa ke orang lain, tetapi tidak denganmu"

"Hey, apa kamu suka komik?" tanya yang terdengar seperti basa-basi

"Dulu aku sering membacanya, tetapi sekarang tidak, memang kenapa?"

"Aku memiliki komik yang bagus, bacalah" ucapku memberikan komik yang cukup tebal tersebut

"Ya sudah, aku akan membacanya setelah pulang sekolah"

"Kalau sudah selesai kembalikan, lalu beritau aku apa komiknya bagus atau tidak"

"Baiklah, baiklah, putri banyak omong"

Loh, apa maksudnya memanggilku "putri banyak omong" memang sih keluarga Heartfilia sangatlah kaya, wajar saja jika aku dipanggil tuan putri, tetapi aku tidak sepenuhnya menyukai panggilan itu. Bel usai istirahat berbunyi, segera aku duduk dibangku dan mempersiapkan mata pelajaran, kalau tidak salah sekarang pelajaran menggambar, bagaimana dengan Natsu ya?

"Anak-anak, keluarkan buku gambar kalian, tema kita hari ini adalah pemandangan"

"Sensei" panggil Natsu mengangkat tangan

"Ya ada apa Natsu?"

"Tanganku sakit, apa boleh aku ke UKS?"

"Baiklah, jika sakit obatilah tanganmu itu"

"Diobati pun sia-sia…" gumam Natsu sambil melewati guru yang tengah mengajar

Gumam-an itu terdengar sangat jelas, pasti dia merasa marah karena tangannya diungkit-ungkit, semua anak membicarakan hal tersebut dengan berbisik, mereka semua tidak mengerti apapun tentang kondisi Natsu, mereka hanya merasa iri karena kemampuan Natsu yang berada di atas rata-rata, mereka tidak berhak mejelek-jelekkan Natsu…

"Apa kau merasa marah karena pacarmu disindir, Lucy Heartfilia?" ledek seseorang yang berada di sebelah kananku

"Diam, dia itu temanku bukan pacarku" balasku merasa kesal

"Lalu kenapa kalian berdua berjalan bersama menuju kelas? Apalagi kalau bukan pacaran"

Kukepalkan tangan kananku, berusaha untuk meredam amarah, tetapi pada akhirnya gagal, karena larut dalam amarah aku berdiri, berteriak begitu saja di depan guru dan semua penghuni kelas.

"Kalian tidak mengerti apapun tentang Natsu! Kalian tidak berhak menjelek-jelekkannya, memang Natsu bukanlah dia yang dulu, akan tetapi karyanya akan tetap dikenang sampai kapanpun, mana boleh kalian iri hanya karena dia lebih hebat, bukankah seharusnya kalian berusaha untuk melampaui dia?!"

"Dan kamu Lisanna, jangan menyebarkan gosip yang aneh tentang kami berdua!"

Ujarku kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas, apa-apaan aku ini, perbuatanku tadi pasti sangat keterlaluan di mata mereka, resikonya adalah aku akan semakin dibenci, tetapi aku yakin jika hal yang kuperbuat ini adalah benar, terserah mereka saja, aku tidak butuh teman yang suka menggosipkan kejelekan orang lain.

Normal POV

Jam pelajaran pun berakhir, semua berhamburan keluar kelas, bel istirahat kedua berbunyi, rata-rata murid lebih memilih berada di luar kelas dan berjalan-jalan. Hanya Lucy yang berbeda sendiri, ia lebih memilih duduk sendirian di dalam kelas tanpa seorangpun di sana, meski tak lama kemudian Natsu datang dengan raut wajah datar seperti tadi pagi.

"Sendirian saja" ucap Natsu memulai pembicaraan

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Sepertinya kamu sedang marah, aku sudah mendengarnya"

"Tentang aku yang membelamu dan berteriak-teriak selama jam pelajaran berlangsung?" tanya Lucy ketus

"Ya, yang itu. Jadi kamu sudah tau kondisiku yang sebenarnya?"

"Begitulah, aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu dan Erza-sensei sedang berbincang, dan akhirnya aku tau hal yang kamu sembunyikan dari semua orang"

"Sudah terlanjur tau mau diapakan lagi, tetapi aku ingin berterima kasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena sudah membelaku, kamu adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang melakukannya"

Orang pertama dan terakhir? Terdengar cukup manis bagi Lucy, untuk pertama kalinya Natsu kembali tersenyum, dan dia hanya menunjukkan senyuman itu kepada Lucy seorang, sukses membuatnya salah tingkah.

"_Senyum itu seperti bunga, tetapi bunga apa ya?"_

Cerah , penuh ketulusan juga semangat, bunga apa ya yang cocok menggambarkan senyuman seorang Natsu Drganeel? Kalau dipikir-pikir bunga mawar tidaklah cocok, begitu juga dengan bunga lainnya, jadi bunga apa? Rupanya Lucy juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Erza-sensei.

"Sebuah kemajuan ya.." gumam seseorang dari balik pintu kelas

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Erza-sensei, mantan guru les Natsu. Mungkin doanya dahulu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan, baginya Natsu yang bisa tersenyum setelah kecelakaan tersebut merupakan kemajuan yang amat besar, siapa tau nanti ia kembali memiliki semangat untuk melukis, semoga saja.

_Setelah pulang sekolah…_

Merasa lelah, Natsu langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, mengacak-acak tasnya mencari sebuah buku dan kemudian mengambilnya. Komik adalah buku yang Natsu maksud, ia memperhatikan cover depannya dengan seksama, membulak-balik isinya dan membaca dari awal. Tak sampai sejam pun dia sudah selesai membaca, matanya menunjukkan decak kagum, berusaha mencari tau siapa pembuat komik tersebut.

"Lucy Heartfilia?"

Apa mungkin dia? Ini tidak salah bukan? Anak itu seorang komikus? Mendadak kepala Natsu terasa penuh akan ingatan masa lalu, nama itu sering didengarnya, nama itu tidaklah asing, tulisannya pun tidak asing di mata Natsu, tanpa pikir dua kali dia langsung mengacak-acak seisi kamarnya, berusaha mencari kardus berisi komik pada zaman dia masih SMP. Semua komik koleksinya dibuat oleh Lucy Heartfilia, ia memiliki semua volumenya, semua karyanya!

"Ini tanda tangan Lucy…" ujarnya pelan sambil mengusap-usap tanda tangan tersebut, berada di halaman paling depan debut pertama dari seorang komikus Lucy

Bahkan Natsu memiliki tanda tangan Lucy di komiknya, mengingatnya sempat membuat Natsu tersenyum lagi, jadi aku adalah fans berat seorang komikus bernama Lucy Heartfilia? Gumamnya dalam hati, terdiam sejenak mengenang masa lalu.

"Bukankah dia orang yang menginspirasiku untuk melukis?"

Alasannya melukis tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena Lucy, kenapa bisa aku membenci orang yang menginspirasiku untuk melukis? Ya lagipula kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya, wajar bukan jika lupa? Natsu mengganti sepatu dan pakaiannya, pergi ke toko buku terdekat, mencari volume lanjutan dari komik yang dibacanya, ternyata sudah berlanjut sampai volume lima, langsung saja Natsu memborong semua yang belum dia punya, langsung pulang ke rumah terburu-buru ingin membaca.

"_Sudah lama aku tidak segembira ini, hanya karena satu volume komik senyumku kembali, lucu…"_

Banyak hal yang tidak terduga akhir-akhir ini, hidup memang tidak pernah bosan memberi kejutan.

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah…_

Langkah kakinya begitu cepat, semakin dipercepat setelah tau jika kelas sudah berada di depan mata. Iris mata kehitaman itu tengah mencari sesosok wanita berambut pirang, sambil mengenggam komik ditangan kirinya, ia pergi menghampiri seorang di bangku depan.

"Lucy…" panggilnya dengan nafas terengah-engah, membuat sang pemilik nama heran

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu?"

"Komik yang kamu berikan kemarin…kamu bukan yang membuatnya?"

"Ya, akhirnya kau sadar juga" jawabnya tersenyum kecil

"Komik itu sangat bagus, aku langsung mencari lanjutannya di toko buku, ternyata sudah tertinggal cukup banyak hehehe…"

"Syukurlah jika kamu menyukainya"

"Sebenarnya aku ini fans beratmu, a-aku memiliki semua karyamu sejak SMP. Gambarmu benar-benar sempurna, alur ceritanya pun menarik, pembuat manga shoujo terbaik pada masanya, sempat membuat manga shounen juga, benar-benar hebat!" ujar Natsu penuh kekaguman

"Kamu benar-benar fans beratku, jadi malu" sisi lain dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia, sempat membuat Natsu tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas, terlihat lucu baginya

"Tapi kamu sempat berhenti beberapa tahun membuat komik, kenapa?" tanya Natsu penuh kekecewaan

"Itu rahasia, kamu akan tau jika sudah saatnya. Aku juga tau tentang dirimu, Natsu Dragneel seorang pelukis ternama, mulai melukis sejak SMP kelas dua, semua orang memuji jika lukisanmu seperti pro dan lukisan yang paling kusukai adalah 'Senja di Fiore' benar-benar seperti hidup"

"Semua itu hanyalah masa lalu sekarang"

"Kamu bisa jika berusaha lagi sekarang, masih ada tangan kirimu bukan? Gunakanlah, aku tidak sabar ingin segera melihat karya barumu"

"Jika jelek bagaimana?"

"Tidak apa-apa, sejelek apapun akan kubeli"

"Kamu meniru perkataan Erza-sensei kemarin"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama untuk pertama kali, memang tidak ada yang lucu, hanya saja begitu menyenangkan, membuat suasana di antara mereka menjadi lebih cair dan hangat.

"Aku tidak tau, tetapi mungkin aku akan kembali melukis"

"Benarkah? Kamu harus menepati janjimu"

"He..hey, aku tidak janji!"

"Kupikir kamu serius" ucap Lucy menggembungkan pipinya, hampir membuat Natsu tertawa

"Kalau begitu, kamu juga harus berjanji padaku, jangan pernah berhenti berkarya, oke? Aku selalu menunggu karya-karyamu yang lain"

"Baiklah, ayo saling mengaitkan jari kelingking"

Dari sinilah perjuangan Natsu kembali dimulai, tetapi kabar tentang orangtua Natsu mulai menyebar luas dan hampir sampai ditelinganya.

Bersambung…


	6. Senja di Halaman Rumah

Tangan kirinya memegang kuas, meski terlihat kaku namun ia tetap berusaha untuk mencelupkan serabutan bulu tersebut untuk mengambil warna. Percobaan pertama ia gagal, kuas terjatuh mengotori lantai dengan warna orange, bukan cacian atau keputusasaan yang dilontarkan, melainkan tangan kirinya kembali mencoba memegang kuas, memulai dari awal hingga bisa menorehkan warna di atas kanvas.

Ini semua demi seseorang, bukan hanya untuk dirinya ataupun demi pujian semata. Ayah dan ibu, itulah tema lukisan yang sudah Natsu persiapkan sejak dahulu. Meski sekarang mereka berdua sedang konser keliling Eropa, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk melupakan wajah orangtuanya sendiri. Natsu menghela nafas, menenangkan diri dan mulai berusaha menggoreskan warna. Begitu terlihat kaku dan dipaksakan, namun ia tetap melukis, tekadnya sudah bulat sekarang, tak boleh ada kata menyerah yang terlontar dari mulutnya.

_Kriingg…kriing…_

Telepon berdering terus-menerus, membuat kegaduhan di sekitar ruang tamu. Akan tetapi Natsu tetap fokus melukis, paling hanya Lucy ataupun orang iseng, begitulah pikirnya. Kalaupun memang itu Lucy, ia hanya perlu berkata yang sejujurnya tentang keinginan untuk melukis kembali, karena Lucy juga mengambil andil cukup besar dalam upaya membuatnya kembali melukis.

"_Mungkin aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih setelah lukisan ini selesai"_

Selesai ya…mungkin tidak akan secepat dan sebagus dengan menggunakan tangan kanan, tetapi "bisa karena biasa" sudah menjadi prinsipnya. Setelah selesai, setelah ayah dan ibunya pulang dari Eropa, Natsu akan menyambut mereka dengan senyum tanpa kesedihan sedikitpun. Soal tangan kanan itu? Mungkin akan dirahasiakan beberapa saat, kalau bisa selama-lamanya malah.

"_Aku tidak tau apa lukisan ini akan terlihat bagus atau tidak, tetapi selain terlihat bagus, niat dari sang pekukis juga harus bisa dirasakan oleh para penikmatnya, baik secara langsung maupun tidak"_

Merasa tangan kirinya agak sedikit sakit, Natsu memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak sambil meneguk teh hangat. Tidak ada lagi Juvia yang menemaninya ketika sedang santai, tidak ada lagi senyum dari orang yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri. Sendirian di ruangan putih itu cukup membuatnya bosan sesaat, padahal biasanya rasa bosan ataupun lapar bisa diperangi dengan begitu mudah.

_Ting…tong.._

Siapa sih yang menekan bel pada jam segini? Hari sudah mulai larut, tidak ada lagi aktivitas dari para tetangga sekitar. Selama menuruni tangga Natsu menerka-nerka siapa yang menekan bel tersebut, palingan Lucy atau mungkin ayah dan ibunya? Semoga saja jatuh pada pilihan kedua…pintanya dalam hati memohon sebanyak mungkin.

_CKLEK!_

"Yo Natsu" sapa Lucy terdengar akrab, membuat Natsu tersenyum sesaat, senyuman kekecewaan

"Lucy rupanya, ada apa?" sekarang Natsu tidak lagi menjawab dengan cuek ataupun terkesan membenci, ia menjadi lebih lembut dan menampilkan sorot mata bersahabat

"Aku ingin memberikan ini padamu, terimalah!" ucapnya menyodorkan kotak dengan bungkusan kain bermotif garis-garis

"O-oh, terima kasih" Natsu menerimanya ragu-ragu, baru kali ini ada yang memberinya hadiah? Bukan seperti itu mungkin, bingkisan, sebut saja begitu

"Tangan kirimu terlihat aneh, ada apa?"

"Ini ya…aku kembali melukis" berita Natsu tersenyum sambil memandangi tangan kirinya yang agak lecet, merasa senang bisa memberiatukan hal ini pada idolanya

"Benarkah? Kamu tidak main-main bukan?" tanya Lucy memastikan sekali lagi

"Mana mungkin aku main-main tentang melukis!"

"Natsu, kumohon berjanjilah satu hal padaku" ekspresi Lucy yang awalnya kaget bercampur senang kini menjadi serius

"Berjanji apa?"

"Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah melukis. Kalaupun ada badai menerjang, kau harus bisa bangkit berdiri dan terus melangkah maju. Jikalau tanganmu tak mampu, ingatlah kembali akan mimpi-mimpimu. Jangan pernah melupakan segala usahamu selama ini, orang-orang terdekatmu juga hal-hal yang kamu cintai"

Gaya bahasanya sedikit berlebihan memang, tetapi Lucy tidaklah bermain-main. Kedua bola mata itu mengekspresikan semuanya, harapan, semangat, semua terpancar jelas.

"Baiklah, aku akan membuat janji itu terkabul" ucap Natsu mantap

"Kalau lukisanmu sudah selesai, beritau aku ya"

"Mungkin agak jelek atau malah sangat jelek, saat melihatnya jangan tertawa ataupun mengejek ya"

"Tenang saja tenang, aku percaya padamu Natsu"

Gaun hitam yang kala itu dikenakan oleh Lucy membuat perasaannya tidak karuan, dag-dig-dug, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasa. Rona merah menyemburat di kedua pipinya, membuat pemuda bersurai salam itu memalingkan wajah sesaat dari padangan mematikan Lucy.

"Pakaianmu hari ini terlihat bagus, mau pergi?" tanya Natsu mencoba mencarikan suasana tegang

"Ya, hari ini saudara jauhku akan menikah, jadi sudah dulu ya"

"Bye"

Lucy melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah berwarna hitam legam tersebut, pergi dengan kecepatan penuh menuju suatu tempat di luar kompleks. Natsu segera masuk karena angin bertambah kencang, di atas meja makan ia membuka bingkisan dari Lucy, membaca sebuah kartu dengan pita berwarna pink di tengahnya.

_Setelah memakan ini kamu pasti akan semangat, berjuanglah Natsu!_

_-Lucy-_

Selain ucapan semangat yang Lucy tuliskan di atas kartu, gambarnya dalam versi chibi sambil memegang kuas cukup menarik perhatian Natsu. Begitu detail dengan goresan terkesan lembut, membuatnya nampak lucu namun masih terlihat tampan. Daripada dibuang lebih baik disimpan, anggap saja ia mendapat hadiah dari sang idola, Natsu memasukannya ke dalam kantong baju, memutuskan jika semangatnya turun akan melihat kartu tersebut sebagai pemicu semangat.

"_Terima kasih Lucy…aku tidak lagi merasa sendiri sekarang"_

_Keesokan harinya…_

_Kriingg…kriing…_

_Kriingg...kriing…_

_Kriingg…kriing…_

Pagi-pagi begini sudah berisik, apalagi telepon terus berdering tanpa henti. Natsu yang saat itu masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar terpaksa mengangkat ponselnya, menerima telepon dan mendengarkan seseorang tengah berbicara, selang beberapa menit Natsu menjatuhkan ponsel, mengganti pakaian dengan jas hitam dan berlari keluar rumah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, air mata hampir berada di ujung pelupuk dan akhirnya Natsu benar-benar menangis, tanpa suara, tanpa seorangpun yang tau.

_Sesampainya di suatu tempat…_

"Natsu, kamu lama sekali" ucap seorang wanita setengah baya berlari kecil menghampiri Natsu, nampak khawatir dan juga sedih

"Ini…ini bohongkan…"

"Yang tabah ya nak, tante tau ini sulit bagimu, tetapi kenyataan tetap harus dihadapi"

"Tidak, tidak!"

Berteriak dan kemudian menangis, Natsu sudah seperti anak berumur lima tahun tengah merengek-rengek minta dibelikan mainan, tetapi ia lebih sedih dibandingkan itu. Natsu berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala, menatapi foto kedua orangtuanya yang sudah berpulang pada Tuhan. Ternyata telepon yang kemarin berdering ingin menyampaikan bahwa ayah dan ibunya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat, Natsu menyalahi diri sendiri terus-menerus, kenapa dia tidak menerima telepon itu, kenapa hal ini harus terjadi?!

"Kenapa, kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?"

"Padahal aku selalu menunggu kalian pulang dari Eropa, membawakanku oleh-oleh, bertanya tentang bagaimana keadaanku, sekolahku, aku, aku benar-benar mengharapkan itu semua!"

"Dan juga, aku sebagai putra semata wayang merasa menyesal, tidak sempat meminta maaf atas kesalahan yang pernah kuperbuat di masa lalu. Ayah, ibu, apapun kesalahanku kumohon maafkanlah, dengan begitu tidak ada lagi penyesal dalam diriku. Berkumpullan di surga dengan tenang, bersama Juvia-san juga kakek dan nenek"

Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin Natsu katakan, hanya saja sudah cukup untuk sekarang. Seorang wanita bersurai pirang tengah berada di belakang punggung Natsu, merasa iba dan turut berduka cita atas kematian kedua orangtuanya yang tidak di sengaja.

"Natsu…" panggil Lucy terdengar sedih, membuat Natsu menengok ke arah belakang

"Yo Lucy" sapa Natsu terdengar lemas

"Aku turut berduka cita atas kematian ayah dan ibumu, percayalah mereka sudah memaafkan kesalahnmu di masa lampau"

"Terima kasih atas semangatnya, untuk bingkisan itu dan juga kartu ucapannya" mengucapkannya sambil terpaksa tersenyum, membuat hati Lucy seakan diiris pisau

"Kamu akan tetap menepati janjimu bukan?"

"Ya, tenang saja. Lelaki sejati tidak akan mundur karena hal kecil"

Hal kecil? Kau terlalu memaksakan diri Natsu…gumam Lucy dalam hatinya, memandangi sang pemuda pergi dari tempat pemakaman.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah melukis. Kalaupun ada badai menerjang, kau harus bisa bangkit berdiri dan terus melangkah maju. Jikalau tanganmu tak mampu, ingatlah akan mimpi-mimpimu. Jangan pernah melupakan segala usahamu selama ini, orang-orang terdekatmu juga hal-hal yang kamu cintai"_

Kalau dipikir-pikir perkataan tersebut memiliki makna tersendiri, Lucy pasti sudah tau terlebih dahulu tentang kematian kedua orangtuanya, hanya saja ia menyembunyikan hal itu, membiarkan Natsu mengetahuinya sendiri.

Ia sudah sampai di sebuah rumah besar dengan halaman di belakang rumah, pagar putih yang membatasi kediamannya dengan keluarga Heartfilia dipandangi lekat-lekat, teringat kembali akan pertemuannya pertama kali dengan Lucy. Natsu masuk ke ruangan putih tersebut, menyingkirkan kain putih yang menutupi lukisannya. Lukisan kedua orang tuanya tengah tersenyum, terasa hidup seakan memang memberikan senyuman langsung kepada sang anak tercinta.

"Mungkin ini adalah kado terakhir yang bisa kuberikan pada kalian, meskipun haslinya jelek ayah dan ibu pasti menyukainya bukan?" tanya Natsu berbicara sendiri, menerawang jauh ke atas langit-langit ruangan

Tetapi tetap saja, ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan tentang berita duka dadakan ini. Diam-diam di dalam ruangan tersebut, Natsu menangis seorang diri, meringkuk di pojokan, membenamkan mukanya pada kedua kaki. Setelah ini harus bagaimana?

_Sore menjelang malam…_

Merasa suntuk, Natsu memutuskan untuk keluar dan mencari angin segar, meski ia hanya sebatas pergi ke halaman depan rumah. Siapa sangka Lucy juga berada di halaman depan rumahnya, menunggu matahari terbenam di ufuk barat.

"Akhirnya kamu keluar juga dari rumahmu"

"Hanya ingin berganti suasana, sedang menunggu matahari terbenam?" tanya Natsu sekedar basa-basi

"Ya begitulah, matahari terbenam dari sini sangat indah, kau harus menyaksikannya!"

Duduk bersebelahan dibatasi pagar berwarna putih, di atas rerumputan hijau yang diterpa sinar mentari sore, bersama dengan sang idola juga temannya, Lucy Heartfilia. Kejadian pertama kali dalam hidup, begitu berharga dan tidak boleh dilewatkan, Natsu sempat tersenyum tipis, merasakan kehangatan meski jarak mereka berdua agak berjauhan.

"Hey…aku selalu berpikir tentang seperti apa dirimu"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Natsu tak mengerti

"Bagiku kamu terlihat seperti bunga matahari, begitu terang dengan impian berwarna kuning, cerah dengan semangat membara. Tetapi kamu nyaris layu karena kekurangan sinar matahari, juga kasih sayang. Aku ingin kamu menjadi bunga matahari yang mekar dengan sempurna…"

"Lucy…"

"Hadapilah matahari dengan tegar, tataplah langit biru dengan semangat berkobar di kedua bola mata, rentangkan kedua tanganmu berani, tantanglah dunia ini dengan kuas di tangan kirimu, buatlah impianmu menjadi berwarna kuning, karena bagiku…"

"Kamu seperti bunga matahari, bunga favoritku sampai kapanpun…"

Lucy mengatakan semua itu bertepatan dengan matahari terbenam, membuat Natsu membatu seketika tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Daripada disebut mangaka Lucy lebih cocok menjadi seorang pujangga, kata-katanya terdengar indah, memiliki makna mendalam dan puitis. Pada hari itu, Natsu menemukan sisi lain dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia, membuatnya semakin mengagumi sang mangaka.

"Aku tidak tau apa bisa menjadi bunga matahari seperti perkataanmu barusan, tetapi jika mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan?"

"Kamu ini…jangan membuatku menangis…"

"E-eh, tapi kenapa?"

Di bawah sinar bulan, mereka berdua masih duduk bersebelahan di batasi pagar pembatas. Lucy menangis penuh haru memecah keheningan malam, sedangkan Natsu merasa bingung harus berbuat apa. Mulai dari sinilah karier Natsu akan dimulai kembali, dan mulai dari sini juga akan datang lebih banyak kejutan dari Tuhan.

Bersambung…

Balasan riview buat chap 4 dan 5 (maaf banget baru dirivew skrg, bukanny cek riview ak lngsng publish chap baru!)

Anonim (chapter 4) : bisa diblg memang Lucy pny kekurangan, ya namany juga manusia hehehe...thx ya udh riview, saya senang sekali hehehe, maaf juga kalau baru dibales skrg, lupa cek riview (pikun mode on)

Anonim (chapter 5) : Bener tuh, Natsu tangan kiri Lucy tangan kanan, saling bahu membahu :D Thx ya udh riview lagi, tgg chap 6nya oke?

Kaoru Dragneel (chapter 5) : Syukurlah kalo bagus dan kamu suka hehehe :D Iya boleh kok panggil Merlin-san, oke dehh kamu pasti bisa, ganbatte juga ya!


	7. Hari Minggu

A/N : Maaf ya, chapter 7 kali ini menurutku biasa aja, nanti deh kapan2 aku kasih surprise lagi biar kalian gak bosen :D Sekali lagi maaf

Sekali lagi pagi kembali menyapa, sinar matahari menerobos kaca jendela kamar Natsu begitu saja, membuatnya merasa silau sambil menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuh. Alaram berbunyi terus-menerus tanpa dipedulikan, meski akhirnya Natsu menyerah dan bangun dari tempat tidur dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"_Seperti ada yang kurang…" gumam Natsu menyikat giginya, kumur-kumur dan kemudian mengganti pakaian_

Benar juga, biasanya jika belum bangun pukul setengah tujuh pagi Lucy akan menelpon, berteriak-teriak, menutup telpon keras dan kemudian menunggu di depan rumah Natsu hingga mereka pun jadi berangkat bersama, memang seharusnya Natsu senang karena tidak ada "alaram kedua" yang meimbulkan suara lebih bising, akan tetapi rasa apa ini, kangen?

"_Aku kangen, apa itu mungkin?"_

Sudah banyak hal yang terjadi selama beberapa waktu ini, dan kemarin merupakan hari yang paling memilukan sekaligus menyenangkan juga. Keberadaan Lucy membuat hidup Natsu berubah drastis, dia yang tadinya menyerah begitu saja mendadak kembali berusah untuk menjadi pelukis, dia ingin kembali menjadi pelukis terkenal seperti dulu, meraih prestasi, tetapi paling terpenting adalah menepati janjinya terhadap Lucy.

_BLAM!_

Ditutupnya pintu dengan keras, berjalan lurus menuju sekolah sambil celingak-celinguk sana-sini, ya dia sedang mencari sesosok wanita berambut pirang dengan rambut dikuncir dua, tetapi batang hidungnya tidak terlihat sedari tadi, sempat membuat Natsu menghela nafas kecewa.

"_Aneh, tidak biasanya dia begini"_

"_Tetapi mungkin yang paling aneh adalah diriku sekarang ini"_

Kemana perginya rasa benci, acuh tak acuh, kesombongannya itu? Semua tergantikan hanya karena kejadian beberapa waktu terakhir? Tidak bukan lagi sekedar kejadian biasa, melainkan kenangan yang amat berharga bagi Natsu.

"_Terlalu banyak yang terjadi, sampai-sampai aku…."_

"Natsu?" panggil seseorang sambil mendekatkan mukanya pada Natsu, merasa aneh karena ia tidak juga menyahut

"Lu…Lucy?!"

"Tidak baik di pagi hari melamun, seharusnya kamu bersemangat dan berjalan tegak menghadap lurus ke depan" ucap Lucy menunjuk gerbang, tidak gesture yang dia maksud adalah arah depan

"Kamu ini selalu membuatku kaget…"

"Eh, aku membuatmu kaget?"

Dia itu bodoh, polos atau bagaimana? Apa Lucy tidak sadar jika perbuatannya tadi membuat Natsu kaget setengah mati, tidak bukan hanya itu, muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya, hampir tidak ada jarak di antara wajah mereka berdua tadi dan lagi-lagi perasaan penuh sensasi itu muncul.

_Dig…dug…dig…dug…_

"_Lagi-lagi begini, dua hari lalu aku juga mengalaminya"_

"_Lucy mengalami hal yang sama denganku tidak ya?"_

_Ding…dong…ding…dong_

Bel terasa berbunyi lebih cepat hari ini, meski sebenarnya itu hanya perasaan Natsu sendiri. Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh guru memasuki kelas, siap memulai pelajaran dengan beberapa buah buku dalam genggamannya.

"Hari ini kita akan mempelajari bab baru, buka cetak halaman seratus delapan puluh"

Pelajaran pertama adalah matematika, terasa sangat berat memulai hari diawali dengan matematika, apalagi bab baru ini termasuk materi yang cukup sulit dan memerlukan pemahaman mendalam. Erza-sensei tengah menerangkan bab tersebut sambil sesekali mencoret-coret di papan tulis, Natsu juga memperhatikan meski kesadarannya tidak terpusat dipapan tulis sepenuhnya.

"Hey, hey" panggil Lucy dari arah belakang, mereka berdua memang duduk berdekatan. Natsu yang sedari tadi melamun pun merasa kaget karena dikejutkan tiba-tiba

"A-apa?"

"Jangan kaget begitu, bagaimana lukisanmu sudah selesai?"

"Ah ya…sudah, aku memerlukan banyak sekali waktu untuk menyelesaikan satu lukisan"

"Baguslah, apa boleh aku melihatnya sepulang sekolah nanti?"

"Kamu benar-benar ingin?"

"Tentu saja! Kamukan sudah berjanji akan memperlihatkannya padaku meski jelek"

"Ah baiklah, baiklah, terserah kamu saja" jawab Natsu merasa putus asa, sulit sekali menang saat berbicara dengan seorang Lucy Heartfilia

"Begitu baru benar, selanjutnya pelajaran apa?"

"Seni budaya"

"Sudah minta ulangan susulan belum?"

"Eto….ah ya sebenarnya belum, tulisanku pasti akan sangat jelek"

"Kamu bisa melukis dengan tangan kirimu, masa tidak bisa menulis? Hahaha kamu benar-benar aneh" tawa Lucy pelan, tetapi menarik perhatian Erza-sensei

_TUK!_

"Ittai…." ringis Natsu dan Lucy bersamaan, dipukul pelan dengan menggunakan selembar gulungan kertas putih

"Natsu, Lucy, jangan mengobrol selama saya sedang menerangkan pelajaran di depan kelas!"

"Maafkan kami sensei…"

Tetapi diam-diam tanpa disadari, Erza-sensei menguping pembicaraan mereka, beliau sempat tersenyum tipis saat mendengar Natsu sudah kembali melukis, memang seharusnya begini, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja? Ya setidaknya permohonan itu sudah terkabul meski agak terlambat, sekarang harapan Erza-sensei hanya satu, jangan sampai Natsu berhenti melukis karena terjadi sesuatu hal buruk.

_Ding…dong…ding…dong…_

"Natsu, apa kamu ada waktu luang?" tanya Erza-sensei menghampiri

"Ada, memang kenapa?"

"Temani ibu makan di kantin, kalau kamu mau ajak saja Lucy"

"Ba…baiklah, mau ikut tidak?" tawar Natsu yang ditanggapi oleh Lucy dengan gelengan, mungkin dia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat atau mungkin makan bersama temannya dari kelas lain

Natsu POV

Aku tidak menyangka, baru pertama kali ini Erza-sensei mengajakku makan di kantin saat jam sekolah, sangat wajar jika mendadak aku menjadi pusat perhatian setiap orang yang melihat kami berdua. Jika Lucy berada di sini juga pasti suasana tidak akan menjadi tegang seperti sekarang, lagipula dia pergi kemana? Gerak-geriknya misterius sekali…

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan?"

"Tidak ada tidak ada" ucapku cepat kembali melihat daftar menu

"Kamu sudah kembali melukis, ya…?"

"Begitulah, ini semua berkat Lucy, apa sensei tau jika dia adalah seorang mangaka?"

"Lucy adalah mangaka?"

"Benar! Saya adalah fans beratnya, komiknya begitu bagus dengan alur cerita yang menarik, kalau sensei mau bisa membacanya" ya ampun apa sih yang kupikirkan, menawarkan seorang guru untuk membaca komik shoujo

"Ma…maaf, saya terlalu bersemangat tadi"

"Boleh-boleh saja, tidak ada salahnya membaca komik, apalagi ini buatan murid didikan ibu" syukurlah Erza-sensei tidak marah

"Oh iya, omong-omong sensei tau darimana saya kembali melukis?"

"Selama pelajaran tadi, diam-diam sensei mendengarkan kalian bicara, syukurlah kamu kembali melukis"

Senyum ini….sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya, lagipula ini adalah keinginan sensei semenjak aku mengalami kecelakaan. Melihat senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya juga ikut membuatku tersenyum untuk sesaat, sudah lama tidak seperti ini…

"Tentang janji itu, apa kamu sudah bisa menepatinya?" tanya Erza-sensei, membuatku berpikir sejenak untuk mencerna maksud dari perkataannya

"Tapi gambar saya jadi tidak terlalu bagus, sangat jelek malah…"

"Sejelek apapun gambarmu ibu akan membelinya, yang paling penting adalah niatmu untuk kembali menekuni profesi ini"

"A-apa begini tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku masih merasa ragu, padahal tidak seharusnya aku meragukan perkataan dari Erza-sensei

"Tidak apa-apa, melihatmu kembali ceria seperti ini sudah cukup bagi saya"

"Sensei…"

"_Entah mengapa, tetapi aku merasa beliau seperti ibu keduaku, kalau sensei mendengar hal ini bagaimana reaksinya ya?"_

Sejenak aku sempat tersenyum-senyum sambil tertawa kecil, membuat Erza-sensei heran dengan sikapku yang tidak seperti biasa.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak, tidak, aku teringat dengan alur cerita komik yang kubaca kemarin, lucu" jawabku berbohong, kalau kuceritakan yang sebenarnya rasa malu akan terus menguasai hingga beberapa pekan nanti

"Kamu benar-benar aneh"

Dan lagi aku cekikian tidak jelas, ya ampun sulit sekali rasanya untuk berhenti meski hanya sedetik, aku sudah terlalu berlebihan sekarang. Tetapi tertawa itu sehat, tidak ada salahnya agak berlebihan sesekali.

_Ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi…_

Sedari tadi batang hidung Lucy sama sekali tidak terlihat, biasanya dia sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang, menarik-narik tanganku dan pulang bersama sambil berceloteh ria. Entah apa yang kupikirkan, tetapi perasaanku berkata untuk menunggunya hingga ia datang, Lucy pasti belum pulang!

_Tap…tap…tap…_

"_Langkah kaki itu…mungkinkah?"_

"Lucy!" teriakku dari kejauhan, melambai-lambaikan tangan agar terlihat olehnya

"Kamu menungguku? Kupikir kamu sudah pulang terlebih dahulu"

"Ja…jangan salah paham, aku menunggumu karena…karena…ya sudahlah ayo pulang" kepalaku sama sekali tidak memiliki ide untuk mengarang alasan yang tepat, membuat Lucy terheran-heran

"Tidak perlu terputus-putus saat bicara, memang aku menakutimu?"

"Ti-tidak seperti itu kok! Kamu tidak menakutiku, tetapi membuatku senang…" ucapku pelan pada kalimat terakhir, jangan sampai Lucy mendengarnya

"Hey, hari Minggu nanti apa kamu ada waktu?"

"Ada, memang kenapa?"

"Ayo jalan-jalan, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat yang sangat bagus"

"Boleh, kita bertemu jam berapa, di mana?"

"Sepuluh pagi di depan stasiun, bagaimana?"

"Oke, aku tidak sabar…"

Ya, aku tidak sabar menunggu hingga hari Minggu tiba, apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku berjalan-jalan dengan teman perempuan hanya berduaan, dan lagi-lagi perasaan aneh itu menghantuiku…terdengar seperti kencan kalau dipikir-pikir.

Bersambung…

Balasan riview :

Anonim : Bisa jadi tuh si Lucy pengen makan ikan, tidak ada yang tau hahaha. Thx ya udah riview!


	8. Padang Bunga Matahari

_Hari Minggu…_

Sudah hari Minggu saja…Natsu terlihat masih tertidur lelap di atas kasurnya, berguling kesana-kemari tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Hordeng menutup rapat jendela kamar, jam weker pun tidak disetel sehingga Natsu belum bangun sedari tadi.

_BRUKKK!_

"Ittai…siapa sih yang menjatuhkanku?" gerutunya beranjak bangun, bersiap-siap untuk mandi

Ia terus berjalan tanpa melihat kalender, tanda berwarna merah tepat melingkari hari Minggu, hampir memasuki minggu terakhir di bulan ini, sudah dua bulan ya mereka berkenalan…usai keluar dari kamar mandi, Natsu segera masuk kembali ke dalam kamarnya, mondar-mandir nampak memikirkan sesuatu, hari ini ada apa ya? Bukankah seseorang mengajak untuk pergi jalan-jalan?

"Bodoh, bagaima bisa aku baru ingat sekarang?!" ucap Natsu terdengar memarahi dirinya sendiri, bergegas turun tangga dan mengganti sepatu

Janji dengan Lucy di stasiun! Dengan kecepatan penuh Natsu berlari sambil mencari taksi, jam nyaris menunjukkan pukul sepuluh tepat, sepuluh menit lagi dan jika belum sampai di sana entah apa yang akan terjadi. Saat menaiki tangga pun nafas Natsu tersengal-sengal, belum lagi harus menahan mual karena menaiki taksi. Seorang wanita berambut pirang melambai-lambaikan tangan agar Natsu mengetahui keberadaannya, melihat sinyal tersebut ia langsung berlari lalu mengatur nafas sebelum berbicara.

"Maaf…terlambat"

"Hmm…baiklah tidak apa-apa, lagipula kamu hanya terlambat lima menit. Tetapi ingat, saat kita janjian lagi jangan sampai terlambat meski sedetik pun!"

"Iya iya aku janji, jadi berhentilah melotot padaku"

"Cepatlah, kalau tidak kita akan ketinggalan kereta"

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi Lucy dan Natsu segera berlari menaiki kereta, dan mereka beruntung karena pintu hampir saja tertutup. Dengan kecepatan sekitar 500 km/jam, kereta melesat cepat dengan dikelilingi pemandangan indah dan pepohonan di luar sana. Lucy membuka jendela menikmati angin segar, sedangkan Natsu terlihat pucat sehingga lebih memilih untuk tidur.

"Natsu lihatlah, di sana ada gunung!"

"Hanya gunung saja, apa hebatnya" balas Natsu terdengar acuh tak acuh, terus menahan mual

"Setelah melihat pemandangan ini mabuk kendaraanmu pasti hilang"

"Lebih baik tidur, kalau sudah sampai bangunkan aku ya!"

"Membosankan…yosh aku tidak akan membuang kesempatan berharga ini"

Sudah jelas bukan, Lucy memotret semua yang dilihatnya dengan kamera, bahkan menyiapkan film cadangan untuk berjaga-jaga. Semua direncanakan dengan jelas, kemana saja tempat-tempat bagus untuk dikunjungi, apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya, dan lain-lain. Bisa dibilang rencana ini cukup sempura. Lucy mempersiapkan semuanya selama dua hari terakhir hanya untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Natsu.

"_Lihat saja, aku akan mengejutkanmu!"_

Tekad itu selalu tertanam dalam hatinya sampai kapanpun…sekitar jam satu siang mereka sudah sampai di stasiun selanjutnya. Lucy beranjak pergi sambil menarik tangan Natsu erat, kalau tidak begitu dia akan terus bermalas-malasan atau mungkin tidur lagi. Lima belas menit berjalan mereka sampai di sebuah desa dengan penduduk sekitar seratus kepala keluarga. Natsu hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan hal lain, mungkin semua ini terasa biasa baginya.

"Katakanlah sesuatu, kamu daritadi diam terus"

"O-oh, aku tidak tau harus berkata apa. Udara di sini sejuk dan juga pemandangan sekitar indah, kupikir hanya itu untuk sekarang…" komentar yang Natsu ajukan terdengar pendek dan standar, membuat Lucy menggembungkan pipi untuk sesaat

"Standar sekali, kamu kan pelukis setidaknya memujilah dengan kata-kata lebih kias"

"Itukan pujangga, pelukis menggambarkan pujiannya terhadap alam lewat kuas dan warna"

Mendengar jawaban barusan Lucy sempat tertawa kecil, di manapun dan kapanpun selalu terlihat jujur, mungkin itulah daya tarik lain dari seorang Natsu Dragneel selain lukisannya bagi Lucy Heartfilia. Mendadak mereka berhent berjalan, sorot mata Natsu tampak berbinar-binar, menunjukkan sebuah kekaguman dari pemandangan yang dilihatnya sekarang ini.

"Tada…! Inilah tempat yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu"

Hamparan bunga matahari terbentang luas dari segala arah, Natsu terus berdecak kagum tiada henti, baginya padang tersebut sudah seperti surga di dunia nyata. Dengan sengaja Lucy menarik tangan Natsu pelan, mengajaknya berlari sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi, beberapa petani pun tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Usai berlari, Lucy bersenandung ria dan sesekali menari, dia terlihat sangat senang…

"Bunga matahari b'ranikan dirimu, saat ini berkembang entah di mana, jika kau punya impian yang kau tuju, haruslah itu kau ingat kembali"

"Eh, lagu itu terdengar tidak asing…" gumam Natsu seorang diri, membuat Lucy sempat merasa heran namun dia berpura-pura tidak tau dan mengajukan pertanyaan lain

"Apa kamu lelah? Mau istirahat sebentar?"

"Lelah ya…tidak juga, pemandangan di sini bagus, penuh warna kuning dan harum dari bunga matahari bisa dibilang aku menyukainya!"

"_Bahkan tanganku ikut gemetar karena ingin melukis pemandangan ini…"_

"Bagaimana kalau kita memetik beberapa tangkai untuk dibawa pulang?"

"Memang boleh?"

"Tentu saja, ayo!"

Entah kenapa, sepertinya Lucy sangat mengetahui tempat ini dengan baik, bahkan dia mengenal sang pemilik padang. Setelah meminta izin mereka diperbolehkan untuk memetik maksimal dua tangkai, Natsu masih berkeliling mencari bunga matahari yang bagus, meski sebenarnya semua terlihat sama saja, sedangkan Lucy selesai terlebih dahulu.

"Lama sekali, aku saja sudah selesai. Cepatlah, setelah ini kita akan berfoto!"

"Sabarlah sedikit" balas Natsu memetik dua tangkai bunga, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk mencari kembali

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja?"

Belum sempat melakukan apapun, Lucy langsung menggenggam tangan Natsu erat, tersenyum manis sambil berpose V! Kilatan cahaya muncul, menandakan bahwa mereka sudah selesai difoto. Jika Lucy terlihat senang maka tidak dengan Natsu, dia masih shock karena dipotret secara tiba-tiba tanpa diberitau untuk bersiap. Perjalanan terus berlanjut, Lucy nampak sibuk sendiri dengan kameranya bahkan seakan keberadaan Natsu hilang ditelan bumi.

"Ya ampun pemandangan di sini sangat bagus, aku tidak bisa berhenti untuk memotret!"

"Nanti filmnya bisa habis loh" peringat Natsu gerah dengan tingkah Lucy, apa dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk satu menit saja?

"Tenang aku membawa cadangannya, jadi santai saja"

"…"

"Besok Senin akan kucuci fotonya, lalu membagikannya padamu!"

"Simpan sendiri saja, aku tidak butuh"

"Ini kenangan kita berdua, kumohon simpanlah semua jepretan fotoku…" pinta Lucy memelas, langsung membuat hatinya luluh seketika

"Ba-baiklah, terserah kamu saja"

"Kamu lapar-kan, kita istirahat dulu saja di sini"

Syukurlah Lucy mengerti isi hatiku….gumam Natsu merasa lega tersenyum-senyum sendiri, dengan lahap dia memakan semua bekal yang dibawa Lucy, bahkan dua nasi kepal pun bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sudah hampir jam tiga sore, wajar saja jika Natsu kelaparan setengah mati.

"Pelan-pelan saja, tidak akan ada yang merebut makananmu"

"Tidak bisa, makanan ini sangat enak! Kamu yang membuatnya?"

"Begitulah…kalau enak makan lagi saja"

"Ini" ucapnya singkat sambil memberikan satu kepal onigiri

"Jangan memotret terus, harus makan juga dengan begitu baru ada tenaga"

"Senyumanmu seperti bunga matahari ya…" puji Lucy pelan sambil memandangi Natsu dengan sekepal onigiri di tangan kirinya

"Eh kamu mengatakan apa? Maaf aku tidak dengar"

"Lupakan saja, baiklah aku terima tawaranmu"

Di saat-saat seperti ini, mereka terlihat sangat akrab seperti sudah lama menjalin pertemanan. Saat melahap onigiri, Lucy sempat tersenyum meski terlihat pilu, padahal tadi dia sangat bersemangat sampai bernyanyi dan menari, tapi kemudian Lucy segera merubah ekspresinya, kalau Natsu sampai melihat ini akan berbahaya bukan?

"Sudah bereskan makannya?"

"Kamu makan sedikit sekali, tidak mau lagi?" Natsu bertanya merasa heran, memang satu onigiri bisa membuatmu kenyang hingga sore? Padahal tidak perlu terburu-buru membereskan semua ini, Lucy benar-benar aktif ya...

"Porsi makanku memang segini, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan"

"Lucy tidak perlu menjalani diet, karena menurutku kamu sudah kurus dan juga, cantik…"

_BLUSH!_

"A-aku akan memberaskan ini dengan cepat, tunggu saja!"

Pujian sederhana itu sukses membuat Lucy salah tingkah, baru pertama kali Natsu memuji selama pertemuan mereka dua bulan lalu. Apalagi raut wajah polos tanpa dibuat-buat itu semakin memperkuat makna dari pujian barusan. Matahari hampir terbenam di ufuk barat, untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pulang Lucy mengambil foto matahari terbenam di padang bunga matahari, bersama Natsu yang selalu setia berada disampingnya.

"Kemampuan fotografimu bagus"

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?"

"Tentu saja, aku tidak pernah bisa memotret sebagus itu. Menyimpan foto jepretanmu benar-benar keputusan tepat!"

"Su-sudahlah, kita harus pulang nanti bisa-bisa ketinggalan kereta"

"Hey Lucy, kau tau?"

"Tau apa?"

"Wajahmu saat malu sangatlah manis, tunjukkan sekali lagi padaku" pinta Natsu menyengir lebar

"A…apa-apaan kamu ini, berhentilah membuatku salah tingkah!"

"Maaf maaf, ayo naik kereta"

Kali ini giliran Natsu yang mengajak Lucy, ya anggap saja sebagai timbal balik. Selama di kereta lagi-lagi terlihat pucat, siapa sangka sang pelukis terkenal ini mabuk kendaraan, diam-diam tanpa disadari Lucy mengambil gambar pada saat Natsu sedang tidur, kalau dilihat lebih dekat entah kenapa terlihat manis….

"Apa sih yang kupikirkan?!" Lucy menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya, berusaha menghilangkan pikiran aneh tersebut dari otaknya

"Sudah sampai kah?"

"Kita baru saja menaiki kereta ini sekitar lima menit lalu…." terangnya sambil memasang wajah pokerface, tetapi di sisi lain juga menahan tawa karena tingkah Natsu yang bodoh tersebut

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, aku senang"

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih karena telah menemaniku jalan-jalan"

"Kapan-kapan ayo kita pergi ke sana lagi, mengelilingi padang bunga matahari, memakan bekal buatanmu dan yang paling kunantikan adalah, melihat matahari terbenam bersama di antara mekarnya bunga matahari"

"Muncul juga perangi aslimu" canda Lucy memukul bahu Natsu pelan

"Hahaha, lagipula perkataanku barusan tidaklah indah kok"

"Tetapi bagiku itu sangat indah dan menyentuh hati"

Selama perjalanan pulang, saat malam kembali menyapa, Lucy dan Natsu tertawa di tengah bisingnya suara kereta, bercanda ria tanpa mempedulikan waktu dan orang-orang di sekitar. Hanya saja yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, apa hari esok akan seindah hari ini?

Bersambung…

Balasan riview :

Kaoru Dragneel (chapter 6) : Thx ya udh riview, iya nih Natsu jadi kesian bngt di cerita...oke deh, cc juga ya smngt hehehe, oklah sama-sama, terima kasih sekali lagi!

Anonim : Terobsesi bngt nih sama ikan kayaknya hahaha...tapi tebakanmu salah total! Thx ya udh riview

Kaoru Dragneel (chapter 7) : Thx ya udh riview, oke dehh makasih ya udh ksh semangat :D Semoga chap ini g mengecewakan km deh!

little devil : ha...ha...ha...thx ya udh riview :D G ush kenalan Carisaa kamu kan temen aku di duta ._. Makasih yaa baik deh


	9. Kabar Buruk

Entah kenapa selalu saja hari Minggu berakhir lebih cepat dibandingkan hari-hari lainnya, apa karena hari itu selalu diisi hal-hal menyenangkan sehingga tanpa disadari akan segera berakhir? Itulah yang Natsu rasakan setelah kembali ke sekolah, kalau bisa dia ingin terus dan terus hari itu terulang, karena kemarin lebih spesial dibandingkan hari apapun, dari setiap harinya yang terlalui. Kedua bola matanya tengah mencari sosok sang mangaka, bahkan lebih dia adalah teman terbaik yang pernah Natsu punyai.

Setiap orang yang lewat ia perhatikan dengan seksama, siapa tau Lucy menyelip di antara mereka dan sengaja mengerjai Natsu agar merasa bingung. Tetapi kali ini sangat berbeda, bel masuk telah berbunyi sedangkan Natsu masih berada di depan gerbang sekolah, satpam pun mengerunya berulang kali agar segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Bel sudah berbunyi, kenapa kamu tidak masuk?" tanya satpam merasa kesal, ingin segera menutup pintu gerbang

"Ma-maaf"

Hari ini Lucy pergi kemana? Tidak biasanya dia absen, gumam Natsu sambil berjalan menuju kelas, saat membuka pintu kelas rupanya pelajaran sudah dimulai dan di depan meja guru Laxus-sensei sedang duduk sambil memeriksa PR murid. Terlihat marah karena ada murid yang datang terlambat, tetapi dengan cepat Natsu menutup pintu, berdiri di depan kelas sambil memasang wajah murung. Hanya ada Lucy, Lucy dan Lucy dalam pikirannya kini.

"_Dia tidak masuk, Erza-sensei juga sudah berhenti menjadi guru pengganti, jadi untuk hari ini aku sendirian ya…?"_

Sendirian, itu terdengar tidak menyenangkan dan pasti membosankan. Selama jam istirahat pun Natsu hanya terdiam tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh roti lapis kesukaannya, semua akan terasa hambar tanpanya, semua akan terasa aneh tanpanya. Tetapi kemudian dia sadar, bukankah hari ini isi kepalanya terlalu dipenuhi oleh satu nama? Ini bukanlah Natsu, dia menjadi orang yang berbeda tanpa kehadairan seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Aneh, kemana perginya sifat asliku?"

Mungkin usai pulang sekolah Natsu akan mencari Lucy, lagipula mereka itu tetangga jadi sangat mungkin bukan untuk bertemu? Selama perjalanan pulang Natsu terlihat gelisah, feel-nya tentang hal ini amatlah buruk, meski sebenarnya dia ingin mengabaikan perasaan tersebut dan percaya jika Lucy berada di rumah, dia akan menyapaku dengan senyuman bukan? Dia akan menyambutku bukan?

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Permisi, apa ada orang di dalam?"

Sia-sia saja, sudah tiga kali mengetuk pintu pun tidak ada yang membukakan pintu, saat ditanya pun tetangga sekitar hanya menggelengkan kepala, tidak mengetahui keluarga Heartfilia pergi kemana. Natsu sempat merasa putus asa, mungkin Lucy pindah rumah atau jalan-jalan, tetapi kalau memang begitu kenapa dia sampai harus pergi tanpa kabar? Natsu memutuskan untuk mencari ke beberapa tempat, ya seperti toko buku atau mungkin taman kota.

"Lucy, kamu berada di mana, Lucy?!"

Langit sudah mendung, menandakan sebentar lagi akan hujan dan hasil dari pencariannya selama sejam ini adalah nihil. Meski hujan sudah turun sekalipun, Natsu tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berpijak, masih berpikir tempat mana lagi yang mungkin Lucy kunjungi, game center? Mall? Sekeras apapun dipikirkan tetap saja Natsu tidak tau.

"Aku belum mengenal Lucy sepenuhnya…aku bukanlah sahabatnya, kami hanya sekedar teman biasa"

"Apa yang kamu lamunkan sampai basah kuyup begini?" tanya seseorang sambil memayungi Natsu

"Erza-sensei?"

"Mukamu terlihat pucat, ada apa?"

"Ah tidak, bukan apa-apa kok.." jawab Natsu berbohong, padahal baginya Lucy yang pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak merupakan masalah serius

"Rumah ibu dekat dari sini, bagaimana kalau mampir dulu?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, setelah hujannya reda baru kamu pulang ya?"

Tawaran tersebut pun diterimanya meski agak terpaksa, dengan alasan dia masih ingin mencari Lucy. Selama berada di rumah Erza-sensei, Natsu terus diam dan masih berwajah murung, melihat murid didiknya terus seperti itu sedari tadi sempat membuat Erza khawatir, dia benar-benar bersikap aneh hari ini…

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Biasa saja, bahkan terasa hambar" jawab Natsu dingin, seakan memang dia acuh tak acuh dengan percakapan ini

"Karena murid-murid lain kembali membullymu?"

"Bukan, bukan karena itu…aku…"

"Natsu, ibu mohon ceritakanlah, jika kamu terus seperti ini akan menghancurkan hari-hari kedepannya"

"Lucy absen tanpa keterangan, bahkan saat aku mengunjungi rumahnya tidak ada seorangpun di sana"

"Hmm…cukup aneh, Lucy memangnya tidak memberi kabar padamu?"

"Kemarin kami berdua jalan-jalan di sebuah desa terpencil, dia terlihat tidak memiliki masalah apapun, tetapi kenapa sekarang…"

"Tenanglah, ibu yakin Lucy akan segera kembali cepat atau lambat"

"Tetapi aku ingin kepastian, bukan jawaban meragukan seperti itu"

"Begini saja, bagaimana kalau ibu membantumu mencarinya?"

"Terima kasih, saya selalu saja merepotkan sensei" balas Natsu merasa tidak enak hati, selalu saja mendapatkan bantuan dari dulu hingga sekarang

"Karena bagi ibu, kamu sudah seperti anak sendiri"

Mungkin memang sudah takdir, usai hujan reda Natsu segera pulang menuju rumah, berharap akan ada kabar baik yang datang menghampiri telinganya, tetapi…

_Seminggu kemudian…_

"_Lucy tidak masuk selama seminggu penuh, aku sudah mencari ke segela tempat, Erza-sensei pun belum memberi kabar"_

Natsu tampak sendirian sambil duduk di samping jendela kelas, di sana ada beberapa murid lainnya yang sedang berbincang satu sama lain dan pembicaraan itu terdengar tidak sedap di telinga Natsu, mereka membicarakan Lucy yang absen seminggu penuh tanpa keterangan.

"Parah sekali sudah membolos seminggu penuh lamanya"

"Hanya dari luar saja terlihat baik, siapa sangka Lucy itu anak nakal"

"Padahal dia berasal dari keluarga Heartfilia, anak dari kelurga terhormat kelakukannya malah seperti ini"

"Sudah sepanatasnya dia di skors, kalau bisa di DO saja"

DO?! Mendengar kalimat terakhir sukses membuat Natsu shock sementara, apa maksudnya mereka ingin Lucy di drop out alias dikeluarkan dari sekolah?! Merasa tidak terima dengan hinaan yang dilontarkan Natsu langsung bangkit berdiri sambil berteriak.

"Asal kalian tau saja, Lucy bukanlah anak nakal! Apa boleh menggosipkan tentang absen seminggu tanpa kabar yang jelas?!"

"Kalau absen seminggu tanpa keterangan bukankah sudah jelas Lucy itu anak nakal? Oh aku ingat, kamu sangat dekat dengannya bukan?"

"Berarti Natsu juga anak nakal, kita jangan temani dia" bisik seseorang ke teman lainnya, semakin membuat Natsu jengkel hingga memunculkan urat-urat kemarahan

_BUAK!_

Tanpa rasa ragu dan berpikir panjang, ia langsung menghajar salah satu dari mereka dengan cara meninjunya. Natsu benar-benar terlihat marah, sangat marah bahkan…mendengar suara berisik yang ditimbulkan beberapa murid lain datang kemudian melaporkan kejadian tersebut pada guru. Selama di ruang guru Natsu dimarahi habis-habisan oleh wali kelas dan diberi peringatan keras jika mengulanginya sekali lagi.

"Hahaha, rasakan itu!" ejek mereka yang tadi menggosipkan Lucy

"Diam, kalian tidak berhak untuk mengomentariku"

"Kalau kulihat akhir-akhir ini kamu menjadi kidal, tangan kananmu kenapa tuh?"

"Cih…"

"Oh aku tau, sekarang kamu lumpuh ya? Kasihan sekali…"

"KAU!" teriak Natsu siap menghajar, tetapi kemudian dia berhenti karena mengingat peringatan wali kelas

"Hajar saja kalau bisa, dengan begitu aku tidak perlu melihat wajahmu selama seminggu hahaha!"

"Awas saja kau…"

Gray Fullbuster, murid yang satu ini sangat suka mengejek Natsu dari dulu sampai sekarang, mereka juga sempat sekelas saat SMP dan kepergok beberapa kali bertengkar di atas atap sekolah, tetapi semenjak Natsu memutuskan untuk menjadi pelukis cap "anak nakal" perlahan-lahan hilang dari dirinya maupun Gray. Apa sekarang kejadian itu akan terulang lagi? Kalau benar-benar terjadi Lucy pasti akan sangat marah.

_Kriing…kriing…._

"_Halo?"_

"_Natsu, ibu mendapat kabar di mana Lucy sekarang"_

"_Di-dia ada di mana?" tanya Natsu merasa senang, akhirnya kabar baik yang dia tunggu-tunggu tiba juga_

"_Rumah sakit dekat taman kota…"_

Natsu POV

Rumah sakit? Bukankah itu berarti Lucy dalam keadaan bahaya? Kabar baik yang kutunggu tidak akan pernah datang sampai kapanpun, merasa shock tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan ponsel tersebut dari genggaman tangan, terdengar Erza-sensei menyuruhku datang setelah bel pulang berbunyi, tetapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri lebih lama lagi!

"Hoi Natsu kamu mau kemana? Sebentar lagi pelajaran akan dimulai, Natsu!" teriak Laxus-sensei dari kejauhan, hendak masuk ke dalam kelasku

"Maaf pak saya izin!"

Tunggu aku Lucy, tunggulah aku! Erza-sensei sama sekali tidak menjelaskan keadaannya, maka dari itu aku merasa semakin khawatir, kalau dia kenapa-napa bagaimana? Semenjak kehilangan ayah dan ibu muncul sebuah tekad dalam hatiku, aku berjanji tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang berharga dalam hidupku pergi begitu saja, diam-diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun sebagai salam perpisahan.

_Sesampainya di rumah sakit…_

"Apa ada pasien bernama Lucy Heartfilia di sini?" tanyaku pada suster yang sedang lewat

"Kamarnya ada di lantai tiga nomor sembilan ratus, saya baru saja dari sana"

"Terima kasih!"

Sekian lama menunggu lift hampir membuatku mati kesal, karena itulah kuputuskan untuk menaiki tangga yang tidak terlalu jauh dari lift, memang jarak menjadi lebih jauh dan lagi aku harus melewati sekian banyak anak tangga agar bisa sampai ke kamar sembilan ratus, tetapi demi Lucy apapun akan kulakukan. Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaranya kemudian berkata bahwa dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

_Tok…tok…tok…_

"Permisi" ucapku sambil membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, di dalam kamar ada paman dan bibi juga Erza-sensei, jadi semua sudah berkumpul ya…

"Natsu, bukankah ibu sudah menyuruhmu untuk menjenguk setelah pulang sekolah?!" Erza-sensei terdengar sangat marah karena aku melanggar perkataannya

"Maaf, saya tidak bisa mengendalikan diri jadi langsung kesini"

"Ingat jangan diulangi lagi, ibu tidak suka"

"Sensei, Natsu sudah tau salah jadi jangan marahi dia lagi"

Suara itu…mendengarnya aku langsung menghampiri ranjang tempat Lucy berbaring, dia tersenyum ramah seakan berkata "tenang saja, aku tidak sakit" Tetapi itu semua tidak cukup untuk mengurangi rasa khawatirku sampai Lucy mengatakannya langsung dari mulut sendiri.

"Kamu baik-baik sajakan?" tanyaku yang terlihat semakin khawatir

"Ya, lagipula aku masuk rumah sakit karena ceroboh hehehe…"

"Ceroboh kenapa?"

"Hari Senin saat perjalanan menuju sekolah, aku terjatuh dari tangga lalu pingsan. Ayah dan ibu terlalu khawatir sehingga mereka membawaku ke rumah sakit, padahal tidak ada yang perlu dirisaukan" cerita Lucy panjang lebar, membuatku terkekeh kecil merasa lucu

"Dasar, membuat semua orang khawatir saja….jadi kapan kamu masuk sekolah?"

"Kalau dokter sudah mengizinkan aku bisa masuk"

Jawaban tidak pasti yang dilontarkan barusan menimbulkan banyak tanda tanya dalam benakku, bukankah itu berarti keadaan Lucy setelah jatuh dari tangga cukup parah, kalau tidak kenapa dokter mencegatnya terus di rumah sakit? Aku ingin menanyakan hal itu, tetapi mengetahui bahwa dia baik-baik saja sudah lebih dari cukup sekarang.

"Oh iya, aku sudah mencuci fotonya kemarin"

"Memang kamu membawanya?"

"Tidak, aku lupa hehehe…"

"Kalau begitu nanti saja, tunggu keadanmu sudah lebih membaik baru berikan foto itu padaku"

"Natsu aku ada permintaan, maukah kamu mendengarnya?"

"Te-tentu" jawabku merasa agak ragu, tatapan Lucy seketika berubah drastis…

"Setelah menerima semua foto hasil jepretanku, kumohon lukislah"

"Ta…tapi…"

"Percayalah pada diri sendiri, saat melihat lukisan kedua orangtuamu kurasa sudah bagus. Natsu kamu memiliki bakat, mau menggunakan tangan kiri atau kanan sama saja, tetap bagus dan hidup"

"Baiklah, jika kamu memintanya"

Pujian barusan sempat membuat semangatku bangkit kembali, Lucy tidak akan berbohong soal padangannya akan suatu hal, perasaannya terhadap siapapun, karena itu aku selalu percaya padanya, tetapi di sisi lain mulai muncul keraguan dalam benakku...

Bersambung…

Balasan Riview :

Anonim : mendadak cerita aku kok jadi penuh misteri ya hahaha :v thx ya udh riview lagi, gimana chapter 9nya? Mengecewakankah?

Kaoru Dragneel : hehehe thx ya buat pujiannya, oke deh makasih ya udh ksh smngt. Thx juga udh riview! Ganbatte :D


	10. Rahasia Lainnya

_Keesokan harinya..._

Natsu melangkahkan kaki lemas menuju sekolah, sudah seminggu lebih semejak Lucy dirawat di rumah sakit, meski sudah cukup lama Natsu belum terbiasa dengan semua itu. Siapa sangka akan begini jadinya, kalau dulu ia tetap bersikap cuek terhadap Lucy untuk apa berwajah murung tiap hari, dihantui oleh perasaan campur aduk antara suka, takut dan khawatir. Keputusan ini memang tepat bukan?

"Natsu!" panggil Laxus-sensei hendak menaiki tangga menuju kelas, membuatnya sempat menoleh untuk sesaat

"Ada apa sensei memanggil saya?"

"Apa maksudmu pergi tanpa izin pada guru bersangkutan?!"

"Ma...maafkan saya"

"Tidak bisa begini terus, Natsu jika kamu bertindak lebih nekat sekolah tidak akan segan-segan untuk mengeluarkanmu!" peringat sensei tegas, terlihat serius dari awal ucapan hingga akhir

"O...oh..kalau begitu saya permisi dulu.."

Dikeluarkan dari sekolah hanya karena beberapa masalah? Sekolah seni Fairy Tail jauh lebih ketat dibandingkan bayangan Natsu selama bersekolah di sana, mungkin dulu hal ini tidak pernah dirasakan olehnya karena sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi dia adalah murid kebangaan sekolah, sekarang di mata semuanya mungkin tidak lebih dari seengok sampah, hanya Lucy yang masih menggangap Natsu seorang pelukis terkenal, hanya dia seorang...

"_Karena itulah apapun yang terjadi aku akan melindungimu, Lucy..."_

Hari ini juga dia menjadi lebih rajin dibandingkan hari-hari sebelumnya, Natsu mencatat, mendengarkan penjelasan guru, mengerjakan PR, mengejar semua ketertinggalan akibat waktu yang disia-siakan. Kalau bukan karena Lucy, apa Natsu akan tetap melakukannya? Tidak, bukan hanya demi Lucy tetapi juga dirinya sendiri dan guru-guru, ia benci dipandang rendah terus-menerus, dipergunjingkan karena tidak berguna.

_Ding...dong..ding...dong..._

Bel pulang pun telah berbunyi, tanpa menunda waktu Natsu langsung pergi ke rumah sakit, berlari-lari kecil di pinggiran jalan agar lebih cepat sampai. Tetapi kemudian ia berhenti setelah melihat sebuah toko pastry yang memajang aneka kue dan makanan manis lainnya, ini mengingatkannya tentang percakapan beberapa bulan lalu.

_Flashback..._

_Setiap kali pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk seseorang, Lucy selalu memandangi sebuah toko bernama "Lovely Pastry" memperhatikan lekat-lekat kue yang dipajang pada etalase, harganya yang mahal membuat kue-kue tersebut tidak bisa dibeli oleh semua orang. Natsu sudah menyadari hal ini dari lama sekali, merasa penasaran akan tingkah Lucy dia pun bertanya._

"_Kamu ingin membelinya?"_

"_E..eh, tidak tidak" jawab Lucy cepat, sudah jelas dia berbohong _

"_Jangan bohong, raut wajahmu mengatakan sangat menginginkan kue tersebut, beli saja kalau mau"_

"_Ta-tapi aku tidak punya uang"_

"_Kalau begitu kupinjam saja dulu, nanti baru dikembalikan"_

"_Ayo cepat, kakek menunggu kita"_

_Entah kenapa setiap kali ditanyakan alasannya Lucy akan menghindar dan langsung berlari menjauh, bahkan hingga sekarang hal itu masih menjadi rahasia..._

_End flashback.._

Meskipun Lucy tidak berada di sini, dia pasti tetap menginginkannya sampai kapanpun. Natsu membuka pintu hingga terdengar bunyi lonceng, pegawai yang ada menyapa ramah sambil tersenyum. Tidak ingin berlama-lama ia langsung membeli dan pergi menuju rumah sakit, apapun kuenya Lucy pasti suka asal diberikan secara tulus. Natsu sampai lebih cepat karena menaiki lift, kalau tidak harus menaiki puluhan anak tangga menuju lantai tiga seperti kemarin.

_Tok..tok..tok_

"Masuk!"

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?"

"Sudah lebih baik, apa itu untukku?" tanya Lucy memperhatikan bungkus kecokelatan yang sedang Natsu pegang

"Ya begitulah, aku tau kamu selalu ingin membeli kue di toko tersebut, tetapi kenapa...?"

"Jangan dibahas lagi, terima kasih sudah memberikannya untukku"

"Ah ya...sebenarnya aku tidak tau kue kesukaanmu, jadi..."

"Tenang saja, kue apapun yang Natsu belikan akan kuhabiskan!"

"Hahaha...kamu ini rakus!"

Melihat Lucy makan dengan lahap sempat membuat Natsu tertawa kecil, dia sudah seperti orang kelaparan tidak makan selama tiga hari saja. Tetapi di sisi lain terselip rasa kasihan di dalam benaknya, makanan rumah sakit pasti tidak enak sehingga pemberian Natsu barusan amatlah berharga. Keluarga Heartfilia begitu kaya, kalau Lucy adalah seorang wanita yang sombong pemberian dari Natsu bukanlah apa-apa, dengan uang mengalir bak sungai toko pastry tersebut pasti bisa dibeli.

"Mau?" tawar Lucy menyodorkan sepiring kue

"Aku tidak terlalu suka makan-makanan manis, habiskan saja"

"Tapi ini sangat enak, kamu juga harus memakannya..."

"Ba-baiklah kalau kamu memaksa" lagi-lagi tatapan maut itu muncul, langsung membuat Natsu tak bisa menolak

"Enak bukan?"

"Iya kue ini enak, terima kasih"

"Kapan-kapan belikan lagi ya untukku"

"Tentu, asal Lucy suka akan kubelikan lagi nanti"

Dari dalam tas Natsu mengeluarkan beberapa buku tulis atau lebih tepatnya buku catatan. Selama jam istirahat berlangsung ia sibuk menyalin ulang kemudian menggabungkan tumpukan buku tersebut menjadi satu, memang tulisan Natsu agak berantakan tetapi setidaknya masih terbaca. Lucy membulak-balik halaman buku, menganguk-anggukan kepala kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagulah tulisanmu sudah lebih baik dibandingkan dulu, syukurlah menyuruhmu berlatih dengan tangan kiri adalah pilihan terbaik!"

"Tanpamu mungkin sekarang aku tidak akan bisa menulis"

"Natsu itu pintar, baik, dapat diandalkan, pengertian dan selalu optimis. Jadi meski tanpa kehadiranku kamu tetap bisa asal rajin berlatih"

"Senang mendengarnya...oh iya ada juga beberapa tugas dan..."

Selama sejam lebih Natsu menemani Lucy, mengajari matematika, membantu dalam mengerjakan tugas dan hal lainnya. Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tiga sore, waktu berjalan terlalu cepat ya...gumam Natsu menundukkan kepala, itu berarti sebentar lagi dia harus pulang ke rumah.

"Jangan murung seperti itu" hibur Lucy menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya

"Kamu akan baik-baik saja-kan?"

"Sebentar lagi ayah dan ibu akan datang kemari jadi tenang saja, kamu terlalu banyak khawatir Natsu..."

"Ha-habis...sudahlah lupakan saja"

"Oh iya, ini!" selebaran tentang lomba melukis, tetapi untuk apa?

"Tunggu, jangan bilang..."

"Supaya kemampuanmu semakin meningkat, ikutilah lomba tersebut. Menurutku temanya sangat bagus dan pas"

"Memang apa temanya?"

"Tentang seseorang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu, terdengar bagus bukan?!" entah kenapa Lucy sangat antusias tentang perlombaan lukis tersebut, padahal dia tidak menjadi peserta

"Boleh juga saranmu"

"Tetapi ada syaratnya, tidak sulit kok"

"Aku sudah tau, lagipula semua tertulis di dalam selebaran ini kok"

"Ini syarat khusus dariku, aku ingin agar kamu tidak menggambarku"

Lucy mengatakannya seakan sudah tau bahwa Natsu akan mengambar dirinya saat perlombaan nanti, dia sempat mengernyitkan dahi, merasa syarat tersebut sangatlah aneh. Tetapi Natsu memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya dan langsung pulang menuju rumahnya, kalaupun ditannya mengapa Lucy akan langsung membelokkan topik seperti persoalan tentang "toko pastry".

Pintu rumah kediaman Heartfilia terbuka lebar tanpa ada seorangpun yang menutupnya, mungkin bisa dibilang tindakan Natsu kali ini agak nekat dan tidak sopan, dia masuk ke dalam sambil melihat-lihat sekitar, menaiki tangga lalu memasuki sebuah ruanngan yang diyakini adalah kamar Lucy. Meski gelap Natsu memutuskan untuk tidak menyalahkan lampu, bisa-bisa nanti kepergok tetangga, bibi atau paman.

Kalau diminta untuk menjelaskan kamar tersebut cukup luas dengan boneka yang menyebar ke segala arah. Jadi Lucy adalah penggila boneka ya...gumam Natsu melihat langit-langit kamar dipenuh dekorasi bergambar bintang, meja belajarnya pun terlihat acak-acakkan dengan kertas bertebaran di sana-sini. Saat mengambil salah satu rupanya itu adalah sketsa komik, tetapi semakin diperhatikan entah kenapa karakter ini sangatlah mirip dengan Natsu, meski dia sendiri tidak terlalu jelas saat melihatnya.

_PRUKK!_

Sebuah map terjatuh dari atas meja karena tergeser oleh tangan Natsu, ia mengambil map tersebut dan membuka isinya, banyak sekali sampai berlembar-lembar...merasa penasaran dinyalakannya lampu meja belajar hingga semua terlihat jelas, Natsu sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti tentang isi dari setiap lembaran kertas karena ada begitu banyak istilah medis, dan saat nama Lucy Heartfilia tertera di sana...

"I-ini bohongkan?!" ucap Natsu tidak percaya, menjatuhkan berkas tersebut karena shock

"Tidak ada rekayasa apapun dalam isinya" balas seseorang menuju kamar Lucy

"Paman?!"

"Siapa sangka kamu akan masuk ke dalam rumah dan melihat isi kamar Lucy..."

"Ma...maaf...pintunya seakan-akan memanggil saya untuk masuk ke dalam" memang terdengar aneh, tetapi Natsu tidaklah berbohong

"Setelah mengetahui hal ini, apa yang akan kamu perbuat, Natsu Dragneel?" tanyanya serius, Jude Heartfilia, ayah dari Lucy

"Sa-saya akan mengabulkan segala permintaan Lucy, jadi paman tenang saja, saya akan membuatnya bahagia"

"Kami mengandalkanmu Natsu"

Melihat amplop bertulisan "foto" di depan bungkusnya, Natsu langsung menyambar amplop tersebut dan membawanya pulang ke rumah untuk dilukis. Sekarang dia mulai bergerak untuk mengabulkan permintaan Lucy, dan juga berusaha demi perlombaan yang akan diadakan sekitar dua minggu lagi.

Bersambung...

A/N : Minna, makasih ya udh mendukung dari awal hingga skrg! Sepertinya ad yg kurang nih, hmm...oh iya, saya berharap bisa mendapatkan lebih dari 40 riview, kalau bisa melampaui cerita Kokoro no Placard! E-eto, maka dari itu mohon bantuannya ya! Terima kasih sekali lagi.

Balasan riview :

Anonim : Liat nanti aja deh wkwkwkw, ok thx ya udh riview hehehe :D

Kaoru Dragneel : Iya ya untuk Lucy gpp hehehe...oke dehh makasih ya udh riview terus dari awal hingga srkg, semoga chapter 10nya tidak mengecewakan!


	11. Perlombaan

_2 minggu kemudian..._

Kalau ditotal sudah tiga minggu Lucy berada di rumah sakit, dan kondisinya belum kunjung pulih dari awal dirawat hingga sekarang. Air muka Natsu pun semakin memburuk, apalagi setelah mengetahui "rahasia" yang selama ini disembunyikan, tetapi dia berusaha untuk tetap terlihat ceria di depan sahabatnya, jangan sampai Lucy tau kalau "rahasia" itu terbongkar secara tidak sengaja.

Hari ini perlombaan lukis akan segera dimulai pukul dua siang, sebelum pergi ke tempat lomba Natsu terlebih dahulu mampir menjenguk Lucy, beberapa waktu terakhir ini dia sibuk sendiri dengan foto-foto tersebut, siapa sangka hasil jepretan Lucy lebih banyak dari perkiraannya, kalau semua dilukis mungkin akan memakan waktu bertahun-tahun, jadi Natsu memutuskan untuk meringkasnya menjadi sebuah cerita. Cerita dalam lukisan, menarik bukan?

"Yo Lucy" sapa Natsu tersenyum seperti biasanya

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu jarang menjengukku, ada apa?"

"Eh ya...aku sibuk mengikuti eskul di sekolah"

"Natsu mengikuti eksul, sejak kapan?" tanya Lucy terlihat penasaran, karena sebelumnya Natsu tidak pernah mengungkit hal ini

"Se-sejak beberapa minggu lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu?" merasa bingung harus menjawab apa, ia pun langsung mengganti topik pembicaraan, kalau terus dilanjutkan bisa berbahaya nanti

"Masih sama, ayolah aku baik-baik saja. Lihat, buktinya aku masih bisa tersenyum"

"Oh, syukurlah...jadi kapan kamu bisa keluar dari rumah sakit?"

"Entahlah dokter tak kunjung mengizinkanku, menyebalkan sekali..."

"Tak terasa ya waktunya perlombaan sudah dekat"

"Benar juga, perlombaannya! Pergilah sekarang"

"Tapi aku masih punya waktu sejam, lagipula tempat lombanya dekat dengan rumah sakit kok"

"Kalau sampai lebih pagi kamu memiliki banyak waktu untuk bersiap"

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi kesana, jaga dirimu baik-baik ya"

"Ingat beritau jika hasilnya sudah keluar! Oh iya, apa hasil karya bisa dibawa pulang?" tanya Lucy saat Natsu hampir mencapai daun pintu, ia pun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh pelan

"Aku tidak tau, tetapi kalau bisa dibawa pulang akan kuperlihatkan padamu"

"Arigato nee, Natsu!"

Semakin lama lambaian tangan Lucy memudar dari iris kecokelatan Natsu, peyangga dan kanvas yang sedari terapit di tangan kanannya terasa sangat berat ditambah dengan beban pikiran. Jujur saja, selama dua minggu terakhir Natsu tidak memikirkan siapa yang akan dilukis olehnya saat perlombaan, siapa tau bisa mendapatkan ide dadakan nanti atau mungkin pemikiran tersebut terlalu naif?

Di sana cukup ramai dengan total peserta tiga puluh orang, ini adalah lomba skala kecil kalau lebih besar mungkin bisa berkisar lima puluh atau seratus? Entahlah, sepertinya terlalu banyak. Semua orang memperbincangkan Natsu dengan berbisik, kedatangannya sangatlah mengejutkan setelah cukup lama hiatus dari dunia seni, bisa disebut sebagai musuh terberat atau malah diremehkan akibat kecelakaan tersebut? Tidak ada yang tau, kalaupun iya siapa peduli.

"Baiklah, perlombaan akan dimulai lima menit lagi, harap bersiap di tempat masing-masing"

Tidak ada rasa tegang dalam dirinya kala itu, terlihat tenang seperti air tengah tertidur. Semua kerja kerasnya selama ini pasti akan terbayar dengan kemenangan, Natsu sangat yakin dan berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menang, membawa hasil lukisannya berserta tropi untuk diperlihatkan kepada Lucy. Usai bersiap-siap, ponselnya berdering nyaring sehingga menarik perhatian peserta lain. Pasti dia...

"Bersemangatlah, jangan gugup! Pelaut sejati tidak akan takut terhadap badai didepannya, jadi kamu juga harus!" sepertinya agak tidak tepat mengatakan perumpaan tersebut di saat-saat seperti ini

"Ya, terima kasih Lucy"

Lucy begitu baik, jika sampai gagal membawa kemenangan mungkin Natsu tidak lagi memiliki muka untuk bertemu dengannnya, karena itulah semua tenaga juga kemampuan harus dikerahkan secara maksimal tanpa ragu-ragu. Perlombaan pun dimulai, semua mulai melukis sesuai tema dengan batas waktu satu setengah jam. Namun Natsu terdiam dalam posisi memegang kuas, masih memikirkan siapa yang harus dia lukis, sampai lima menit berlalu pun hanya wajah Lucy yang terus muncul dalam bayangannnya.

"_Memang aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak melukis dirinya, tetapi otakku tidak bisa memikirkan wajah lain!"_

Tidak ingin membuang waktu lebih lama lagi, ia langsung mengambil tindakan tanpa memikirkan hal serupa seperti tadi, siapapun boleh asalkan bukan Lucy! Natsu terus melukis, mengambil warna, menorehkannya di atas kanvas, begitu terus hingga waktu habis. Saat dia sadar, ketika juri datang untuk melihat hasil karyanya, seketika Natsu berurai air mata meskipun komentar positif terus berdatangan. Orang dalam kanvas tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan apa Lucy, sahabat sekaligus orang yang dicintai.

"Maafkan aku Lucy, maaf..."

"Pengumuman pemenang akan diumumkan seminggu kedepan, terima kasih atas partisipasinya!"

Jadi sudah selesai, ya...Natsu pulang ke rumahnya dengan berwajah murung, dia telah melanggar janji dengan Lucy, bahkan di dalam lukisan wanita berambut pirang tersebut terlihat menyedihkan. Duduk di atas ranjang rumah sakit, menggunakan baju berwarna biru muda sambil merasakan angin di jendela samping, begitulah gambaran posisi Lucy yang Natsu bayangkan dalam imajinasinya. Perasaan bersalah penuh penyesalan terus mengisi ruang hatinya kala itu, kalau dia sampai tau bagaimana? Apa Lucy akan marah, tidak ingin lagi melihat Natsu untuk selama-lamanya?

"_Kalaupun ingin melukisnya kenapa harus dalam posisi seperti itu? Aku yakin bisa membuat yang lebih baik lagi, lebih dari itu!"_

_Kriing...krinng...kriiing..._

"Halo?"

"Bagaimana, kamu bisa melakukannya bukan?!" tanya Lucy setengah berteriak terdengar anstusias,

"Tenang saja, aku merasa hasil lukisanku cukup bagus"

"Jadi, siapa yang kamu lukis?"

"I..itu rahasia, akan kuberitau kalau hasilnya sudah diumukan"

"Baiklah, ingat jangan sampai lupa"

"Sampai jumpa" balas Natsu cepat, langsung menutup ponsel supaya Lucy tidak dapat membalas

Mengatakannya sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat, lebih baik menunggu seminggu ke depan baru memberitau Lucy. Saat berada di rumah Natsu langsung masuk ke ruang pribadinya, memegang kuas dan lanjut melukis, kira-kira sudah tiga belas foto yang dia lukis dari dua minggu lalu. Semua menampakkan keindahan dari desa bunga matahari, pepohonan dan gunung ketika menuju tempat wisata, matahari terbenam tepat pukul enam sore dan lain sebagainya.

Butuh waktu berjam-jam untuk menyelesaikan satu lukisan, karena itulah seringkali Natsu begadang hanya untuk melukis, demi memenuhi permintaan Lucy agar dia merasa senang. Jika sampai dibenci olehnya, akan diapakan semua lukisan tersebut? Mungkin akan terus disimpan sebagai kenang-kenangan, tetapi tanpa dilihat Lucy apa arti semua ini?

"_Masih ada beberapa foto yang belum kulukis, sepertinya harus lembur lagi"_

Sejak kapan ya aku jadi serajin ini? Tanya Natsu dalam hati kepada diri sendiri, perasaan penuh semangat yang sudah lama tidak pernah ia rasakan, pegal dari bahu dan jari karena terlalu lama melukis, dulu semua itu terasa sangat akrab, berbaur selalu dengan kehidupannya, tidak pernah lepas sedetikpun. Bisa dibilang Natsu amat sangat merindukannya.

_Seminggu kemudian..._

"Surat untuk Natsu Dragneel!" teriak tukang pos dari depan pagar rumah

"Terima kasih"

Dikirim oleh panitia lomba lukis! Dengan terburu-buru Natsu merobek sisi surat hingga ujung, membaca secara keseluruhan kemudian tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia mendapat juara satu dengan tema lukisan "Lucy Heartfilia" Tetapi mendadak air mukanya berubah kembali setelah melihat nama Lucy tertera di pertengahan surat. Meskipun gagal menepati janji, Natsu tetap berusaha untuk menepati janji lain. Dengan kecepatan penuh ia berlari menuju tempat perlombaan, hendak mengambil lukisannya.

"Maaf..."

"Iya ada apa?" tanya salah satu panitia yang sedang sibuk membereskan lukisan para peserta

"Apa boleh saya mengambil lukisan dengan tema Lucy Heartfilia?"

"Tetapi lukisan anda akan segera dikirim untuk dipajang pada pameran terkenal di luar negeri" meski berskala kecil lomba tersebut cukup terkenal dan bergengsi, maka dari itu pesertanya sedikit

"Saya tau hal itu, tetapi kumohon biarkan saya membawa pulangnya terlebih dahulu!" ucap Natsu memohon sepenuh hati, terlihat serius sehingga berhasil meluluhkan hati panitia

"Baiklah, tetapi ingat harus dikembalikan sebelum pukul enam sore"

"Terima kasih!"

Akan memakan waktu cukup lama agar bisa sampai di rumah sakit, Natsu merasa cukup lelah karena harus berlari sambil membawa kanvas berukuran sedang. Kalaupun Lucy marah, meski akan dibenci, janji adalah janji dan harus ditepati.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci!"

"Yo...Lucy..." sapa Natsu dengan nafas terengah-engah

"Kamu membawanya? Ayo perlihatkan padaku!"

Perlihatkan padaku...perlihatkan padaku...dua kata terakhir teringiang-ngiang di dalam benak sang pemilik surai berwarna salam tersebut. Lucy terlihat sangat tidak sabar juga antusias, saat Natsu memperlihatkannya semua itu langsung hancur dalam seketika, ekpresi penuh kegembiraan dan rasa penasaran itu lenyap dihembus angin.

"Maaf, aku tau tidak seharusnya melukismu, tetapi aku, aku..."

"Ya ampun, di dalam lukisanmu aku terlihat sangat menyedihkan"

"..."

"Bodoh...kenapa, kenapa kamu melanggar janjinya?!"

"Selama perlombaan berlangsung aku tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain selain dirimu, maaf..."

"Padahal Natsu selalu menepati janjinya, tetapi kenapa sekarang...kau penipu! Aku tidak bisa mempercayaimu lagi!"

"Tidak Lucy...tidak...!"

"Pergilah dari kamarku, pergi!" bentak Lucy sambil melemparkan map cokelat, isinya berhamburan keluar dan berterbangan ke segala arah

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu"

"Jangan pernah balik lagi!"

Selama berada di luar pintu, Natsu mendekap erat kanvas tersebut hingga berlinang air mata yang kemudian jatuh tanpa diminta. Lagipula ini hanya sebuah lukisan, bukankah seharusnya Lucy senang karena menjadi model pelukis terkenal? Bodoh, Lucy bodoh! Erang Natsu dalam hati sambil berlari keluar dari rumah sakit, pergi kembali menuju tempat perlombaan.

"Cepat sekali kamu sudah kembali"

"Ya begitulah, ini kukembalikan"

"Wanita bernama Lucy Heartfilia pasti sangat senang karena dirinya dilukis dengan amat indah olehmu" puji sang panitia yang membuat raut wajah Natsu semakin tidak karuan

"Justru saya salah telah mengambil keputusan tersebut, terima kasih" ucapnya berlalu, ingin mengistirahatkan diri di tempat favorit

Apa lagi kalau bukan ruangan putih penuh kanvas, kanvas yang ditutupi menggunakan kain ia buka dengan kasar, hasil kerja keras selama dua minggu terakhir, waktu dan tenaga hanyalah debu tanpa arti sekarang. Natsu menangisi semuanya, untuk apa berjuang mati-matian kalau jadi seperti ini? Sialan, sialan!

"Aku memang bodoh, sangat bodoh bahkan..." gumam Natsu meringkuk di pojok ruangan, memandangi setumpuk lukisan penuh bunga matahari dari kejauhan

Sekarang harus bagaimana?

Bersambung...

Balasan riview :

Anonim : Oke deh tunggu terus ya hingga cerita Himawari tamat! Terima kasih banyak

tshirt crackers : Eh nonton anime Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso juga toh? Hehehe aku juga nonton dan memang di sini bakal ada calon yang meninggal. Bisa dibilang begitu, terinspirasi dari Kaori sama Kousei. Oh, aku juga terinspirasi dari lagu Himawari JKT48. Oke tunggu lanjutannya ya, thx udh riview!

Kaoru Dragneel : Iya semoga ya, berharap aja cc :D Oke dehh, kalo kamu riview aku juga jadi semangat kok hehehe...dua jempol lagi atuh tambah jempol kaki wkwkwkw /kidding. Thx ya udh riview.


	12. What Can I Do

Menangis seharian sangatlah melelahkan, apalagi tidak ada seorangpun yang menghibur di kala sedih melanda. Natsu berdiri lemas, pergi ke dapur dan memasak mi instant sambil melamun. Meski perutnya berbunyi terus sedari tadi semangkuk mi panas hanya menjadi pajangan di atas meja makan, ia terus menangis hingga matanya terasa sakit dan bengkak, sulit sekali untuk berhenti, apalagi melupakan...semua bertambah rumit setelah Lucy mengirimkan SMS yang berbunyi "Tidak usah temui aku lagi" Dia benar-benar membenciku...gumam Natsu bertambah putus asa.

_Kriing...kriing...kriing..._

"Halo?"

"Halo, ini Erza-sensei"

"Oh sensei rupanya, ada apa?" tanya Natsu langsung to the point, merasa malas untuk berbicara dengan siapapun saat ini

"Ibu dengar kamu memenangkan lomba lukis dan menjadi juara satu, selamat ya"

"Terima kasih"

"Temanya tentang Lucy ya, dia pasti merasa senang"

"..."

Seketika Natsu langsung menjatuhkan gagang telepon, merasa shock karena nama itu kembali terdengar. Apa memang mustahil melupakan seorang Lucy Heartfilia yang telah memberikan banyak kenangan dan juga pelajaran berharga? Natsu mengigit bibirnya sendiri, merasa kesal, sedih semua bercampur aduk menjadi tidak karuan, kalau memang setiap orang datang lalu pergi untuk apa memberikan semua hal-hal indah selama hidup?!

"Sensei saya telah gagal sebagai sahabat Lucy, sekarang kami bukanlah lagi teman maupun sahabat, kami adalah musuh..." jawab Natsu setelah sekian lama terdiam

"Ada apa, kalian bertengkar? Ibu akan segera kesana, tunggu ya"

_Tut...tut...tut.._

Erza-sensei menutup telepon dan bergegas pergi menuju rumah Natsu, meski ia sendiri tidak meminta untuk ditemani ataupun bercerita, tetapi sia-sia saja jika ditutupi lebih lama lagi, semua akan terbongkar cepat atau lambat. Sesampainya di rumah Natsu, beliau segera berlari menaiki tangga dan menuju arah dapur, terlihat jelas bahwa dia sedang terdiam merenung sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Natsu, tenangkan dirimu!"

"Oh sensei rupanya, padahal tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari"

"Menangis sampai seperti ini, pasti ada masalah serius bukan?"

"Ti...tidak kok..." jawab Natsu berbohong, padahal raut wajahnya mengatakan hal lain

"Anak bodoh, jangan berbohong seakan kamu baik-baik saja, ceritakan ya?"

"Sebelum perlombaan dimulai dari jauh-jauh hari saya dan Lucy berjanji bahwa saya tidak boleh melukisnya saat lomba nanti. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi apa?"

"Sa...saya melanggar janji dan melukis Lucy, saat memperlihatkan hasil karyaku dia langsung marah besar"

"Kamu tidak salah cerita-kan?" tanya Erza-sensei terdengar tidak percaya, marah karena mengingkari janji memang tidak salah, tetapi karena sebuah lukisan? Itu terdengar konyol dan aneh

"Untuk apa berbohong, saya merasa lelah hingga kesulitan berpikir..."

"Siapa tau Lucy hanya marah sesaat, nanti juga dia minta maaf"

"Lucy tidak akan pernah meminta maaf, semua tergambar jelas dari ekspresi wajah dan nada bicaranya, dia sangat serius"

"Mau ibu temani ke rumah sakit? Mungkin dengan begitu rasa gugupmu akan hilang dan kamu bisa minta maaf"

"Maaf sensei, saya tidak akan pernah datang menjenguk sampai Lucy keluar dari rumah sakit sekalipun"

Usai mendengar penolakan halus dari Natsu, Erza-sensei langsung terdiam seribu bahasa, sedang berpikir tentang cara yang lebih baik agar mereka bersahabat kembali. Mungkin setiap peristiwa saling berhubungan dengan suatu hal, Lucy tidak akan marah tanpa alasan jelas, pasti ada rahasia dibalik semua ini. Erza-sensei amat menyakini hal tersebut, beliau tau Lucy bukanlah murid seperti itu.

"Apa kamu tau penyakit yang Lucy idap saat ini?"

"Kalau itu saya tidak tau, memang berhubungan?" tanya Natsu balik merasa heran

"Merasa aneh saja, besok ibu akan menjenguk kakek di rumah sakit, mau ikut?"

"U-untuk apa? Nanti saya malah menganggu"

"Asal tau saja, kakek adalah penggemar beratmu! Jadi jangan kecewakan beliau ya?"

"Baiklah, mohon bantuannya"

Kira-kira di rumah sakit mana ya? Jangan sampai sama dengan yang Lucy tempati saat ini. Erza-sensei pamit dan pulang ke rumah, sedangkan Natsu segera melahap semangkuk mi dingin di depan matanya saat ini. Rasa dingin tanpa kehangatan bagai bentakan keras dari Lucy, terdengar dingin juga serius tanpa rasa maaf sedikitpun. Apa memang harus berakhir? Kalaupun iya bukankah lebih baik berpisah secara baik-baik?

_Keesokan harinya..._

Sekitar jam satu siang Natsu sudah berpakaian rapi dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar, sebelum pergi ke rumah sakit ia sempat memandangi kediaman Heartfilia dengan wajah sendu. Padahal dulu Lucy selalu melambaikan tangan setiap kali akan pergi, sekarang di sana kosong tanpa seorangpun. Selama perjalanan mereka berdua terus diam tanpa berbicara sedikitpun, Erza-sensei sendiri lebih memilih untuk diam karena baik hati maupun pikiran Natsu tidak berada di sini.

"Kita sudah sampai"

"Bukankah ini...?"

Rumah sakit tempat Lucy dirawat, dan sekali lagi ia datang untuk berkunjung. Karena suatu kebetulan ruangan kakek Erza-sensei dan Lucy saling berdekatan, Natsu sempat melihat "mantan sahabat"nya itu sedang melihat pemandangan dari jendela, jika diingat-ingat kembali sangat mirip dengan posisi yang digambar waktu perlombaan. Saat Erza-sensei sudah memasuki kamar nomor sembilan ratus satu, Natsu tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan ayah Lucy.

"Natsu, kamu tidak salah masuk kamar bukan?"

"Tidak, saya diminta Erza-sensei untuk menjenguk kakeknya. Jarang sekali paman terlambat untuk menjenguk Lucy"

"Hahaha, kamu tau saja. Hari ini tidak ingin menjenguk?"

"Sa-saya dan Lucy bukan lagi sahabat"

"Jadi kalian benar-benar bertengkar ya, oh iya ini untukmu"

"Komik buatan Lucy...?"

"Paman terlambat karena mengurus komik ini, Lucy pasti senang karena pembaca pertamanya adalah kamu"

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu"

Dengan ragu ia menerimanya tetapi seketika juga senyum langsung merekah. Kalaupun pemberian komik ini bukan berdasarkan usul dari Lucy melainkan inisiatif dari paman untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka, apapun motif dibalik semua ini Natsu akan tetap menerima karena itu ditujukkan untuknya. Di dalam kamar nomor sembilan ratus satu itulah dia membuka hadiah tersebut, membaca isinya dari awal hingga akhir. Entah kenapa manga ini terasa spesial, ending, karakter, alur cerita, perasaan campur aduk semua menjadi satu kesatuan yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"_Kenapa karakter laki-laki di tokoh ini mirip denganku?"_

Dibilang sepenuhnya mirip juga tidak, hanya saja ciri fisik hingga sifat dan tingkah laku sama persis dengan Natsu yang sekarang, begitu juga dengan karakter perempuannya. Ini bukan sekedar kebetulan belaka, kisah cinta dalam manga tersebut pun mirip dengan yang mereka jalin selama beberapa bulan belakangan. Natsu selalu menyukai segala sesuatu yang Lucy buat, meski buruk sekalipun. Tetapi untuk kali ini sedikit berbeda...

_BRUKKK!_

"Natsu?" tanya Erza-sensei merasa heran melihat tingkah laku Natsu berubah drastis

"Ah ya, tidak ada apa-apa" balasnya santai sambil memungut kembali komik tersebut

"Jadi anak ini adalah Natsu yang selalu kamu ceritakan?"

"Begitulah, Natsu perkenalkan beliau adalah kakek saya"

"Ma...maaf karena menganggu!"

"Dia mirip dengan yang di televisi, tetapi..."

"Tetapi apa?" sempat timbul rasa penasaran dalam benaknya, mungkin tidak jika kakek mengetahui sesuatu?

"Ekpresimu berbeda sekali dengan di televisi, sedang memiliki masalah?" kakek bertanya lembut sembari tersenyum, langsung membuat hati Natsu luluh untuk bercerita

"Be-begitulah, saya sedang memiliki masalah dengan seseorang..."

"Sudah minta maaf?"

"Meminta maaf sia-sia saja, karena saya tau dia tidak akan pernah memaafkanku"

"Jangan sekedar diucapkan saja, bagaimana jika diungkapkan?" usul kakek memberi saran

"Di...ung...kap...kan?" bagaimanapun dipikirkan Natsu tetap tidak mengerti, bagaimana caranya, memang bisa, apa tidak sia-sia?

"Kakek menyukai lukisanmu karena menurutnya, karya seorang Natsu Dragneel memiliki kekuatan untuk membuat seseorang tersentuh" jelas Erza-sensei secara singkat, padat dan jelas, namun gagal dimengerti oleh Natsu

"Ta-tapi kekuatan apa? Kenapa saya tidak tau?"

"Anak bodoh...masih terlalu dini untuk mengerti, suatu saat nanti pun kamu akan tau"

"Sensei, jangan membuatku bingung!"

"Jika kamu merasa bingung, maka caritaulah jawabannya"

Saat Erza mengatakannya, hari sudah sore dan matahari nyaris terbenam. Semua terjadi dalam sekejap, dan sampai sekarangpun Natsu terus melamun sambil berteduh di bawah pohon rindang. Sekarang harus bagaimana? Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, merasa kesal, bingung dan bisa diibaratkan seperti tersesat di sebuah jalan asing tanpa seorangpun yang bisa memberikan petunjuk.

"Eh?" seseorang menahan tangan kirinya untuk terus bertindak, dan saat ditengok...

"Paman?!"

"Kamu terlihat seperti orang stres saja, apa paman bisa membantu?"

"A...ah...eto..."

"Sebelum itu, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang komik baru buatan Lucy?"

"Karakter dalam tokohnya mirip dengan saya dan Lucy, alur cerita pun sama persis seperti pertemanan kami berdua, tetapi..."

"Apa ada bagian dalam cerita yang tidak kamu sukai?" tebak Jude dibalas anggukan dari Natsu, hal itu sudah dirasakannya sewaktu membaca komik tadi

"Tokoh wanita dalam komik meninggal setelah pertemanannya dengan tokoh laki-laki hancur karena sebuah lukisan, saat membacanya saya merasa..."

"Lucy membuat komik itu bukan tanpa alasan, Natsu dia sudah lama merencanakan ini semua sebelum masuk rumah sakit, dari siang hingga larut malam Lucy terus menggambar dan menggambar, meskipun sekarang tangannya mati lemas ia tetap memaksakan diri. Apa kamu sudah membaca halaman belakang?"

"Ta...tapi u-untuk apa?" tanya Natsu langsung membuka halaman akhir, menemukan dua kata berbunyi 'for Natsu'

"Dia membuat komik itu untukmu seorang..."

Usai mendengar kronologi dibalik pembuatan komik tersebut Natsu hanya bisa terdiam seribu bahasa, jika disebut sebagai hadiah untuk teman terbaik cocok bukan? Omong-omong soal hadiah, ia langsung teringat akan ulang tahun Lucy yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Terukir sebuah senyum di bibirnya, semua kerja keras selama beberapa minggu ini akan segera terbayar, ucap Natsu merasa yakin dalam hati.

"Biarkan paman bertanya lagi, apa kamu ingin membiarkan Lucy meninggal seperti tokoh wanita dalam komik?"

"Tentu saja tidak! Kalaupun memang umurnya tidak lagi panjang, biarkan saya memberikan hadiah spesial kepada Lucy ketika ulang tahun nanti, dengan begitu janji yang selama ini tertunda bisa segera ditepati"

"Jadi kamu sudah menemukan jawabannya ya...buatlah hadiah itu dengan perasaan tulus, tuangkan segala keinginanmu dan capailah dia"

"Saya pasti bisa mencapainya, karena Erza-sensei berkata jika lukisan buatanku memiliki kekuatan untuk menyentuh hati seseorang"

"Paman akui, selain keindahan dan teknik menggambar memang tersimpan kekuatan spesial di dalam lukisanmu"

"A-apa paman mengetahuinya?"

"Jika penasaran cari tau saja sendiri"

"Jangan meniru sensei! Aku heran kenapa orang dewasa sangat suka membuat anak-anak mereka penasaran..." gerutu Natsu tidak suka, merasa dipermainkan oleh kakek, sensei dan sekarang paman

"Kami melakukannya agar anak mandiri, jika diberitau terus-menerus kapan mereka bisa mengetahui dunia luar yang belum tentu diketahui oleh orang dewasa, potensi dalam diri dan hal lain? Semua itu dilakukan demi kebaikan anak seorang"

Pada akhirnya Natsu harus mencari tau sendiri perihal jawaban tersebut. Dari perkataan Jude barusan ia juga menyadari satu hal "tidak semua hal bisa didapatkan dengan bertanya, terkadang kamu harus mencari tau sendiri supaya tidak terus-menerus bergantung pada orang lain" jika segala sesuatu bisa didapatkan dengan bertanya, lalu untuk apa Tuhan memberikan otak?

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu" ucap Natsu berlalu, pulang menuju rumahnya

Matahari sudah terbenam, langit oranye akan segera berganti menjadi biru tua penuh kerlap-kerlip bintang, dalam hatinya Natsu berjanji satu hal.

"_Lihat saja, aku akan membuat happy ending untukmu Lucy..."_

Bersambung...

Balasan Riview :

Anonim : Thx ya atas pujiannya, terima kasih juga udah riview dari chapter2 lalu hingga sekarang :D Syukur deh kalo kamu suka, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan!

Kaoru Dragneel : Oke dehh, thx ya udh riview jadi tmbh semangat nih :D Tenang aja kok, hasil kerja keras Natsu gak akan sia-sia karena dia ingin berusaha. Semoga chapter 12 tidak mengecewakan cc! Oh iya, thx ya udh riview di cerita Yuuhi wo Miteiruka. Kalau untuk membuat cerita genre horror harus dipertimbangin dulu, karena aku sendiri sadar gak pandai2 amat bikin cerita horror. Kalau kamu mau ganti aja request-nya, aku gak sibuk kok hehehe...


	13. Happy Birthday Lucy

Lucy POV

Angin berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamar, aku memandangi langit di luar dengan perasaan campur aduk. Setiap kali mendengar suara dentingan jam, ketika jarum panjang bergerak dari tempat awal menuju angka lain, aku selalu menghitung waktu yang tersisa hingga hari ulang tahunku tiba, lima menit, sepuluh menit, satu jam, dua jam, semua terlewati begitu saja namun terasa lama juga membosankan...

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"_Apa mungkin itu dia?" gumamku dalam hati, berusaha agar tidak terlalu berharap_

"Masuk, pintunya tidak dikunci!"

"Ayah membawa makanan untukmu"

Sudah kuduga "dia" tidak akan pernah datang lagi setelah kuusir dengan amat kejam, mungkin ending dari hidupku akan sama seperti komik yang baru kuterbitkan belakangan ini. Yang hubungan serta karakternya dibuat sesuai kenyataan tanpa melibatkan imajinasi sedikitpun. Ayah duduk di samping dan memotong buah apel, tetapi sekarang aku tidak lagi memiliki semangat untuk menjalani semua ini. Tidak ada lagi Lucy Heartfilia yang selalu tampil riang serta murah senyum.

"Makanlah, apel ini rasanya manis"

"Nanti saja, aku tidak nafsu makan" tolakku halus sambil memaksakan senyum

"Mungkin kabar ini bisa membuatmu gembira, ayah sudah memberikan komik terbarumu kepada Natsu"

"Si-siapa peduli dengannya, kami berdua bukan lagi sahabat"

"Kamu benar-benar menginginkan hal ini?" tanya ayah serius, seakan beliau tau jika aku berbohong

"Ya, inilah yang kuinginkan dan aku tidak menyesal sudah membuat keputusan seperti ini"

Nada bicaraku terdengar tegas dan tanpa ragu-raguan, tetapi hatiku malah berkata lain. Harus diakui bahwa sebenarnya aku menyesal telah membentak Natsu dan langsung memutuskan hubungan kami yang telah terjalin berbulan-bulan lamanya. Baik ayah maupun aku hanya terdiam tanpa saling melirik satu sama lain.

"Mau jalan-jalan? Tetapi di sekitar rumah sakit saja"

"Boleh"

Di luar begitu sejuk, angin menyentuh lembut kedua pipiku dengan bunga di sekitar sebagai penghias. Siapa sangka semua menjadi indah setelah dilihat lebih dekat, tetapi tetap saja terasa hambar tanpa warna sedikitpun. Kedua bola mataku melirik kesana-kemari, dan secara tidak sengaja menemukan sesosok lelaki berambut salam tengah bersembunyi dibalik pohon, apa dia Natsu? Bagaimanapun hal itu terlalu sulit untuk dipercayai, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ayah mendorong kursi roda pelan, tapi tak lama kemudian aku meminta untuk balik ke kamar dengan alasan sakit kepala.

"Parah tidak, mau ayah panggilkan suster?"

"Tidak perlu, lagipula ini sering terjadi"

Baik berada di luar maupun di dalam sama saja bagiku, tidak ada perubahan berarti meski berganti suasana. Kira-kira "dia" sedang apa ya? Kemarin aku sempat melihat Natsu pergi menuju kamar sebelah, entah kenapa dadaku terasa sakit setiap kali mengingatnya, karena dia melewati kamarku tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

_Tok...tok...tok.._

"Surat untuk Lucy Heartfilia"

Eh surat, tetapi dari siapa? Ayah langsung membuka dan membacanya dan mendadak surat itu malah diberikan padaku, saat hendak bertanya ayah langsung memberi isyarat tubuh "baca saja dulu, nanti juga tau" Dengan perasaan sedikit kesal aku membaca dari awal hingga akhir, rupanya undangan untuk pergi ke pameran lukisan dekat rumah sakit, dan yang mengirim surat ini adalah...Natsu?! Pekikku merasa sangat kaget.

"I-ini dari Natsu?"

"Begitulah, jadi apa yang akan kamu lakukan?"

"Sudah jelas bukan, aku tidak akan pergi ke sana"

"Lucy, jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri lagi. Natsu khusus menyiapkan pameran ini hanya untukmu, lihatlah tanggal diadakannya!"

"Ta...tanggal satu?"

"Ayah akan pergi untuk membantunya, kamu tidak apa-apa sendirian?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi"

Bahkan sekarang dia merebut ayah dariku, menyebalkan...tetapi mau bagaimanapun aku berusaha untuk melupakan dan membencinya terasa sia-sia saja, apa Natsu juga berpikiran sama denganku? Surat undangan tersebut kutaruh di dalam laci, datang atau tidak adalah urusan nanti, yang ingin kulakukan sekarang adalah tidur tanpa memikirkan apapun, aku merasa lelah...sangat lelah bahkan...

Natsu POV

Pameran lukisan pertamaku akan dimulai dua minggu dari sekarang, dengan susah payah kanvas berukuran besar tersebut kupindahkan ke luar ruangan, semua terasa sangat sulit jika hanya mengandalkan tangan kiri saja. Erza-sensei pun ikut membatu agar semuanya bisa selesai tepat waktu, paman Jude mengurus tempat pameran lukisan yang dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat Lucy dirawat. Sekarang aku benar-benar membencinya, kalau bukan karena dia untuk apa berusaha sampai sekeras ini, jika permintaan tersebut tidak pernah ada apa perlu aku melukis hingga larut malam dan kelalahan saat berada di sekolah?

"Mau ibu bantu?" tanya Erza-sensei menawarkan bantuan

"Tidak perlu, saya masih sanggup"

"Beristirahatlah sebentar, bukankah kamu bekerja terlalu keras hari ini?"

"Tidak, masih kurang. Lucy pasti berusaha lebih keras dibandingkan saya"

"Kamu tidak pernah membencinya sampai kapanpun bukan?"

"Saya membenci Lucy, sangat membencinya bahkan..."

Benar, aku sangat membenci seorang Lucy Heartfilia. Apa-apaan dia itu, selalu seenaknya sendiri, begitu ngotot akan suatu hal, berambisi, pemarah, sering mencampuri masalah orang lain, egois, sok akrab, sudah pantas ia tidak memiliki seorangpun teman. Tetapi setiap kali memikirkan hal-hal jelek tentangnya entah kenapa aku ingin menangis, padahal sifat burukku tidak kalah banyak dari Lucy. Erza-sensei menepuk pelan bahuku, seakan beliau tau yang sedang kupikirkan saat ini.

"Jangan katakan hal-hal aneh, ibu heran bagaimana bisa kamu membencinya hanya karena sebuah lukisan?"

"Kalau begitu, saya sedang berusaha untuk membencinya, begini bisa bukan?" ucapku ketus merasa tidak suka, kenapa Erza-sensei selalu tau?

"Lalu untuk apa kamu bekerja keras, semua ini hanya untuk Lucy bukan?"

"Karena itulah saya membencinya, karena dia saya berusaha sekeras ini, hanya untuk seorang Lucy Heartfilia tangan kiriku lecet dan terluka, bahuku pegal karena permintaan merepotkan darinya, sudah cukup jelas bukan alasan yang saya berikan?"

"Ya ampun padahal usiamu hampir menginjak delapan belas tahun, tetapi masih kekanak-kanakan seperti ini"

"A-apa maksud sensei?"

"Natsu, apa kamu mengetahui kelemahan terbesarmu dari dulu hingga sekarang?"

"Memang apa, matematika, memasak, olahraga?"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran, kelemahan terbesarmu adalah tidak pandai berbohong"

"E...eh?"

"Sejujurnya kamu menyayangi Lucy, ibu benar bukan?"

"..."

Entah bagaimana menjawabnya, sampai sekarangpun aku tidak tau perasaan apa yang kurasakan saat ini, apakah benci atau rasa sayang? Air mata mulai berjatuhan membasahi pipiku, aku sudah tidak kuat menanggung semua ini sendirian, lelah rasanya terus bersandiwara, membohongi perasaan sendiri karena rasa takut yang menjalar di seluruh hatiku.

"Saya lelah terus bersandiwara, tetapi meski begitu saya melakukan semua ini hanya untuk Lucy. Karena dia terlihat membenciku, maka saya juga harus membencinya, asal Lucy menginginkannya saya rela melakukan apapun..."

"Kamu sudah besar, lakukanlah hal yang menurutmu benar, jangan sampai salah jalan" nasehat sensei berlalu, memindahkah lukisan lain ke luar ruangan

Sudah saatnya ini semua kuakhiri, panggung sandiwara memang bukan panggung yang cocok untuk orang polos dan bodoh sepertiku.

_2 minggu kemudian..._

Normal POV

Inilah yang selalu Natsu nanti-nantikan, hari dimana pameran lukisan pertamanya digelar, hari dimana Lucy berulang tahun ke delapan belas. Tanggal satu kali ini menjadi sangat spesial baginya, Erza-sensei, paman Jude dan bibi Layla, juga Lucy. Sudah satu jam berlalu saat pameran digelar dan orang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Natsu belum juga datang, apa semua hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini akan diacuhkan begitu saja? Ia sempat merasa putus asa kalau Lucy benar-benar tidak datang.

"Tenang saja, Jude-san sedang berusaha untuk menjemput Lucy sekarang"

"Ta...tapi sensei, kalau Lucy benar-benar tidak datang bagaimana?"

"Percayalah padanya, bukankah sesama sahabat harus saling mempercayai?"

Sahabat ya...kalaupun sekarang menjadi musuh asalkan Lucy datang itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

_Sementara di rumah sakit..._

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang, pameran lukis sudah dimulai sejam lalu. Lucy sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan apapun untuk pergi, di sana hanya ada dia seorang, terlihat begitu kesepian tanpa seorangpun menemani. Padahak aku berharap hari ini menjadi sangat spesial mengingat usiaku tidak lagi panjang, gumam Lucy merasa sedih sambil memandangi jendela.

_Tok...tok...tok..._

"Masuk"

"Kamu belum bersiap-siap? Pamerannya sudah dimulai!"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku tidak akan datang ke pameran tersebut"

"Lucy, ayah mohon jangan bermain-main di saat penting seperti ini!"

"Siapa juga yang main-main, aku sangat serius ayah!" ucap Lucy terdengar seperti membentak, tengah menahan tangis dengan mengigit bibir bagian bawah

"Setiap kali kamu menginginkan suatu barang atau apapun pasti dibelikan, tetapi sekarang saat ayah meminta kamu malah menolak begitu saja!"

"..."

"Apa begini caramu membalas kebaikan, caramu berterima kasih atas bantuan yang telah diberikan selama ini?!"

Sekarang Jude benar-benar marah, bahkan dari nada bicara ia membentak Lucy dengan begitu keras, sampai-sampai membuatnya takut untuk sekedar menatap apalagi membalas. Seorang wanita mengetuk pintu pelan, masuk ke dalam kamar dan duduk di samping Lucy.

"Ibu tanya sekali lagi, apa kamu yakin dengan keputusan ini?"

"Tentu saja iya!"

"Dasar keras kepala..." gumam Jude sambil mengaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"Kamu juga sama"

"..."

"Hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu, benar bukan?"

"Memang, ibu sudah tau lalu untuk apa bertanya?" Lucy balas bertanya, merasa heran kenapa ibunya mendadak menanyakan hal tersebut

"Apa kamu tau kronologis dibalik Natsu menyiapkan pameran lukisan tersebut?"

"Dia tidaklah bodoh, sudah jelas bukan Natsu ingin agar dia semakin terkenal, lukisannya dibeli oleh kolektor terkenal, lalu wartawan mewawancarai dan dengan begitu dia bisa masuk televisi"

"Jawabanmu salah total, Lucy.."

"Lalu? Kalau bukan itu apa alasannya menggelarkan pameran?!" tanya Lucy setengah berteriak, merasa heran akan jalan pikir seorang Natsu Dragneel, lebih tepatnya dia marah karena satu-satunya sahabat yang ia miliki melakukan hal tersebut karena alasan lain

"Hanya dengan mendengar ceritamu, ibu sudah bisa menerka-nerka sifat seorang Natsu. Lucy, dia bukanlah orang seegois itu, Natsu bukanlah seorang yang mengejar harta duniawi. Mau jadi terkenal, bahkan pecundang sekalipun dia lebih mementingkan sahabatnya, orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Pameran itu bukan digelar dengan tujuan seperti yang kamu sebutkan. Lucy, semua ini dia lakukan hanya untuk membuktikan rasa sayangnya padamu"

"Rasa sayang? Tapi aku...aku sama sekali..."

"Alasannya menggelar hanyalah dua, yaitu untuk menepati janji juga mengungkapkan rasa sayangnya. Bukankah sudah cukup jelas?"

Jelas ya...sangat jelas bahkan, Lucy terdiam untuk sesaat, jadi Natsu belum membencinya? Ia masih menganggap kalau persahabatan ini terus berlanjut? Meski hatinya belum siap, Lucy memutuskan untuk pergi ke sana dan merasakan secara langsung niat tulus dari seorang Natsu Dragneel. Masih ada banyak waktu sebelum pameran ditutup, dengan kecepatan penuh Jude memacu mobil, melesat cepat menuju sebuah gedung dekat rumah sakit.

"Terima kasih sudah datang" ucap seseorang menyambut keluarga kecil tersebut di depan pintu

"Jadi di mana dia berada?" tanya Lucy terdengar acuh tak acuh, jika Natsu melihatnya bagaimana ya?

"Di depan sana, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai"

Sambil pergi ke tempat Natsu berada, Lucy memperhatikan sekeliling tembok yang dipenuhi dengan lukisan. Semua terlihat begitu bagus, tetapi bukan itu yang ia tunggu sedari tadi, melainkan hasil jepretan foto saat mereka berdua jalan-jalan di sebuah desa terpencil penuh bunga matahari.

"Lucy...?" suara itu terdengar tidak asing, siapa lagi kalau bukan Natsu. Segera saja dia berlari menghampiri Lucy yang sedang melihat sekitar

Lucy POV

Di mana-mana berjejer lukisan hasil jepretan fotoku, dan Natsu melukisnya dengan sangat baik, bahkan setiap karya memiliki cerita sendiri, penuh kenangan indah di antara kami berdua. Tetapi apa boleh aku merasa senang sekarang? Setiap kali mengingat perkataan yang kulontarkan pada Natsu rasa bersalah dalam hatiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kalaupun dia ingin persahabatan ini dibangun kembali, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menarik ucapan sebelumnya, jadi sia-sia saja ya...?

Natsu POV

Dia...dia benar-benar datang sesuai perkataan Erza-sensei! Segera saja aku berlari menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di kursi roda, untuk sesaat perasaan sedih menghantui diriku. Padahal dulu Lucy selalu berlari, jika tidak berdiri dengan tegak, selalu menengok setiap kali aku tertinggal jauh darinya. Sekarang bukan punggungnya yang terlihat, melainkan wajah sendu penuh keputusasaan. Semua tergambar jelas, dia merasa takut untuk bertemu denganku...

"Yo, lama tidak jumpa" sapaku tersenyum seperti biasa, padahal hatiku merasa lain

"Jangan besar kepala dulu, aku datang karena diminta oleh ayah dan ibu"

"O..oh, tetapi itu sudah lebih dari cukup"

"..."

"A-apa kau menyukainya? Memang tidak terlalu bagus, tetapi aku melukisnya sebaik mungkin"

"Buruk, sangat buruk" balas Lucy melakukan penekanan kata di bagian terakhir, sempat membuatku shock sesaat

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan berkomentar seperti itu, maaf..."

"Aku membencimu"

"..."

"Apa kau dengar, aku membencimu!"

Membencimu...membencimu...membencimu...kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam pikiran maupun benakku, dia terlihat sangat serius, Lucy sama sekali tidak sedang bercanda ataupun bermain-main! Kepalaku yang sedari tadi menunduk kembali terangkat. Jika Lucy benar-benar membenciku, maka tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Aku juga membencimu! Bukan hanya kamu saja!" aku membentaknya lebih keras, terlihat jelas jika Lucy sempat memasang ekspresi sedih, tetapi dia langsung balas bentak ke arahku

"Aku lebih membencimu dibandingkan siapapun!"

"Bukan hanya kau saja! Aku amat, amat, amat membencimu! Lucy bodoh!"

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh?! Dalam segala hal, baik pelajaran, semangat, motivasi, kepekaan kau jauh, jauh, jauh lebih bodoh dariku!"

"Jika dibandingkan kita memang jauh berbeda, tetapi tetap saja kau itu sangat bodoh! Jangan bilang kamu tidak menyadarinya!"

Normal POV

Semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung utama tengah menontoni perdebatan mereka berdua, Erza-sensei hendak menghentika tetapi Jude langsung memegang bahunya erat, seakan hendak berkata "Jangan urusi masalah mereka berdua" Jika begini terus bukankah gawat? Ya tidak salah merasa khawatir seperti itu, apalagi Lucy dan Natsu adalah mantan murid didikannya.

"Berhentilah berdebat denganku, kamu ingin membuatku lelah?!"

"Jangan lupa, kamulah yang memulai pertengkaran di antara kita berdua!" bentak Natsu memelan, tetapi tidak mau kalah

"Dan jangan lupa, jika kamulah yang pertama kali mengajakku mengobrol, kalau tidak apa akan jadi seperti ini?!"

"Cih...tingkah lakumu semakin membuatku bertambah benci saja"

"Kamu begitu bodoh, mudah menyerah, pesimis, selalu penuh keraguan, tidak peka, benar-benar yang terburuk di antara yang terburuk!"

"Kamu juga sama saja, pemarah, egois, seenaknya sendiri, ngogot, ambisius, sering mencampuri urusan orang lain, sok akrab, bodoh dan tidak peka!"

"Lalu kenapa...kenapa kita masih bersahabat?" amarah Lucy sudah mulai meredam, dan perlahan-lahan juga ia mulai sadar maksud dari ucapan Natsu

"Lucy baka...apa kamu tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Natsu pelan, terdengar lembut tetapi penuh kesedihan

Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke arah Lucy, tanpa alasan apapun memeluknya dengan erat menggunakan tangan kiri, sukses membuat sang mangaka shock untuk sesaat. Ada apa tiba-tiba begini?

"Berhentilah bersandiwara, kita terlihat seperti orang bodoh tau" bisiknya sangat pelan, sampai-sampai Jude pun tidak bisa mendengar hal yang Natsu bisikkan

"Sandiwara apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini, kita bukanlah aktor maupun aktris, bukan juga sutradara, pemain sampingan ataupun tritagonis. Benar, kita berdua adalah seniman. Kamu mengungkapkan segalanya dalam alur cerita juga ekspresi tokoh, sedangkan aku menuangkan segalanya dalam lukisan. Jadi bukan dengan akting kita mengekspresikan rasa marah, kecewa, sedih, senang, melainkan dengan sebuah karya"

"..."

"Soal keburukan kita berdua memang memilikinya, karena itulah tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Aku bodoh begitu juga denganmu, untuk apa kita terus berdiri di atas panggung sandiwara, bukankah tempat itu sama sekali tidak cocok bagi kita yang seorang seniman? Bukankah semua ini malah menyakiti diri kita sendiri? Kumohon jujurlah, aku juga akan bersikap jujur"

"Maaf...maaf telah membentakmu, aku memang bodoh terus menutupinya selama ini, terima kasih telah mengingatkanku, terima kasih..."

"Bukan hanya kamu saja yang bisa memotivasi, aku juga bisa"

Bisa dibilang Natsu telah membuat keajaiban dalam keadaan genting yang amat mencengkram, semua orang yang menonton mereka sedari tadi langsung memberi tepuk tangan meriah, bisa dibilang saat-saat tadi sangatlah mengharukan juga bermakna.

"Jadi, kita tetap berteman bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Apa boleh aku menarik ucapanku sebulan lalu?"

"Tariklah kapanpun kamu mau, peribahasa 'hal yang sudah diucapkan tidak bisa ditarik kembali' sama sekali tidak berlaku dalam hubungan kita berdua!"

"Lagi-lagi kamu membuat keajaiban..." gumam Lucy pelan, menghapus air mata yang sedari tadi mengalir

"Happy birthday Lucy!"

"Terima kasih atas kado istimewanya, dan juga ungkapan rasa sayangmu padaku!"

Badai pasti berlalu, dan suatu hari nanti matahari yang engkau dambakan akan segera nampak, menyapa dengan hangat sembari tersenyum ramah melalui perantara sinarnya. Tetapi jangan harap, matahari akan selalu nampak hingga akhir hayat...

Bersambung...

Balasan Review :

Kaoru Dragneel : Hmm...okelah oleh dipertimbngkan permintaanmu itu, thx ya udh review hehehe...oke deh pasti semangat kok!

Guest : Sepp dah, thx ya buat semangatnya, thx udh review!

Anonim : Hehehe...kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang mati :v Thx ya udh review

Bayu R : SR yang menampakkan dirinya ya, syukurlah ane percaya sama keberadaan SR :v Thx ya udh review, kalo buat ending kita liat nanti aja ya di penghujung cerita. Mungkin memang aku yang bikinnya kurang panjang kali hehehe..sekali lagi terima kasih


	14. ICU

_Keesokan harinya..._

Semua terlalui begitu saja, tidak terasa hari yang baru kembali menyapa. Jam weker berdering dengan nyaring, membangunkan seorang lelaki berambut salam dari tidur lelap. Ia pergi mandi, mengganti pakaian dengan seragam, menyantap sepotong roti dan segelas susu, lalu menuju sekolah sambil memanggul tas di belakang panggung. Natsu tersenyum secerah matahari, berkobar semangat baru dalam dirinya kala itu, seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk.

Meskipun tidak ada Lucy disisinya, Natsu tidak lagi memasang wajah murung seperti dulu-dulu, lagipula sekarang dia sedang berjuang agar bisa keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi tidak boleh kalah! Seru Natsu sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas meja, menerawang jauh ke atas langit-langit kelas. Tetap saja ada satu hal yang tidak pernah berubah, sampai sekarangpun ia masih sendirian, setiap jam, menit bahkan detik, lagipula daridulu pun selalu seperti ini.

_SREEKKK...!_

Dengan pelan Natsu membuka laci meja, menemukan kertas yang sudah diremas-remas hingga bentuknya tidak karuan, dan saat dibuka tertulis sebuah pesan :

_Jangan sombong karena kau bisa menggelar pameran di tempat ternama dasar sampah, kau adalah pelukis terburuk di dunia!_

Ya, karena semua orang di kelas membencinya, jadi sebaik apapun seorang Natsu tidak akan pernah bisa meluluhkan hati mereka, kecuali Lucy. Pelajaran pertama telah dimulai, kedua bola matanya tengah memperhatikan bangku depan yang kosong, kira-kira kapan Lucy bisa keluar dari rumah sakit? Dia pasti sembuh dan kembali bersekolah bukan? Natsu mulai meragukan peluang-peluang tersebut, kalau dipikir lagi usianya tidak lebih dari satu bulan, jadi mustahil?

"Natsu, apa jawaban dari soal ini?!" teriak Laxus-sensei lantang

"E...eto...li-lima puluh?"

"Bapak sudah menerangkan soal ini berulang kali, dan kamu masih salah?!"

Seluruh penghuni kelas menertawai Natsu, bahkan ada yang menyorakinya dan melemparkan kertas. Pelajaran pertama di hari ini matematika dan gurunya adalah Laxus-sensei, bagaimana bisa Natsu masih melamun dan tidak memperhatikan pelajaran? Dia pun dihukum berdiri di depan kelas, dan sorak-sorai meremehkan masih terdengar hingga bel terakhir berbunyi.

Selama jam istirahat berlangsung, Natsu hanya duduk terdiam sambil mencacat rumus-rumus di papan tulis. Beberapa orang termasuk Gray kembali membicarakannya, jadi orang terkenal bukan jaminan kamu akan dihormati, bisa saja yang terjadi justru sebaliknya gumam Natsu berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan, daripada meladeni mereka lebih baik ia terus mencatat agar bisa meminjamkan buku ke Lucy.

"Lihat, sejak kapan dia menjadi seperti itu?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti Natsu terlihat semangat, meskipun disoraki satu kelas dia seperti tidak peduli" balas Gray pada teman satu gengnya, masih memperhatikan Natsu dari kejauhan

"Mungkin selain cacat dia juga menjadi tuli sekarang, hahaha...!" tawa mereka lantang, sengaja untuk memancing emosi Natsu

"Dia menjadi seperti itu semenjak si tukang bolos tidak lagi masuk sekolah, ya kalau bukan paling karena ingin dipuji oleh guru-guru, menijijikan" di antara semua orang dialah yang paling pintar menyindir, apalagi soal menjelek-jelekkan

"Si tukang bolos dan anak sok rajin, bukankah mereka cocok?"

"Sifat buruk mereka berdua sangat cocok, hahahaha!"

_BRUKKK!_

"Hey, tidak perlu menutup buku sampai seperti itukan?!"

"Ya ya, maafkan aku Sting Euclife jika menganggu waktu senggangmu" ucapnya terdengar seperti menyindir, pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju perpustakaan

Perpustakaan ya...di sana adalah tempat murid-murid kutu buku berkumpul, Natsu pernah pergi ke sana meski hanya sekali, itu juga karena Lucy mengajak untuk pergi bersama-sama. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan setiap buku yang terbentang rapi, dari satu rak ke rak lain. Sebuah novel setebal tiga ratus halaman dipinjamnya menggunakan kartu perpustakaan, lagipula dia tidak akan membaca novel itu, melainkan Lucy.

_Flashback..._

"_Daritadi kamu mondar-mandir terus, mencari buku apa?" tanya Natsu merasa gerah melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang sedari tadi bulak-balik seperti orang terkena diare_

"_Aku tidak bisa menemukan novel itu..."_

"_Novel apa? Ada banyak di rak sana"_

"_Bukan, novel ini sangat spesial bagiku. Judulnya Daybreak, karena sangat bagus semua orang ingin meminjamnya"_

"_Souka, tenang saja suatu hari nanti kamu pasti bisa meminjamnya"_

_Tetapi dari dulu hingga sekarang masuk rumah sakit pun, Lucy tidak pernah bisa meminjam novel tersebut dan selalu didahului, karena itulah jika bisa atau mungkin beruntung, Natsu berjanji akan meminjamkannya agar bisa dibaca oleh Lucy._

_End flashback..._

"_Dia pasti senang" gumam Natsu dalam hati, bersiul ria sambil berjalan menuju kelas_

Ada alasan tersendiri kenapa dia mau melakukan hal tersebut, lagipula seorang Natsu tidak akan pergi ke perpustakaan lalu meminjamkan buku untuk seseorang begitu saja, kecuali diberi imbalan berupa traktiran atau uang. Asal Lucy senang, asalkan dia bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupnya tanpa ada penyesalan, Natsu rela melakukan apapun. Semua tidaklah berdasar pada hukum timbal balik ataupun karma, melainkan atas dasar ketulusan hati.

_Ketika bel pulang berbunyi..._

Bel berbunyi sebanyak tiga kali, sedangkan jam tepat menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Natsu berjalan menuju rumah sakit seperti biasanya, berhenti sebentar lalu mampir ke toko kue, sekedar membeli buah tangan untuk Lucy. Dua puluh menit kemudian Natsu sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan menaiki lift menuju kamar nomor sembilan ratus, saat itu pintu terbuka sangat lebar membuat Natsu sempat merasa curiga.

_TREKKK! _

Bungkus berisi kue yang sedari tadi ia pegang kini jatuh begitu saja. Suster dan dokter tengah berkumpul di dalam kamar Lucy, ada begitu banyak selang infus yang menempel di sekujur tangannya, alat bantu bernafas juga elektrokardiograf yang berbunyi secara tidak teratur. Dengan sigap mereka mendorong Lucy keluar dari kamar, pergi menuju ICU.

"Mohon untuk minggir, pasien dalam keadaan gawat!" teriak dokter ke arah Natsu agar dia memberi jalan

"Lu...cy...?"

Kenapa jadi begini, kenapa, kenapa? Kini Natsu tengah duduk di ruang tunggu, tak lama kemudian Jude dan Layla datang, langsung bertanya kepada suster tentang kondisi Lucy saat ini, tetapi kabar tersebut hanya membuat mereka bertiga semakin shock saja.

"Keadaan putri anda memburuk, jadi harus segera ditangani, kalau tidak bisa berbahaya"

"Kapan Lucy bisa keluar?" tanya Jude terlihat panik, baru kali ini dia mendengar Lucy masuk ICU

"Lucy akan baik-baik saja bukan?" Natsu yang daritadi diam tiba-tiba saja membuka mulut dan bertanya, meski belum tentu bisa membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik

"Maaf, kami tidak tau"

Memang semua hal tidak selalu bisa diprediksikan dengan tepat, bahkan dokter terhebat sekalipun dapat membuat kesalahan fatal jika tidak berhati-hati. Natsu akan terus menunggunya dalam keadaan sedih bercampur cemas, kalau Lucy kenapa-napa bagaimana? Apa dia bisa kembali ke kamar inap biasa? Sekarang mereka hanya bisa berdoa, berharap agar tidak terjadi apa-apa kedepannya.

"Jika Tuhan memang ingin mengambil Lucy, kumohon aku masih ingin bercakap-cakap dengannya, membicarakan masa depan, impian, komik, lukisan, apapun akan kulakukan, jadi kumohon..." pinta Natsu sambil menahan isak tangis, menutup mukanya dengan kedua tangan

"Lucy sedang berjuang, kamu tidak boleh putus asa" nasehat Jude duduk disebelahnya, berusaha untuk menenangkan hati dan pikiran Natsu

"Ta-tapi..."

"Percayalah padanya, Lucy sangat ingin hidup lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini"

"Saya selalu yakin terhadap Lucy, sekarang biarkan saya berbuat lebih banyak untuknya" usai mengucapkannya, Natsu langsung pergi meninggalkan ruang tunggu, entah kemana dia akan pergi

"_Bahkan jika harus berdoa hingga mataku lelah terpejam, umurku dikurangi sepuluh tahun demi menambah harapan hidupnya apapun akan aku lakukan. Tuhan, tolonglah dia sekali lagi, sekali ini saja..."_

Setelah berjalan sekian lama, menaiki puluhan anak tangga dan kelak-kelok dari jalanan, Natsu sampai di sebuah kuil yang terlihat amat sepi. Seorang penjaga kuil tersenyum ramah meyambut, tetapi malah dibalas dengan wajah pucat dengan senyum paksaan, seakan kehilangan sebuah kekuatan yang selalu menopangnya selama ini.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat, apa seseorang yang kamu sayangi sedang dalam masalah?" tebak sang penjaga kuil masih menyapu lantai, Natsu hanya menganggukan kepala dan hendak berjalan kembali untuk berdoa di depan kuil

"Doamu pasti terjawab, karena Tuhan tidak pernah membiarkan hamba-Nya terus bersedih"

"Terima kasih"

Benar juga ya...Tuhan tidaklah sekejam itu kepada umat-Nya, tergantung dari cara pandang setiap orang saja. Natsu menepuk tangannya sebanyak tiga kali, berdoa dengan khusuk dan beberapa menit kemudian membalikkan badan hendak pulang ke rumah. Lucy pasti akan segera sadar, selama apapun Natsu akan terus menunggunya, karena dia percaya akan kekuatan dari harapan.

"Ini untukmu" ucap penjaga kuil sambil memberikan sebuah jimat

"O-oh, terima kasih"

Jimat ini pasti sengaja diberikan agar Lucy segera terbangun dari koma, Natsu sempat tersenyum tipis meski tak lama kemudian kembali memudar. Matahari terbenam sore itu sangatlah indah, namun seindah apapun senja sama sekali tidak berarti, tanpa Lucy semua tiada artinya...

Natsu sampai di rumah bertepatan dengan kemunculan bulan purnama, di ruang tamu ia mengeluarkan seluruh isi tasnya, menyimpan salinan catatan ke dalam suatu kotak besar berbentuk pesergi panjang. Semua kenangan bersama sang sahabat tersimpan di sana, foto hasil jepretannya, barang-barang yang mereka beli di desa, pesan dari Lucy hingga komik pun tersusun rapi di dalamnya. Buliran jernih itu jatuh dan mengenai tutup kotak tersebut, begitu terus hingga Natsu merasa kewalahan untuk menghapus air matanya sendiri.

"Bodoh, aku sudah berjanji pada paman untuk mempercayai Lucy, jadi tidak seharusnya aku menangis..."

_Tetapi tetap saja..._

"Tetap saja air mata tidak mau berhenti menetes, aku lelah terus menangis, bersembunyi dalam bayang kesedihan, berpura-pura terlihat senang, tetapi Lucy jauh lebih menderita dariku"

_Ada satu hal yang selalu ingin kuperlihatkan..._

"Salinan catatan, oleh-oleh yang kita beli dari desa, pesan darimu, komik, aku ingin kamu melihat semua ini, dengan begitu sampai kapanpun kamu tidak akan melupakan kenangan manis di antara kita berdua hingga akhir hayatmu sekalipun"

_Karena itulah..._

"Ayo sama-sama berjuang Lucy, aku berjanji akan membuat matahari terbit datang padaku sekali lagi!"

_Jadi mari saling menyemangati, mendukung satu sama lain dan berjuang demi kejayaan di masa mendatang..._

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Anonim : Hihihi, yakin amat mereka berdua bakal nanti. Oke, kita liat aja ya gimana akhirnya nanti. Thx udah review, baca terus ya lanjutannya

NatsuHardShipper : Ok thx yaa, nanti mampir lagi oke?

Kaoru Dragneel : Thx ya cc, eh cerita requestmu masih dalam proses pengerjaan. Rencananya mau aku publish bulan Mei pas libur UN nanti, tunggu aja ya.


	15. Lucy Heartfilia

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, dan sudah satu minggu berlalu semenjak Lucy berada dalam keadaan koma. Natsu hanya bisa melihat melalui jendela di sebuah ruangan khusus, begitu gelap dengan banyak selang yang seakan menyatu dengan tubuhnya. Lucy terlihat jauh lebih kurus, entah sudah berapa banyak kilogram yang hilang begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi sosok sang mangaka penuh semangat dan keceriaan, sekarang hanya tersisa sisi menyedihkan dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Kamu seperti bunga yang perlahan-lahan layu, padahal biasanya selalu mekar dengan indah dan memberi semangat kepada bunga lain agar bisa mekar sempurna" gumam Natsu memegang kaca jendela, mengusap-usapnya penuh rasa sedih

"Menjenguk Lucy lagi?"

"Ya begitulah, paman apa boleh saya bertanya?"

"Tentu, tanyakan saja"

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar Lucy bisa sehat kembali? Dia selalu berkorban untukku, tetapi saya..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa kamu lakukan untuk saat ini, berdoa saja"

Lagi-lagi terdengar jawaban yang sama, berdoa, berdoa dan berdoa, apa benar-benar ada hasilnya? Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit, sekedar mencari angin segar untuk menjernihkan pikiran. Terlihat sebuah toko bunga yang terlatak tidak jauh dari taman kota, sepertinya baru dibuka akhir-akhir ini...Natsu begitu tertegun saat melihat bunga-bunga yang dijual begitu mekar dan segar dan di sana terpajang beberapa tangkai bunga matahari, membuat dia membelalakan mata seketika.

"Anak muda, mau membeli bunga?" seorang nenek tua berteriak lantang ke arahnya, pasti beliau adalah sang pemilik toko

"Kapan-kapan saja, aku akan kembali mampir" jawab Natsu pelan kemudian berlalu, tidak tau ingin melakukan apa

Membosankan sekali...sinar matahari menyengat kulitnya tanpa rasa ampun sedikitpun, merasa lelah ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar. Terasa hampa juga sepi, padahal di sana begitu ramai dengan berbagai macam pemandangan. Kala itu Natsu melihat ke arah langit biru, begitu bersih dengan awan di sekitar sebagai penghias, memiliki bermacam-macam bentuk yang terlihat mirip dengan barang ataupun hewan.

"Bunga matahari tertiup angin, menghadap matahari bertumbuh dan mekar, ke langit biru yang tiada berbatas, kedua tangan pun direntangkannya" lirik lagu yang ia nyanyikan barusan terdengar tidak asing, bukankah ini berhubungan dengan sebuah lagu yang nyaris Natsu lupakan?

"Lagu ini...Himawari"

_Flashback..._

_Dulu saat Lucy masih bersekolah, ketika jam tepat menunjukkan pukul satu siang, semua penghuni kelas sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing, sebagian lagi menjalankan eksul. Berbeda dengan Lucy, ia malah duduk sambil sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan jari ke meja, bersenandung ria nampak menikmati hal yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini._

"_Lagu apa yang kamu dengarkan?" tanya Natsu merasa penasaran, jarang sekali melihatnya masih tinggal di kelas dan sampai sekarang belum pulang ke rumah_

"_Mau mendengarkannya bersama-sama?" _

"_Te-tentu"_

_Mereka berdua saling berbagi earphone, Natsu ditelinga kiri sedangkan Lucy ditelinga kanan. Dari awal hingga akhir lagu yang diputar selalu saja berulang-ulang kali didengar, tetapi penuh makna dan terdengar sangat kias. Siapa artis yang menyanyikan lagu ini? Tanya Natsu dalam hati merasa penasaran, belum pernah dia mendengar lagu sebagus ini._

"_Siapa yang menyanyikannya?"_

"_Bukankah itu tidak penting? Kau mau?"_

"_Ah ya...aku tidak terlalu suka mendengarkan lagu" jawab Natsu jujur, kalaupun dia memintanya belum tentu juga didengarkan_

"_Apa bunga kesukaanmu?"_

"_Tidak ada, lagipula anak laki-laki bukan seperti perempuan yang menyukai bunga, bahkan sampai belajar merangkai segala..."_

"_Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan jenis kelamin. Asal kamu tau saja, setiap bunga memiliki makna tersendiri dan judul lagu yang sedari tadi kuputar adalah Himawari"_

"_Bunga matahari?"_

"_Yap, seratus untukmu. Bagiku makna dari lagu ini adalah sebuah impian berwarna kuning, masa depan yang cerah seperti matahari, tetapi sebelum mencapai semua itu kamu harus melewati berbagai macam rintangan dan saat berada dalam kesulitan, jangan pernah melupakan semua mimpi-mimpimu"_

"_Mendalam sekali..."_

"_Natsu, semua yang berada di dunia ini memiliki makna, baik itu dangkal maupun dalam. Begitu juga dengan kehidupan yang hanya bisa kita rasakan satu kali saja, kalaupun sekarang kamu sedang terpuruk jangan pernah berpikir 'hidupku ini sama sekali tidak memiliki arti' jika sampai kamu berpikiran seperti itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghajarmu"_

"_Me-menakuatkan, tetapi juga terlihat keren, terima kasih telah menyemangatiku"_

_Waktu itu kami berdua belum kenal terlalu dekat, namun aku sudah memiliki firasat kami akan menjadi teman baik, bahkan sahabat. Perkataan Lucy yang selalu serius, mendalam dan tidak main-main, pantas saja aku sangat mengaguminya..._

_End flashback..._

"Mungkin dia bisa mengatakan semua itu karena nyawanya selalu berada di ujung tanduk"

Masuk akal bukan? Seseorang akan menjadi lebih bijak, murah senyum, berbuat banyak kebaikan, mulai membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal setelah nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk. Natsu berkata demikian bukan berdasarkan kebohongan belaka, melainkan atas kenyataan dan Lucy sudah membuktikan semua itu, apa bisa seorang anak SMA biasa mengatakan hal-hal penuh makna kias seperti itu? Tidak mungkin bukan?

"_Aku lelah" gumam Natsu dalam hatinya, memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah_

Meski di rumah tidak seramai taman, setidaknya lebih nyaman dan Natsu akan terhindar dari serangan sang matahari. Ia memikirkan suatu hal selama perjalanan pulang, jika besok kembali menjenguk bukankah sebaiknya memberi Lucy sebuah hadiah? Meski Natsu tau betul itu semua sia-sia saja, tetapi asalkan mewakili perasaan sang pemberi mungkin akan berguna.

"Sesuatu yang mewakili perasaanku, ya..."

Hanya ada satu benda di dunia ini, yang cocok untuk mewakili perasaanku sekarang.

_Keesokan harinya di sekolah..._

Air muka Natsu tak kunjung membaik, tidak juga bertambah buruk, masih terlihat murung seperti kemarin-kemarin. Seseorang berteriak lantang dari arah belakang, mendengarnya dia hanya berhenti jalan tanpa menengok sedikitpun.

"Hoi, apa maksudmu mengabaikan kami belakangan ini?!" seseorang yang tadi berteriak itu adalah Gray, tidak lain adalah haters Natsu

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang balik bertanya? Terserah kalian saja mau menganggu, membully ataupun mengejek, aku sudah lelah membalas hinaan tidak berarti semacam itu" balas Natsu dingin masih memalingkan muka dari Gray

"Sikapmu aneh sekali, tataplah wajahku!"

"..."

"Kau mulai menunjukkan perangi aslimu rupanya, dasar sombong!"

"DIAMLAH! Kenapa kalian semua terus mencari masalah denganku? Apa seluruh orang di sekolah membenciku? JIKA MEMANG BEGITU LAKUKAN SAJA SESUKA KALIAN!"

"_Di-dia menangis..."_

Natsu membentak Gray dengan suara lebih lantang dari sebelumnya, dan saat menengok ke arah belakang itulah ia menyadari jika sang pelukis tengah menangis, menyembunyikan sesuatu di sela-sela tingkah dan ucapannya selama ini. Gray memutuskan untuk berhenti menyerang, pergi ke kantin lalu makan siang di sana.

"Yo Gray, ada apa denganmu?" tanya seorang temannya duduk di sebelah kanan

"Tadi aku ingin kembali menganggu Natsu, tetapi..."

"Apa dia memukulmu, mengancam?"

"Bukan itu, bahkan lebih parah, Natsu menangis..."

"Hah? Si bocah tengik menangis? Jangan sampai tertipu, dia pasti sengaja melakukan hal itu supaya kita semua tidak lagi membencinya"

"_Entah kenapa aku meragukannya"_

Apa mungkin pandangan seorang Gray Fullbuster telah berubah setelah melihat kejadian barusan? Dia sendiri tidak terlalu ingin memikirkan hal tersebut, pilihan terbaik sekarang adalah membiarkan Natsu seorang diri tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun.

"_Jangan berpikir jika aku bersimpati padamu, dasar sialan..." gerutu Gray dalam hati, berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas_

_Ding...dong...ding...dong..._

Tak terasa bel usai pelajaran terakhir telah berbunyi, Natsu berbenah dan keluar dari kelas dengan lemas. Padahal aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak lagi menangis, berjuang bersama dan saling percaya satu sama lain, aku memang bodoh...gumam Natsu kesekian kalinya, pergi menuju toko bunga yang ia lihat kemarin di dekat taman kota.

"Cuaca hari ini cerah ya" sapa seorang nenek berusia sekitar delapan puluh tahun, tersenyum ramah menyambut kedatangan setiap pelanggan

"Memang cerah, mataharinya sangat menyilaukan"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"O-oh, aku ingin membeli beberapa tangkai bunga matahari, mungkin sekitar dua"

"Apa kamu ingin memberikan bunga ini kepada seseorang?"

"Begitulah, dia adalah sahabat sekaligus wanita yang kucintai"

"Anak muda jaman sekarang benar-benar romantis, nenek jadi teringat masa muda. Suami nenek selalu memberi sekuntum bunga setiap kali berulang tahun"

"Sekarang suami nenek di mana, tidak ikut membantu?"

"Dia sudah meninggal lima tahun lalu..."

"Maaf menanyakan hal itu" ucap Natsu merasa bersalah, menundukkan kepala penuh penyesalan

"Tidak apa-apa, nenek mendirikan toko ini untuk mengenang suami nenek, dia sangat menyukai bunga lebih dari siapapun, kamu tau apa penyebabnya?"

"Karena penuh keindahan?"

"Selain itu juga karena bunga memiliki berjuta makna yang menurutnya harus dibagikan kepada semua orang. Bunga matahari melambangkan kebahagiaan karena identik dengan warna cerah, kamu sengaja memberikan bunga ini agar wanita yang kamu sayangi selalu bahagia bukan?"

"Mu-mungkin begitu, saya memberikannya karena dia menyukai bunga matahari, tetapi mungkin ada alasan lain"

"Dan apa itu?"

"Baginya bunga matahari memiliki harapan berwarna kuning yang akan terus berdiri meski diterpa badai, dihembus angin kencang sekalipun. Jika saat itu dia yang memberikan harapan penuh warna kuning, kali ini biarkan saya membalasnya..."

"Alasan yang bagus, ambillah kamu tidak perlu membayar"

"Ta-tapi jika begitu saya merasa tidak enak hati"

"Kamu adalah pemuda yang baik, nenek tidak menyesal telah berbincang denganmu selama beberapa menit ini"

"Terima kasih, saya berjanji tidak akan pernah melupakan kebaikan nenek"

Segera saja Natsu berlari menuju rumah sakit, dibandingkan makna kebahagiaan, mungkin lebih mengarah ke makna "selalu setia menunggu" karena begitulah sifat dari setangkai bunga matahari, benar bukan? Lucy masih berada di sana, sebuah ruangan khusus dengan penerangan minim, di mana selang merajalela menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Natsu memegang erat kedua tangkai bunga tersebut, menghela nafas dan dia hanya terdiam mematung tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun hatinya-lah yang berbicara.

"_Bodoh, kenapa kamu tak kunjung bangun dari koma? Aku lelah harus terus menunggumu"_

"_Setelah semua ini aku ingin kamu meminta maaf, berjanji tidak akan lagi meninggalkanku sangat lama"_

"_Jika tak kunjung bangun, jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu"_

"_Dan juga kamu harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, salah siapa yang membuatku ingin kembali menjadi seniman, berjuang sangat keras memulai dari nol, merasa lelah hingga rasanya ingin menangis, kembali membuatku memegang kuas dan melukis? Semua itu salahmu, dan sebelum meninggalkan dunia jangan melepas tanggung jawab itu terlebih dahulu, setidaknya lunasilah baru kamu boleh pergi"_

"_Tau tidak kenapa aku sangat yakin jika kamu akan segera bangun? Itu semua juga salahmu, karena kamu-lah aku menjadi percaya akan impian berwarna kuning yang akan tetap berdiri"_

"_Jadi jangan sia-siakan kepercayaanku pada ucapan, tindakan dan perjuanganmu ya?"_

"Kira-kira apa jawaban dari langit? Aku ingin mendengarnya..."

Tengah bergumam seorang diri, tanpa disadari Lucy yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut tengah menggerak-gerakan tangannya dan saat Natsu melihat hal itu, sontak dia terekjut.

"Lucy terbangun dari koma...?"

Bukan mimpi melainkan suatu keajaiban, langit pun mulai memberi jawaban atas doa Natsu selama ini, saat itu juga senyum merekah, meneteslah air mata kebahagiaan dari pelupuk matanya.

"Akhirnya dia bangun..."

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Anonim : Yakin banget? Setelah membaca cerita ini apa pikiranmu berubah XD Ok thx ya udh review dari awal hingga skrg. Ikuti terus hingga selesai :D

Kaoru Dragneel : Ok deh sama2, kebetulan aja kok aku juga pengen bikin cerita kyk request-an cc hehehe...kita lihat di chap selanjutnya aja, oke? Thx ya udh review, gppkah aku publish bulan Mei nanti?


	16. End of Lucy Heartfilia

"U...uh...di mana ini?" desah seorang wanita berambut pirang membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, melihat sekeliling penuh keheranan

"Akhirnya, akhirnya kamu sadar!" lelaki berambut salam tersebut berteriak gembira, langsung memeluk tubuh kurusnya merasa kangen

"Natsu, ada apa denganmu?"

"Kamu tidak ingat? Sudah seminggu ini kamu koma dan berada di ruangan khusus"

"S-souka, maaf membuat kalian semua khawatir"

"Yang paling penting sekarang kamu sudah sadar, aitai...aitai..."

Usai mengucapkannya Natsu menangis terisak-isak, bagi semua orang yang berada di sana ini sudah merupakan suatu keajaiban, padahal dokter berkata jika setelah seminggu koma kemungkinan Lucy bangun sangatlah kecil, nol bahkan. Dokter dan suster masuk ke dalam ruangan, dari raut wajah mereka terlihat ikut berbahagia atas sadarnya Lucy dari koma berkepanjangan.

"Ini benar-benar keajaiban, kami turut senang"

"Terima kasih dokter" ucap Jude menyalami sang dokter, merasa sangat bersyukur

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih pada kami, Lucy bangun karena keinginan sendiri. Sekarang saya akan memeriksa kondisi tubuhnya terlebih dahulu"

Pemeriksaan hanya berlangsung sekitar lima menit, setelah itu dokter menyatakan bahwa Lucy dalam keadaan sehat dan diperbolehkan pulang keesokan hari. Mendengar perkataan dokter barusan membuat hati Natsu seakan ingin berteriak, akhirnya hari-hari membahagiakan yang ia tunggu datang, setelah ini tidak akan ada lagi duka maupun air mata, kan? Natsu duduk di samping Lucy dan memberi ucapan selamat.

"Selamat, kamu sudah boleh pulang ke rumah"

"Aku senang bisa bersekolah kembali, setelah ini kita berangkat bersama ya?"

"Tentu, aku menantikannya selalu Lucy..."

"Ayah akan pergi membeli makanan, kalian berdua mengobrol saja. Sebentar lagi ibu akan datang, tunggu saja ya Lucy" Jude mengucapkannya sambil berlalu, sedangkan Lucy hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti

"Oh iya, aku membawakan hadiah untukmu" ucap Natsu memperlihatkan dua buah tangkai matahari, menampilkan grins yang selama seminggu ini tidak pernah terlihat

"Kapan kamu membelinya? Harum sekali!"

"Baru saja, kamu menyukainya bukan? Aku taruh di dalam vas ya" setelah meminta izin, Natsu memasukkan bunga tersebut secara hati-hati, mengisi vas dengan air segar

"Sudah mau musim gugur, ya..?"

"Begitulah, daun-daun di pohon mulai berguguran, udara pun menjadi lebih dingin. Besok jangan lupa ya memakai syal"

"Besok akan menjadi seperti apa ya, kira-kira bagaimana reaksi teman sekelas?"

"Untuk apa mempedulikan mereka semua, jangan takut jika diejek aku akan melindungimu"

"Apa kamu membenci seluruh teman kelas?" tanya Lucy memandangi wajah Natsu dari dekat, langsung membuatnya memalingkan muka untuk seketika

"Memang, lalu kenapa?" jawab Natsu mengambil jeda beberapa menit, kenapa tiba-tiba dia menanyakan hal ini?

"Tapi...kenapa?"

"Sudah jelas bukan, karena mereka semua membenciku, lagipula perbuatan mereka terhadapmu sama sekali tidak bisa dimaafkan"

"Natsu aku ingin mengatakan satu hal padamu. Seseorang yang memiliki rasa jengkel terhadap sesamanya tidak akan pernah hidup dengan tenang sampai kapanpun, aku mohon seburuk apapun perilaku mereka terhadapmu jangan pernah dimusuhi ya?"

"Ba-baiklah jika kamu meminta, aku akan berusaha akrab dengan mereka" ucap Natsu agak memaksa, meski dia sendiri sangat menyadari maksud perkataan Lucy barusan

Namun tetap saja terdengar janggal, mengapa secara tiba-tiba Lucy mengkhawatirkan hubungan Natsu dengan teman-teman sekelas? Padahal biasanya dia sendiri acuh tak acuh. Apa mungkin ada maksud tersendiri dibalik perkataan barusan? Natsu tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, lagipula hanya membuat sedih saja, untuk hari ini dia ingin bersenang-senang dengan Lucy tanpa perlu mengetahui hal-hal menyedihkan hingga hari esok tiba.

"Bagaimana setelah pulang sekolah besok kita pergi ke toko kue kesukaanmu?" usul Natsu spontan, sukses membuat Lucy terkejut

"Jangan membuatku kaget! Jadi kamu ingin mentraktirku?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu, anggap saja sebagai hadiah dari perjuanganmu selama ini"

"Boleh, tapi janji ya belikan apapun yang kumau"

"Asal jangan terlalu mahal, bisa-bisa nanti aku bangkrut"

Mereka berdua saling tertawa hingga merasa lelah, sudah berapa lama tidak seperti ini? Sejak kapan suara tawa sang mangaka tidak lagi menggema di dalam ingatannya? Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tak terasa jam tepat menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Suasana menjadi begitu hening karena baik Lucy maupun Natsu saling menutup mulut, bingung ingin membicarakan apa.

"Hey, selama koma satu minggu penuh aku bermimpi" ucap Lucy hendak bercerita, memandang wajah Natsu kembali

"Ceritakan saja, aku akan mendengarkannya hingga selesai"

"Aku bermimpi berada di suatu tempat asing, sekitarnya begitu gelap tanpa seorangpun. Saat itu perasaan takut merajalela, aku lemah terkulai tanpa mampu berbuat apapun, dan terjadilah sebuah keajaiban. Seorang lelaki berambut salam memberiku dua tangkai bunga matahari, dia mengatakan beberapa hal yang sempat membuatku kesal sekaligus senang dan kamu tau kenapa?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Karena lelaki itu masih membutuhkanku, bahkan dia terlihat sangat, sangat merindukanku dan dalam sekejap seluruh pemandangan gelap yang kulihat menjadi dipenuhi dengan bunga matahari. Indah bukan?"

"Ya, syukurlah setelah bermimpi seperti itu kamu langsung terbangun, aku senang..."

Natsu menjadi bertambah senang setelah mengetahui perasaannya sampai kepada Lucy, andai saat itu dia menyerah apa akan menjadi seperti ini? Seseorang mengetuk pintu lalu membukanya pelan, berdiri di samping Natsu sambil membawa kantong kresek berwarna putih berisi makanan.

"Eh, bukankah ayah yang membeli makanan?"

"Ayah mendapat telepon mendadak, jadi dia berpesan untuk memberikannya padamu dan Natsu"

"Pantas saja lama sekali..."

"Kalian sudah lapar bukan? Ayo makan" tawar Layla mengeluarkan isi dari kantong tersebut, memberikannya pada Lucy dan Natsu

"Saya pulang dulu" Natsu mengucapkannya sambil beranjak berdiri, membuat Lucy terkejut hingga dia menjatuhkan sumpit ke lantai

"Cepat sekali, kamu benar-benar serius?" tanya Lucy kembali, merasa tidak percaya

"Habiskanlah waktu bersama ibumu, lagipula besok kita akan bertemu lagi jadi tenang saja" saat menjawab pertanyaan barusan Natsu terlihat santai, dia benar-benar percaya jika besok mereka akan saling menyapa satu sama lain

"Benar juga, besok kita akan bertemu lagi, bye-bye"

"Bye, jangan lupa tunggu aku di depan rumah!" seru Natsu kemudian keluar dari kamar Lucy, dan setelah itu iris caramelnya mengeluarkan buliran air mata, menangis pelan tanpa suara sampai tidak tau lagi harus berkata apa

Tangisannya bukanlah tanpa alasan, untuk kali ini baik Lucy maupun Natsu meyakini dua hal yang berbeda. Harapan berwarna kuning itu akan segera lenyap mulai dari detik ini, sedangkan seorang lagi masih percaya akan kekuatan tersebut.

"_Sayonara Natsu, sayonara!" pekik Lucy dalam hati, berharap hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi_

Hari sudah malam, bulan nampak melayang-layang di atas langit penuh taburan bintang. Natsu tidaklah pulang menuju rumahnya, melainkan pergi mencari paman untuk menanyakan suatu hal. Di taman kota-lah ia menemukan sosok lelaki tinggi dengan jas berwarna cokelat yang selalu dikenakannya, tengah berwajah murung sambil memangku kepala dengan tangan kanan.

"Yo, selamat malam paman" sapa Natsu mengangkat tangannya, menyapa penuh senyum

"Kamu belum pulang? Sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam"

"Tadinya sih ingin, tetapi hati saya malah berkata lain"

"Bagaimana keadaan Lucy di rumah sakit?"

"Dia baik-baik saja, bahkan kami berdua sempat bercanda tadi. Sekarang giliran saya yang mengajukan pertanyaan, kenapa paman berbohong soal mendapat telepon mendadak itu?"

"Oh, kamu menyadarinya"

"Tidak juga, hati saya mengatakan ada yang janggal"

"Paman tidak berani menatap wajah Lucy, meski dokter berkata dia akan baik-baik saja entah kenapa..."

"Pantas saja sedari tadi paman berwajah murung, saya juga mendapat firasat tidak enak saat mengobrol dengannya tadi. Paman, mau saling berjanji?"

"Berjanji apa?"

"Kalaupun hari besok menjadi yang paling buruk, ayo berjanji di antara kita berdua tidak ada tangisan, melainkan senyum hingga malam berakhir dan pagi kembali menyapa"

"Ada apa tiba-tiba membuat perjanjian seperti itu?"

"Ya sebenarnya saya ingin paman tidak lagi berwajah murung, itu saja"

Setelah mengucapkan hal barusan Natsu pergi dari taman kota dan kali ini benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya. Entah kenapa jalan di depan terasa begitu panjang, merasa lelah ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar, duduk di sebelah tiang listrik yang tengah bergoyang karna tertiup oleh angin.

"_Aku ingin melihat langit yang sama denganmu, apa tidak boleh?"_

Karena sekarang ini Natsu merasa jika mereka berdua bernaung di bawah langit yang berbeda, melihat bintang dengan bermacam-macam harapan dan bukan lagi satu, bahkan saling mempercayai keyakinan yang berbeda. Kira-kira pertanda apa ya...?

_Keesokan harinya..._

Pagi kembali menyapa seluruh orang di dunia, Natsu beranjak bangun dari kasur, pergi mandi dan mengganti pakaian lalu sarapan pagi, entah kenapa hari ini dia merasa sangat bersemangat pasti Lucy sedang menunggu di depan rumahnya sekarang. Tak mau berlama-lama ia segera pergi, membuka pintu pelan dan mencari-cari sosok sang mangaka, aneh kenapa dia tidak ada?

"Lucy, oi Lucy!"

"Jangan permainkan aku, kita harus segera berangkat kalau tidak akan terlambat"

"Hei, hei!" panggil Natsu sekali lagi, namun malah mendapat respon tidak enak dari tetangganya

"Berisik sekali, ini masih pagi tau!"

"Maaf, apa bibi melihat Lucy hari ini?"

"Bukankah dia masih berada di rumah sakit? Perhatikan lebih baik, rumahnya saja kosong!"

Ko...song, apa maksudnya tanpa seorangpun berada di dalam? Natsu langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit, bahkan dia sempat berpapasan dengan beberapa beberapa murid dari sekolah serupa. Bukankah hari ini Lucy akan keluar dari rumah sakit, tetapi kenapa di dalam masih kosong? Atau mungkin mereka baru saja akan pindahan? Natsu tidak lagi peduli akan reputasinya, terserah mau dicap pembolos atau anak nakal sekalipun, masalah Lucy jauh lebih penting dari apapun!

Ia tiba di rumah sakit dengan nafas tersengal-sengal, menaiki lift dan mencari kamar nomor sembilan ratus, namun di sana kosong tanpa ada seorangpun. Kemana Lucy, paman dan bibi pergi? Apa mungkin mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah? Seorang suster tengah berjalan sambil membawa beberapa dokumen, Natsu langsung mencegatnya dan bertanya.

"Apa suster tau di mana pasien nomor sembilan ratus?"

"Dia baru saja meninggal tadi pagi, sekarang ayah dan ibunya sedang pergi ke kuburan untuk proses pemakaman"

Natsu POV

Meninggal...ini bohongkan? Kemarin dokter berkata bahwa Lucy sehat-sehat saja, kenapa jadi begini?! Tanpa membuang waktu lagi aku langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit, pergi menuju kuburan yang letaknya cukup dekat dari daerah tempatku tinggal. Benar saja, mobil ambulan beserta para relawan tengah memindahkan sebuah mayat ke dalam liang kubur, paman dan bibi pun terlihat sedang menangis.

"Ini bohong...kan?" gumamku terkulai lemas, tenaga untuk berdiri pun sudah tidak ada

"Lucy telah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan tenang, itulah kenyataannya Natsu" ucap paman berjalan kearahku, sangat mengerti dengan kesedihan yang tengah kurasakan

"Saya tidak bisa mempercayainya, Lucy bodoh, bodoh!"

Pada akhirnya aku menangis sangat keras, terus berteriak tanpa sedikitpun menerima kenyataan. Andai saja semua ini hanya mimpi, tetapi sebanyak apapun aku beranggap demikian tetap saja tidak bisa merubah kenyataan yang ada. Memang Lucy akan segera meninggal, tetapi kenapa harus sekarang? Setidaknya biarkan kami pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama, pergi jalan-jalan ke desa tersebut sekali lagi saja...

"Setidaknya biarkan aku melukismu untuk yang terakhir kalinya juga, Lucy..."

"Saat membuat perjanjian itu kemarin kamu seakan berkata hati paman begitu rapuh, padahal jika dibandingkan hatimu jauh lebih rapuh dari kelihatannya. Natsu, antarlah kepergian Lucy dengan senyum dibibir, dia pasti lelah melihat wajahmu yang terus-menerus murung tanpa keceriaan sedikitpun, bukankah itu bunga matahari impian Lucy?"

"Bunga matahari impian Lucy...?"

"_Bagiku kamu terlihat seperti bunga matahari, begitu terang dengan impian berwarna kuning, cerah dengan semangat membara"_

"_Tidak, aku bukanlah orang seperti itu!"_

_Tetapi jawaban yang keluar dari mulutku saat itu adalah..._

"_Aku tidak tau apa bisa menjadi bunga matahari seperti perkataanmu barusan, tetapi jika mencoba tidak ada salahnya bukan?"_

_Benar juga, kita sudah berjanji satu sama lain, maka dari itu..._

"Paman benar, diri saya sekarang ini bukanlah bunga matahari impian Lucy, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan" ucapku bangkit berdiri, tersenyum sambil memandangi batu nisan bertuliskan nama sang sahabat

"_Hadapilah matahari dengan tegar, tataplah langit biru dengan semangat berkobar di kedua bola mata, rentangkan kedua tanganmu berani, tantanglah dunia ini dengan kuas di tangan kirimu, buatlah impianmu menjadi berwarna kuning, karena bagiku…"_

"_Kamu seperti bunga matahari, bunga favoritku sampai kapanpun…"_

Lagi-lagi semua ini terjadi karena salahmu, jika kamu tidak pernah berkata demikian mungkin sekarang aku sudah menangis, terus beranggapan dunia begitu kejam tanpa perasaan sedikitpun. Kepergianmu bukanlah hal yang harus ditangisi melainkan hal yang harus disyukuri, karena sekarang kamu sudah berada pada dunia yang sebenarnya, kekekalan di mana semua itu bukan merupakan omong kosong belaka.

"Saya pamit dulu, sampai jumpa besok"

Aku ikhlas, sangat ikhlas...jam tepat menunjukkan pukul sembilan, sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke sekolah sekarang, jadi kuputuskan untuk pulang ke rumah dan kembali melukis. Memang suasana hatiku belumlah membaik sepenuhnya, tetapi biarkanlah aku melukismu untuk yang terakhir kalinya Lucy...jadi jangan marah ya?

"_Aku siap menantang dunia dengan kuas di tangan kiriku"_

Bersambung...

Balasan review :

Kaoru Dragneel : Udah dipublish dari tanggal 4 Mei lalu kok. Oke deh bagus kalau kamu suka, tinggal 1 chapter lagi hingga cerita ini tamat, semoga km gak bosen :D Thx ya udh review, baguslah kalo kamu suka cerita yg ak bikin, mau request lagi gak?

Anonim : Hehehe...sekarang Lucy udah bener2 mati, thx ya udh review

Abdel : Sekarang udah dapet-kan jawabannya? Oke semoga kamu gak kecewa thx ya udh review


	17. Bagaimana Caraku Mengenangmu

Dari pagi hingga larut malam Natsu terus melukis tanpa henti, setiap kali merasa kurang bagus ia akan mencoret-coret kanvas dan mengulangnya kembali dari awal, begitu terus hingga sinar mentari esok hari kembali menyapa. Natsu meringkuk di pojokan terlihat lemas, masih memegang kuas berserta tempatnya. Di mana-mana berserakkan kanvas penuh coretan, entah kenapa semua wajah Lucy yang dia lukis selalu tidak sesuai dengan bayangan.

Pada akhirnya, hanya tersisa satu kanvas yang menurut Natsu merupakan karya terbaik di antara semua lukisan yang pernah dia buat selama ini. Wajah seorang Lucy Heartfilia tengah tersenyum lebar, menggunakan kuncir rambut berwarna merah kesayangannya dengan baju tanpa lengan, dilukis setengah badan berdasarkan imajinasi sang pelukis berambut salam itu. Natsu bangkit berdiri, menuruni tangga dan membuat sarapan berupa roti isi keju, jika masih menahan diri mungkin tak lama lagi dia akan tepar karena kelaparan.

"Surat, surat!" teriak pengantar pos di depan rumah Natsu, memasukkan surat tersebut ke dalam kotak

"_Paling surat tagihan, akan kulihat setelah selesai makan"_

Meski berkata sudah ikhlas tetap saja ia masih lemas tanpa semangat sedikitpun, dibilang ikhlas tidak sepenuhnya, dibilang tak rela pun juga salah. Natsu pergi keluar setelah seharian lamanya mengurung diri di rumah, membuka kotak surat perlahan-lahan lalu membuka isi dari surat tersebut, membacanya dari awal hingga akhir yang ternyata bukanlah surat tagihan, melainkan undangan ke suatu acara bincang-bincang.

_Yth, Tuan Natsu Dragneel di tempat_

_Kami dari acara televisi "Bincang-bincang siang" mengundang anda untuk hadir pada acara kami yang dimulai pukul 13.00-13.30, pada alamat no.91, lantai sepuluh dan disiarkan secara live. Saya selaku direktur pertelevisian mengundang anda dengan penuh rasa hormat._

_Sekian, terima kasih._

_Salam hormat,_

_Sting Eucliffe_

"_Oh, ini pertama kalinya aku mendapat undangan untuk tampil di acara televisi terkenal" _

Berita kematian Lucy menyebar dengan begitu cepat, bahkan sudah dari pagi para wartawan mengerumuni rumah Jude dan Layla untuk bertanya perihal kematian anak semata wayang mereka yang bisa dibilang mendadak. Natsu masuk kembali ke dalam rumah dan menyimpan surat tersebut di dalam laci dekat ruang tamu, mungkin sebaiknya ia mulai bersiap-siap dari sekarang meskipun jam baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi.

"_Hari ini aku bolos lagi, apa tidak apa-apa begini terus?"_

Tentu saja sangat buruk, meski mengetahui hal tersebut Natsu merasa enggan setiap kali akan memasuki gerbang sekolah, setiap kali berdiri di depannya selalu terbayang akan sosok seorang Lucy yang selalu menunggunya untuk masuk kelas bersama-sama, trauma? Sebut saja begitu. Merasa bosan terus-menerus berada di rumah, Natsu pergi keluar rumah mengenakan jas, memberhentikan taksi lalu menaikinya.

"Ingin pergi kemana?" tanya sang supir menengok sebentar ke arah belakang, kemudian melihat ke depan kembali

"Jalan Magnolia nomor sembilan puluh satu" jawabnya singkat yang diangguki oleh supir taksi

Dengan kecepatan sekitar 60 km/jam taksi melesat cepat dan sekitar jam sepuluh pun ia sudah sampai. Bangunan setinggi dua puluh lantai tersebut akan menjadi tempatnya diwawancarai secara live, meski baru pertama kali Natsu tidak merasa gugup ataupun gemetaran, semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kehilangan Lucy yang sepuluh kali lipat lebih menakutkan dari apapun. Seorang pria berambut pirang yang mengenakan jas putih melambaikan tangan kearahnya, bermaksud menyapa.

"Anda datang pagi sekali" ucapnya menghampiri Natsu, menjabat tangan dan memperkenalkan diri

"Perkenalkan nama saya Sting Eucliffe, direktur dari perusahaan pertelevisian"

"Na-nama saya Natsu Dragneel, salam kenal" tidak sopan namanya jika hanya diam tanpa balik memperkenalkan diri

"Mari saya antar ke lantai sepuluh, sembari menunggu ingin berbincang sebentar?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tenang saja, hari ini saya tidak terlalu sibuk"

Meskipun merupakan direktur pertelevisian, yang termasuk jabatan cukup tinggi dan sangat berpengaruh Sting bukanlah seorang yang sombong, bahkan dia sangat ramah dan sopan, umurnya pun sekitar dua puluh tiga tahun, jadi ini yang dinamakan sukses pada usia muda. Selama berada di dalam lift, mereka berdua saling terdiam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Lantai sepuluh terlihat sangat ramai, semua sedang sibuk mempersiapkan acara yang akan ditampilkan selanjutnya.

"Silahkan duduk"

"Ramai sekali..." gumam Natsu terlihat takjub, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat persiapan acara televisi secara langsung

"Hari ini ada banyak acara tampil live, jadi semua sangat sibuk. Apa Natsu-san merasa gugup?"

"Biasa saja"

"Benarkah? Apa anda pernah tampil di suatu acara sebelumnya?"

"Belum sih, tetapi entah kenapa saya tidak merasakan apapun"

"Mungkin dibandingkan dengan kematian Lucy Heartfilia ini semua tidak ada apa-apanya ya?" tebak Sting, membuat Natsu langsung menggelengkan kepala berulang kali, kesannya seperti dia adalah seorang yang sombong dan menganggap remeh acara seperti talkshow

"Bu...bukan begitu! Sa-saya tidak bermaksud berkata demikian!"

"Jangan terlalu serius, santai saja. Saya turut berduka cita atas kematian Lucy Heartfilia yang sangat mendadak tersebut"

"Jika ingin mengucapkannya, katakan saja langsung pada paman Jude" ucap Natsu merasa heran, baru kali ini dia menerima bela sungkawa secara langsung atas kematian Lucy, padahal tidak ada kaitan apapun dengannya

"Bukankah tidak apa-apa, lagipula Natsu-san dan Lucy-san sudah berpacaran"

"Ka-kata siapa?! Kami hanya bersahabat"

"Benarkah? Banyak media massa yang berkata demikian, jadi saya pikir berita itu benar. Apa Natsu-san tidak menyukai Lucy-san meski hanya sedikit?"

"Maaf, tetapi saya tidak bisa menjawabnya"

Bahkan hingga sekarangpun Natsu masih ragu akan perasaan yang disebut "cinta". Apa itu benar atau mungkin hanya sekedar rasa suka sebagai seorang sahabat? Jam menunjukkan pukul 11.30, Natsu segera bersiap di belakang panggung, menunggu hingga namanya dipanggil oleh pembawa acara. Setengah jam kemudian lampu bertuliskan "Live" pun menyala dengan terang berwarna hijau, seorang lelaki berambut hitam tengah disorot lampu, terlihat begitu bersinar di atas panggung dengan berbagai barang sebagai penghias.

"Kembali lagi bersama saya Rogue Cheney dalam acara bincang-bincang siang!" sapa sang host tersenyum di depan kamera, kembali melanjutkan bicara

"Hari ini kita kedatangan bintang tamu yang sangat spesial, langsung saja kita sambut Natsu Drangeel!"

Ia melangkahkan kaki tenang menuju panggung, duduk di sebelah Rogue dan menghela nafas panjang, secara perlahan-lahan, terkesan tenang namun sebenarnya Natsu merasa cukup gelisah. Baru pertama kali ini dia disorot oleh kamera dan lampu sepanjang acara berlangsung, ditonton oleh orang-orang di luar sana secara live, yang berarti tanpa ada editan alias murni.

"Baiklah, langsung kita mulai saja. Bagaimankah hubunganmu dengan Lucy Heartfilia? Menurut rumor yang beredar kalian cukup dekat dan diam-diam sudah berpacaran, apakah itu benar?"

"Kami berdua hanya bersahabat, rumor itu bohong"

"Semua orang selalu bertanya-tanya tentang riwayat kematian sang mangaka shoujo tersebut, apakah anda bisa menceritakannya?"

"Tentu, dia meninggal tanpa saya ketahui, padahal ketika terbangun dari koma panjang Lucy terlihat sehat-sehat saja, bahkan masih bisa mengobrol dan tertawa bersamaku, tetapi siapa sangka keesokan harinya dia pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun..."

"Penyakit apa yang Lucy idap selama ini?"

"Kanker otak, saya pertama kali mengetahui hal tersebut saat masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Semua data tentang riwayat penyakitnya dari beberapa tahun lalu terkumpul lengkap dalam sebuah map"

"Benar-benar tidak disangka, Lucy Heartfilia yang kita kenal sebagai mangaka terkenal ternyata mengidap penyakit serius semacam kanker. Saat mengetahui hal tersebut apa yang anda rasakan?"

"Pastinya sedih, merasa kecewa juga takut. Semenjak saat itu saya memiliki sebuah tekad untuk memberikan hadiah spesial sebelum kepergiannya"

"Ada juga rumor yang beredar bahwa hubungan kalian sempat mengalami keretakan, apa itu benar?"

"Hubungan kami retak hanya karena sebuah lukisan, Lucy benar-benar marah dan langsung memutuskan hubungan yang sudah terjalin berbulan-bulan lamanya"

"Bisa anda ceritakan lebih jelas?"

"Singkat saja, Lucy meminta saya untuk mengikuti lomba lukis dan kami berdua saling berjanji bahwa saya tidak boleh menggambarnya sebagai tema dari lomba, tetapi janji tersebut saya langgar sehingga dia sangat marah"

"Tetapi kenapa bisa begitu, apakah ada alasannya?"

"Kalau dipikir kembali, mungkin memang disengaja semua itupun demi kebaikanku seorang. Dia hanya ingin agar saya cepat melupakannya, karena Lucy sendiri tau umurnya tidak lagi panjang" cerita Natsu yang semakin larut dalam kesedihan

"Apa pendapat anda tentang seorang Lucy Heartfilia? Publik sendiri selalu menganggapnya sebagai sosok yang ramah dan murah senyum, bahkan dia masuk dalam peringkat top sepuluh besar wanita paling cantik di Magnolia"

"Lucy itu egois, sok akrab, selalu ikut campur masalah orang lain, berambisi, pemarah, ngotot akan suatu hal, seenaknya sendiri, dia benar-benar buruk"

"Mengejutkan sekali! Ini adalah sosok yang tidak kita ketahui dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia, jika sifatnya begitu mengapa anda tetap berteman dengannya?"

"Mungkin memang takdir, di sisi lain Lucy adalah seorang supporter, sahabat sekaligus teman yang baik. Soal keburukan itu sama sekali tidak pantas disebutkan satu persatu, karena saya juga memiliki sifat buruk yang tak terhitung jumlahnya. Untuk semua haters Lucy, saya mohon jangan membenci dia lagi. Pada dasarnya kita semua memiliki keburukan dalam diri masing-masing, jadi sangat tidak pantas membicarakan keburukan orang lain padahal kita sendiri memilkinya. Saya juga mohon, tolong maafkanlah semua kesalahan yang pernah Lucy buat sepanjang hidupnya"

"Apa ada satu hal yang selalu anda ingin katakan pada Lucy, namun tidak bisa?"

"Tidak ada"

Perbincangan yang panjang tersebut pun usai ketika jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 13.30 siang. Natsu bersiap untuk pulang ke rumahnya, setelah semua ini berlalu bagaimana reaksi seluruh teman sekelas, baik haters maupun penggemar seorang Lucy Heartfilia? Diam-diam dia pun mulai memikirkan hal tersebut, merasa penasaran akan hari esok dan esoknya lagi.

"_Semoga saja satu kelas tidak lagi membencimu, jika begitu jadinya aku takut kamu tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang di alam sana..."_

Masih banyak hal yang ingin Natsu katakan, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengatakan semua itu di depan publik, bisa-bisa dibilang cari sensasi. Merasa lelah sesampainya di rumah ia pun langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjang, langsung teridur meskipun masih mengenakan jas.

_Keesokan harinya..._

Tetap saja terasa hambar, masih sama seperti dulu. Natsu tetap sendirian, dikucilkan dan selalu kena marah, benar-benar tidak berguna...ketika bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kuburan, ingin mengenang kematian Lucy jauh lebih dalam. Entah kenapa semenjak kemarin terus timbul pertanyaan yang sama dibenaknya "Bagaimana caraku mengenangmu, harus bagaimana agar aku tidak pernah melupakanmu?" Siapa tau sesampainya di sana ada sebuah jawaban yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Yo Lucy, selamat siang" sapa Natsu seperti biasa, seakan saat ini dia sedang mengobrol dengan sang sahabat

"Hari ini aku pergi ke sekolah, meskipun beberapa hari lalu sempat bolos, dan lagi-lagi dimarahi oleh Laxus-sensei, seperti biasa seluruh kelas menertawaiku"

"Apa kemarin kamu menontonku? Aku muncul di acara televisi bincang-bincang siang, dan setengah jam full membicarakanmu"

"Masih banyak hal yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Lucy, jujur saja aku mencintaimu melebihi seorang sahabat, apa kamu merasakan hal yang sama denganku? Untung saja hubungan kita tidak retak lebih lebar, kalau begitu jadinya bagaimana denganku nanti?"

"Aku tidak suka kamu memutuskan hubungan kita begitu saja, tetapi terima kasih karena melakukannya demi kebaikanku. Tidak apa-apa meski aku harus tetap mengingatmu, karena sahabat sejati tidak akan pernah melupakan sahabatnya sendiri"

"Terima kasih telah menjadi sahabat sekaligus suppoerter. Telah mengajarkan begitu banyak makna tentang kehidupan ini, membuatku percaya akan sebuah impian penuh warna kuning, memperhatikan hingga menjagaku sampai akhir hayatmu"

"Aku juga ingin meminta maaf, dulu aku sering mengabaikan, bahkan bersikap kasar terhadapmu. Betapa bodohnya diriku ini, meski sudah mengetahui harapan hidupmu tidak lagi panjang aku masih saja diam seperti orang bodoh, tetapi jika berbuat seperti itu justru aku merasa...merasa ingin menangis..."

Natsu sempat terdiam sejenak, mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya untuk menahan tangis, mengusap kedua matanya dan kemudian kembali berbicara.

"Apa aku sudah menjadi bunga matahari seperti yang kamu inginkan?"

"Akhir-akhir ini selalu muncul pertanyaan dalam benakku, dan yang paling mengganjal adalah tentang bagaimana caraku mengenangmu? Apa aku harus pergi ke kuburan setiap kali peringatan hari kematianmu? Melihat kenangan kita bersama? Pergi ke desa itu sambil memandangi bunga matahari? Atau mungkin semuanya?"

Berapa kalipun ditanyakan, pertanyaan itu tidak akan pernah terjawab sampai kapanpun. Natsu memutuskan untuk balik ke rumah, namun tiba-tiba muncul seseorang yang sangat tak terduga, seorang pria berambut raven dengan rambut biru ketuaan itu memandangi Natsu ketus, tetapi menjadi pandangannya menjadi lunak bahkan terlihat penuh penyesalan.

"Kemarin aku menontonmu di acara bincang-bincang siang"

"Oh...lalu kenapa, mau mengejek?" tanya Natsu langsung berpikiran negatif, karena biasanya memang seperti itu

"Tadinya, namun melihatmu berbicara sendiri langsung membuat niatku hilang seketika. Seperti orang gila saja..."

"Terserah apa katamu, aku lelah jadi ingin balik"

"Jangan marah, soal permohonan maafmu terhadap publik mungkin aku bisa memaafkan kalian berdua" ucap Gray masih memandangi kuburan Lucy, sedangkan Natsu membelakanginya

"..."

"Ka-kau juga terlihat keren kemarin, terima kasih telah menyadarkanku"

"..."

"Tetap saja kamu terlihat bodoh sampai sekarangpun" mendengar Gray berkata barusan membuat Natsu langsung menatap punggungnya tajam, namun sang lawan bicara tidak menengok sedikitpun

"Dasar, jangan sok bermulut manis di depanku!"

"Ya ampun, akhirnya kamu menatap wajahku juga sekarang" balasnya balik menatap wajah Natsu

"Apa sih maumu? Jangan bertele-tele!"

"Untuk mengenang Lucy caranya gampang saja, cukup melihat bunga matahari dan jangan bilang kamu tidak memilikinya. Jika bagi Lucy kamu adalah bunga matahari, maka anggap dia seperti itu juga. Karena kalian berdua adalah dua buah harapan berwarna kuning yang saling berdampingan memberi dukungan satu sama lain"

"..."

"Dan juga, aku iri dengan persahabatan kalian"

"Maaf sudah berpikir negatif tentangmu, Gray"

"Su-sudahlah aku mau pulang"

"Bye"

"Ingatlah hal yang kukatakan ini. Meskipun kamu telah kehilangan satu harapan percayalah masih ada harapan lain, jadi jangan putus asa!"

Usai mengucapkan semua hal tersebut, Gray pergi meninggalkan kuburan diikuti Natsu dari belakang. Entah kenapa langit kala itu terlihat sangat cerah, bukankah biasanya selalu begitu?

"_Pasti karena senyumku telah kembali"_

Terima kasih Lucy, Gray, Erza-sensei dan semuanya...terima kasih...

Tamat

A/N : Tamat jugaaa, oh senangnya hatiku lalalala...review please?

Balasan review :

Anonim : Tadinya mau tamatin di chapter 16 tapi pikiran nanggung ah, jadi aku sengaja bikin chapter 17 hehehe...thx ya udh review

Kaoru Dragneel : Benar tuh, selalu ada hikmah kok dibalik semua itu wkwkwkw. Oke deh kalo ada ide ak bikin lagi pake pair NaLu, tapi untuk sekarang Jerza dulu ya? Gomen...thx ya udh review


End file.
